The Journey
by music.notes.instruments12
Summary: Killed when he sacrificed himself, Harry Potter is thrown into another world where his parents are alive, but Lord Voldemort is at large, stronger than ever. Armed with knowledge of the Horcruxes, join Harry, Lily, and James as they battle the Dark Lord, while another Dark force looms in the shadows, waiting to strike. Follow the incredible journey of the Potter family.
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. So I've been working on this story for about a year and I think I'm finally ready to post it. This isn't your traditional "Harry goes back and re-does everything" type of story, though. There are different villains, new plots, and new characters. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! Hopefully you all like it  
><strong>

**Rated T to be on the safe side.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling. All characters, places, etc, belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything but the plotline. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

_A high, clear voice screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry couldn't move. His entire body was frozen. He fell to the ground with his arms pinned to his sides, nothing stuck out to break the fall. A darkness washed over him._

_Harry opened his eyes. Everything was white. He felt for his glasses, but they were gone. He looked at his hands. They were free from the cuts, dirt, and scars from the battle. _

"_Where am I?" he said, getting up. Everything was starting to clear up… _

_King's Cross? It couldn't be… was he dead? Or alive? Or in between? Harry started walking towards the ticket stand. It was empty. _

"_This is weird…" _

"_Hello, Harry…" A voice rang out over the white station. _

"_Dumbledore? Professor Dumbledore? Is that you?" asked Harry. _

"_Yes, Harry." The voice was getting closer. Harry ran towards it. Dumbledore would know what was happening, would know where he was- Harry's foot slipped and he fell off the platform. He landed on the tracks with a thud. _

_Before he could get up, a train rushed towards him, coal gas being exhaled like an angry monster. The train honked once, and the headlights blinded Harry. It was only a few feet away He closed his eyes and-_

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Harry lay facedown, listening to the silence. It seemed as if he were on a soft, warm bed. He wondered if this was what Death was like. If so, it wasn't half bad. He opened his eyes. Everything was slightly blurred, but not as much as it had been before. Weird...

He found himself in a bedroom wearing pajamas. The walls were painted bright blue. Where was he? Suddenly a voice rang out from below.

"Harry? Honey, come down here! We're going to miss the train!"

Harry was dumbfounded. The voice sounded different from Aunt Petunia's nasally screech. This one was musical and lilting, like a soothing melody. And since when did Aunt Petunia call him _honey_? And school? He was supposed to be dead! Maybe this was the way things were done in the afterlife. He looked into a mirror above the desk and promptly fell back in shock. His 11 year old face stared back at him.

"Wha- What?" he stammered, looking back at the reflection. He looked at his hands. They were smaller than the ones he had before he died- unless, he _hadn't _died? Then where was he? He could recall every painful, excruciating memory of the battle, all the way up to when he sacrificed himself to Voldemort.

Harry looked around the room he was in. It was larger than his and Dudley's rooms combined back at Privet Drive. The walls were sky blue with the farthest containing a painting of a Quidditch pitch and players. The players were moving, the Quaffle being tossed between each. The score flashed in the corner.

"Harry, what are you doing up there?" There was a pause, "Have you packed everything? I'm coming in to check." Who was this woman?

The door opened. Harry looked at the figure coming in to his room, and reeled back in shock. _It was his mother, Lily Potter!_ She walked over to his trunk and consulted a piece of parchment while Harry sat unmoving in disbelief.

"OK, all set, Harry. Come on now, you can't miss the train!" she walked back towards the door, looked back, and said in alarm, "Harry, are you feeling alright? You look quite pale."

Harry was sitting absolutely still, gaping open mouthed at her.

"Harry dear, are you sure you're alright?" Her voice was full of worry, which was something Harry had never experienced with Petunia.

"Why don't you go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute. I'll just make sure you've packed everything."

Harry ran down the stairs of the unfamiliar house. He paused and then dove into a closet. It was a linen closet, with dozens of matching sheet sets and towels and bath mats. _Seriously, who color-codes their bathroom mats and towels?_

Voldemort must have used some magic to put him in a hallucination. How else could his parents be alive? And how could he possibly be 11 again?

Harry knew he had to put up a convincing act to fool Voldemort into thinking that he had no idea what was happening. Which was true. What should he do? Could this be a sort of in-between for life and death? Or was it all a trap? Was there even magic that could keep him stuck in a hallucination like this?

He ventured out of the closet and went down to the kitchen. If he were actually caught in a trap, it would be best if he acted as though he did not suspect anything. There, his dad, or whoever this hallucination person really was, was reading the _Daily Prophet_. The paper was dated September 1st, 1991. The date of his departure to Hogwarts, all those years ago!

"Good morning, Harry. Excited for your first day at Hogwarts?" James asked, looking up at Harry. Harry was about to respond, but he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. There was no scar on his forehead! The kitchen seemed to sway before his eyes.

"Yeah, really excited, Dad. I just remembered, I've left something upstairs..." With that, Harry ran back to his room and locked the door. Lily, it appeared, had left already. What was going on? Where was his scar? Not that he missed it, of course. But still.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but thought that Voldemort had trapped him in some dream world with his parents alive. Then Voldemort was going to come back and kill him all over again. Or maybe this was some sick torture, allowing Harry to have the joy of his parents before transporting him back to the destruction of the world where he attempted to sacrifice himself. Or maybe his mother's protection worked a little too well. Unless this was Death, and time went slower here... his theories came as if transported by a flood, each more unlikely than the one before it. _Just act normally_, he thought, _Until I can talk to Dumbledore._ Dumbledore would most likely know what to do.

He took a deep breath and walked back down to the kitchen, where Lily and James were talking in low, hushed whispers.

"Yes, he's been acting a bit strange-"

"I'm worried, James-"

"Maybe we should take him to-"

"Bad idea-..."

Harry stayed in the shadows behind the doorway, and then stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat. His parents looked around in alarm.

"Harry! Did you hear-" Lily asked, "Er- do you want some breakfast?" Harry, feeling it would be prudent to act as if he hadn't heard anything, nodded and sat down at table next to his father. James put the newspaper down and looked over at Lily, his face serious. As Harry had no inkling as to what James was doing, he looked over at the _Daily Prophet_. The front page read:

**Death Eaters Strike Again**

_At 9:30 PM last night, a family of three was found dead in their home. A Ministry Spokesperson, who wished to remain anonymous, has divulged that there is evidence of the Avada Kedavra curse, and the Dark Mark was found over the dwelling. This appears to be the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and/or his Death Eaters, who grow stronger and stronger to this day ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's well publicized murder of the Longbottom family on that Halloween Night, 10 years ago. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, will issue a statement later today, and, as always, we advise the Wizarding Community to remain alert and vigilant._

Harry sat completely still, his mouth slightly open with shock. He did not expect Voldemort to be at large in this place, whatever it was. Now that Harry thought about it, the more obvious it was. If Harry's parents were here then that must mean Voldemort's curse on Harry never rebounded due to his mother's protection. So he must have gone after Neville instead, the other boy in the Prophecy! And it looked as if Voldemort had succeeded. And the Ministry didn't seem completely useless like it usually did. Kingsley was Minister, and with a competent Ministry, Harry was confident they could beat Voldemort this time around. Well, then again, if they were really competent, Voldemort wouldn't be at large now.

Why would Harry need to put himself through all that suffering again? He wasn't even the Chosen One anymore, Neville was! Except poor Neville and his family were dead. What was he supposed to do? Where was he, anyway? Could it possibly be some sort of other world where everything was different? Was this even possible? But the more Harry thought about it, the more likely it seemed that Voldemort trapped him here, wherever it was. The one thing that Harry couldn't understand was why Voldemort had put him in a trap with his parents. It didn't make much sense.

He looked back up at his parents, who were both at the stove, discussing something in hushed whispers.

"Dad," Harry said, looking over at him.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"What happened to Cornelius Fudge?"

"He was killed several years ago. Kingsley's his replacement, and a much better Minster. If Fudge was still around we'd all be dead by now. Didn't I tell you this? Like, yesterday, I think?"

"James!" Lily whispered, apparently under the notion that Harry could not hear her."He's only eleven! I hardly think Harry is old enough to know about these things." James gave her a lopsided grin, and Harry, with a jolt, realized that was the way he smiled too.

Once breakfast was over, James helped Harry bring his trunk down from his room. James put it in the trunk of their car and they set off for King's Cross. Only when they drove by a glass building did Harry realize there was no reflection of their car in it.

"Are we invisible or something?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going crazy. With everything that happened in the day, he wouldn't be surprised if he already was.

"We have to take precautions against You-Know-Who. He's getting stronger, you know." She looked over at James with a worried look in her eye. "We just want you to be safe." Harry found this strangely comforting, even though he didn't have a clue as to what was going on, in whatever world he was in.

Once at King's Cross, James put Harry's trunk in a trolley and wheeled it through the barrier of Platform 10⅖.

"What happened to 9 ¾?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We have lots of different platforms now, so we don't stay in the Muggle world, exposed." James replied. "Didn't I already tell you this?"

"You must have forgotten, James. Next come the wrinkles and then you won't be able to hear and I'll stay in a perfect vision of youngness. And you'll get grey hair, although you've already started on that."

Lily took Harry's hand while James wildly ran his hands through his hair, looking at his reflection on the plastic platform number. They strode through the barrier. Harry pushed his trolley, now, and looked for an empty compartment. He found one at the end of the train. Harry looked over to say bye to Lily and James. He had to play his part convincingly.

"Bye Harry!" Lily said, hugging him tightly. Her eyes were a bit watery. "Don't leave the castle after dark, and don't go wandering off."

"Remember, Hagrid invited you for tea on Friday. Don't mess with Peeves, and try not to be _as much_ of a troublemaker as I was. Oh, and," He leaned in and lowered his voice, "Don't ask about the shaving cream. I hear there are a certain pair of redheads who would be willing to do it again." James winked at Harry, tousling his hair.

Harry got onto the train and waved. It felt odd without anybody staring at Harry's scar, but Harry liked it all the same. He sat down in an empty compartment as the train started moving along, slowly, then gaining speed. Harry looked out of the window and waved at James and Lily until the platform vanished, as the the Hogwarts Express turned a corner. The train passed houses and bustling streets before going into a tunnel.

Harry sat back in his seat, wondering what he would have to do. Where was he, anyhow? This still didn't make any sense. Maybe he was just dreaming. Harry pinched his arm, hard. It hurt.

Suddenly, the door to his compartment opened. A dark boy who Harry recognized as Dean Thomas walked in.

"Could I sit here?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Harry replied, nodding. Dean put his trunk in the rack and sat down. "I'm Dean, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said the name and smiled to himself as Dean didn't look amazed and move his eyes up to a scar.

They sat there, awkwardly, until Harry asked, "Do you know what Quidditch is?", knowing what Dean's answer would be. Harry started explaining the game, and Dean looked amazed as Harry described flying on a broomstick.

The lunch trolley arrived soon after, earlier than Harry had remembered. Or maybe he was just distracted. He bought Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes for them to share. The view from the windows now showed farmland, as they were far away from London at that point.

Later on during the ride, after the lamps had been lit, Dean asked, "Did you hear about the murder in Bodmin? Kind of scary, isn't it. By some guy named Voldemort. I mean, I'm new to this, and all. My mum didn't want me to come after she heard it. My sisters aren't magic either."

Harry replied, "Yeah. A lot of people have non-magical parents. It's fine. But, I wouldn't say his name if I were you. People around here are scared and don't like it when you say it."

"Oh… That's what one of my sisters said. She said the name was scary… but she's only six, so…" He dropped off.

"I heard Hogwarts is really cool, though. The teachers and Dumbledore are all nice, apparently. Except for a few." Dean picked up the conversation again a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall is pretty strict, but she's a fair teacher."

They continued this small talk, until Seamus Finnigan arrived in the compartment and struck up a conversation with Dean. Harry had once wondered if Dean and Seamus had been friends before Hogwarts, and it seemed he was right.

"Hey, did you hear about the exploding toilet? Gave a lot of Muggles a turn I heard."

Harry quickly dropped out of the conversation. His thoughts moved to what was happening to him. Was he in some dream world, one that Voldemort had trapped him in? If that was true, what would he do? He'd have to speak with Dumbledore. Harry guessed he would just have to go through the year again, like before.

Harry intended to find out where he actually was. If he could keep up his act long enough to do some research, he just might be able to figure out what was happening. And, the Horcruxes were destroyed. Well, at least they were in the place he was before. If he could get back to… well, where he was before, it might mean the end for Voldemort. Harry's thoughts again drifted to Dumbledore. He would most likely know what to do, wouldn't he? Then again, the headmaster hadn't told Harry everything before. What would cause him to do this now?

"Harry? Harry," Seamus appeared to be talking, "I was just asking you if you saw the Chudley Cannons game yesterday. I can't believe they won! I mean, it's their first win of the season. Me mam was going to take me to watch but me dog ate our tickets."

Harry pulled himself out of his stupor and forced himself to continue with the conversation, which went from Quidditch to some gossip about a Prefect in Slytherin named Scarlett Emeralda. She had motion sickness, and apparently threw up accidentally on the witch who pushed the snack trolley. Luckily, the witch had come down to their trolley before she went to Scarlett's compartment.

The windows grew dark and the lamps turned on; The three of them changed into their robes.

"Hey, did you hear about the murder in Bodmin?" Seamus asked. Harry and Dean said they already talked about it.

"I hear You-Know-Who's getting really strong. This is the fifth murder this week. Me mam didn't want me to come to Hogwarts. She was scared of sending me."

Fifth? How strong was Voldemort? Were the Order and Dumbledore trying to stop him? Harry questioned Seamus further, using the excuse that he was on vacation and didn't hear the news recently.

Harry gathered that this week alone the Death Eaters had kidnapped the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the head Auror of the Minister's protection detail. They'd been attacking members of the Wizengamot, all in the past week or so. But the real worrying thing was that Seamus said these things as though they were common occurrence; as though they happened all the time.

Seamus and Dean soon picked up the conversation of how Quidditch was better than soccer, but Dean was adamantly defending his sport.

"Quidditch is soccer on broomsticks! It's so much better," Seamus argued back. "Who wants to watch people running when you could fly instead!"

Harry and Seamus laughed at Dean's expression when Seamus mentioned broomsticks meant flying around. Still chuckling, Harry glanced out the window. The train was slowing down. As Harry watched, something green caught his eye. Was… was that the Dark Mark? He looked outside again, alarmed, but the thing in the sky vanished before he could get a second glance. It had to have been the Dark Mark. What other possibility was there?

Soon enough, the train came to a stop. Harry, Dean, and Seamus were one of the first off of the Hogwarts Express. Harry was still thinking about the Dark Mark he had seen. It wasn't terribly far away from Hogwarts...

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" Hagrid's voice rang out over the crowd of older students heading towards the carriages. Harry, Dean, and Seamus headed over to Hagrid. He saw Ron a few feet away from them. Harry spoke, "Hi, Hagrid. How're you doing?"

"Well, well, if it isn' James and Lily Potter's son. I know yer parents, Harry. Great people." Seamus and Dean looked astounded, especially Dean, since Harry knew this giant man. Harry felt it would be better to stop acting like such a know it all, even though he now was. People would get suspicious, and attention was the last thing Harry wanted.

Harry thought Hagrid was leading them to the boats, but he lead them on a path through prickly bushes until he got to a small metal object, sitting on the water.

"Okay, ev'ryone get in. It's called a submachine, invented by 'em muggles, 'cept-"

"It won't work here if it's made by Muggles. There's too much magic in the air. Muggle devices will go haywire." Hermione blurted. "I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_. And, by the way, its sub_marine_, not sub_machine_. You have to use the proper terms, otherwise you're going to lead us to the wrong conclusion and this could affect our whole future! I read a book about Flidlyn McGoffit, who was going to become a doctor, or as the proper term for all of the non Muggle-Borns, Healer, but didn't because he used a term on his exam that his teacher used offhandedly which was incorrect, and he failed it. I'll have you know-,"

Hagrid looked dumbfounded, but then he interrupted Hermione's ramblings, "Correct, which is why we're usin' magic to power this 'cross the lake. Now, ge' in." The first years squeezed through the door.

Harry asked Hagrid, 'What about the boats? Why are we going in this?"

"Standard safety procedure. 'S been here for a while Harry, before yer parents were here as well. Where'd you learn about 'em boats?" Harry just shrugged, and climbed in last. The inside was bigger than he thought, as large as the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts.

The ride took a surprisingly short time, and it was warm, although it lacked the amazing first view of Hogwarts that Harry would always remember. When they landed at the other side of the lake, Hagrid ushered them up to the magnificent doors that led to Hogwarts. He raised a large fist and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 has been posted too.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

**This is my first fanfic, so please review with your opinions, comments, or suggestions! :)**


	2. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

**So this is Chapter 2 of The Journey. Hope you like the second chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling. All characters, places, etc, belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything but the plotline. I am merely writing this for fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: After Harry found out as much as he could about Voldemort's threat, he and the other students arrived at Hogwarts to start their First Year.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Confession<strong>

Professor McGonagall opened the door, and Hagrid ushered them quickly inside, shutting it behind them. The first years were led into the entrance hall, where McGonagall was standing. She explained the houses. Harry wasn't really listening. He already knew everything.

He wondered how strong Voldemort was getting, even in his first year! Harry knew that he had to find and destroy the Horcruxes sooner than later. He made up his mind to go see Dumbledore as soon as possible.

Harry didn't notice the first years had already started walking into the Great Hall, until Ron whispered back at him, "What are you doing? Come on!" Harry caught up with the rest of the first years. Professor McGonagall went through the list.

The list did not take very long, and when she called Harry's name, Harry walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.

"Well... if it isn't Mr. Potter. Nice to see you again." Harry was surprised that the Hat knew he had done all this before. "Yes. I know. You died, and came back and your parents are alive. You must be happy. You know, I don't even know where you came from and why, and that stinks because I'm supposed to know everything. Whatever. But you still have to beat him, though. And don't die this time around. Because, you know, that would be bad and all. Oh, and by the way, you're not hallucinating. As far as I can tell, you're here here to stay."

_Where's here? _Harry thought.

"Um, here is here. There's nothing really to it. I can sense that you're not from here, obviously, but that's about it. Talk to the Headmaster, he can probably help. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out to the crowd. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table.

He sat next to George Weasley, who said, "Wow. The hat was on your head for ten minutes! You're a hatstall. I'm George Weasley, by the way. My twin, Fred," He gestured to Fred while he bowed, "My other brother Percy's a prefect-"

"And a real pain as well." Fred finished.

"You're James Potter's son, right?" George asked.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Did he, by any chance, mention anything about shaving cream?"

"Well… he did, but he didn't tell me exactly. But I can find out, if you want."

"Great!" Fred's eyes glinted mischievously. "We wanted to do it on Percy."

"I like you, Harry. You could be our apprentice. We could teach you all we know. Your dad is our hero." George said seriously.

Harry laughed.

But something else was vying for his attention. Even the hat didn't know what'd happened to him. Harry looked up and saw Ron putting the Hat on. The Hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "Slyth- I'm only joking, Gryffindor!" Ron collapsed into the seat next to Harry, looking green.

* * *

><p>Lily bustled around the kitchen. Sirius, Remus, Remus' girlfriend Delilah, and Delilah's parents Fergus and Kathleen were all invited to dinner, and of course they all had accepted. Lily and James had invited Delilah's parents because Fergus and Kathleen wanted them to have a large part in Remus and Delilah's wedding, which Lily had immediately been excited about. They also wanted it to be around Christmas, if all the preparations could be done in time.<p>

Delilah's parents were Muggles and they were spending each and every moment debating over every single detail. The last time they were invited over, Delilah's parents had brought in a dozen notebooks, each detailing a particular something, ranging from important such as the meal plans down to trivial like the scent of hand soap in the restrooms.

They had also brought in twenty heavy books each detailing a theme that the wedding could be, ranging from classic to modern to contemporary (Lily didn't even know there was a difference; they all looked the same anyway) She doubted they would even be ready to hold the wedding at Christmas; it would probably take them a couple more years to finalize everything.

Lily was preparing a special dinner, since it was Remus and Delilah's anniversary. (Lily didn't understand why anybody would celebrate an anniversary if they weren't even married at the moment, but she thought it would be nice to have a party at their house instead, since Remus' flat wasn't all that large). Delilah had been working against the Anti-Werewolf Legislation, which was how she and Remus had met.

James was out buying Butterbeer, since Delilah's father Fergus had taken a particular liking to the drink.

Her thoughts of James and Remus reminded her of Peter Pettigrew, about whom she tried not to think. Peter had disappeared a few weeks ago. Dumbledore had said he joined Voldemort and had fed him information on the Order. The information caused Voldemort to attack the Longbottoms. But Peter hadn't declared his open allegiance to Voldemort until recently.

She'd always suspected him slightly as he didn't seem exactly trustworthy. But she and Delilah tried not to mention what had happened. Whenever someone did, James, Remus, and Sirius would get a scary look in their eyes, as if warning the person not to speak any longer. They were extremely protective of their friends, something Lily admired immensely.

Lily's eyes fell on a picture of Harry and James racing on their brooms and her heart warmed. Her wonderful husband and son never failed to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down. Picture Harry laughed as he zoomed out of the photograph.

Lily really missed Harry, which was weird because he'd only left that morning. She'd never been away from her son for more than a few hours at a time, maybe a day at most when they would go out and someone would baby-sit. She smiled and remembered how Harry had said he was too old to have a baby sitter. He was only seven at the time.

There was a loud crack in the next room. Lily gave a start. It was only James, however, who was carrying a bag of butterbeer bottles.

"Hey Lil. What time are they coming?"

"I'm not talking to you until you help me here." Lily said, smiling down at the skillet so James wouldn't see. She didn't really want his help. Last time he'd made dinner, Harry had gotten food poisoning.

"Sure, I'll help." James said, stressing out the last word. He went into the dining room and put the bottles down. Lily smirked and turned back to the pasta sauce. She knew he'd be more of a hindrance than anything. He still didn't understand Muggle appliances. This was the fifth stove that they'd had to install since they moved in.

* * *

><p>Harry went through the next week as though he was in a blur. He'd went to visit Dumbledore first thing the day after the feast, but the headmaster wasn't in his office. Harry came back twice, but Dumbledore just wasn't there. He'd asked McGonagall, and she said he'd left. Of course.<p>

His schedule was the exact same as the one he'd had at home. Ron was in all of his classes, and so was Hermione. She'd been nice for two seconds, a little bossy and pompous, though. But once he got a higher score than she did on their Transfiguration pretest, she'd been indifferent and slightly cold to him.

At last, it was Friday. Harry and Ron went down to breakfast a bit early, as they finally managed to not get lost. Harry, of course, had to appear clueless about the directions around the castle, otherwise it would arouse suspicion. But he glanced up at the staff table. Two chairs were empty, the large, ornate chair in the center of the table where Dumbledore sat, and the spot to the left of Professor Flitwick.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked, picking up a bowl of porridge. Ron checked his schedule.

"I think…wait, no, that's Thursday. Okay, here it is. We've got…Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron pantomimed vomiting onto his plate.

"What's wrong with the Slytherins?" Harry asked. He felt a bit defensive towards the house, as they all hadn't been bad. Snape, Slughorn, and Andromeda, among others hadn't lived up to their house's evil reputation. Even Regulus had helped them in fighting Voldemort.

"Well… they're just bad. Plus, there wasn't a dark wizard who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron said, after some hesitation. Harry took his chance.

"I wouldn't judge them all just because what a few did. They can't all be bad, can they?" Ron looked incredulously at Harry after he had spoken. They finished their breakfast in silence, then walked down towards the dungeons.

"Fred says Slughorn force-feeds you potions. But I don't believe him. Dumbledore wouldn't allow a loony like that, would he?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I wouldn't put it past him. But, you shouldn't always listen to what Fred or George say. From the sound of it, they're not the best people you can ask for advice." Harry said.

They reached Dungeon One and walked in. Most of the class was already assembled, but Slughorn wasn't there yet. Ron and Harry sat down next to Seamus and Dean, right as Slughorn waddled in, his massive stomach bulging.

_He must've gained weight since I last saw him. Well, I last saw him in an alternate dimension, so would that be past or future? Assuming that was an alternate dimension, because that's the only feasible explanation I have besides hallucination and after-life, so..._

"Welcome to first year Potions class, class!" Slughorn chuckled at his own joke. "I am Professor Slughorn, as you probably know. Today we're going to go over some potions safety, and then we'll set off to brew a simple potion. How does that sound, class?" A few students smiled weakly. "I probably should take attendance first, of course." Slughorn started calling off names of students.

"Parkinson, Pansy, Patil, Parvati, Potter- Harry Potter! Good lord, its Harry Potter! I knew your mother, m'boy, very fine student, indeed." He finished calling out names, then told the class to pull out their textbooks to page 3.

Slughorn then approached Harry and said, "I would be honored if you would join me for a party sometime this weekend. I've invited some other students as well, Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby, and a few others. Of course, Ms. Hermione Granger would also be welcome too."

Hermione was sitting at the next table over, and was listening in curiously. She gave a start when Slughorn mentioned her. "We can't miss out on the brightest student of the year! I've invited Rufus Scrimgeour and a few other high-ranking Ministry Officials. They want to see how this year's wizards are shaping up, of course. Meet me after class, Ms. Granger and Harry, and we'll discuss a suitable time for you two. Now, let's get to work!" He rubbed his hands together. Harry smirked. Slughorn was just as he had remembered.

Twenty minutes later, Slughorn had led them through the basics of beginners potion-making and set them on making a simple Cure for Boils. Slughorn walked around, occasionally making a comment such as, "It's six fangs, not five," and, "Don't forget the porcupine quills."

At the end of the lesson, nothing had exploded apart from Seamus' cauldron, and Harry and Ron each submitted a flask of their potion. Harry, of course, could have made it perfectly, but he decided to try to be a little sloppy in his work to avoid suspicion. Also, Hermione wouldn't like his getting a better grade than her. Harry and Ron walked over to the gargoyle in the corner and washed their utensils and hands under the icy jet.

"I feel bad for you, mate. I've heard about Slughorn. He calls his group of students the Slug Club. They just sit there and talk about career advice, according to Fred and George. Percy is in it. I think he's probably going to be there at the party! I'm glad I'm not you or Hermione." he laughed, then retrieved his books. "Good luck with Sluggy. If you don't want to go, just make up an excuse." Harry nodded.

"I just remembered, I can have Fred and George make it look like you're sick!" Ron continued. "They invented something like that. I'll go ask them right now. The only problem is, you actually do get sick a day after you use the magic. " He ran off, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Slughorn in the room. Harry was glad Ron didn't seem jealous of the attention Slughorn was giving him. He didn't want a repeat of fourth year.

"Well, m'boy, and Ms. Granger. How would tomorrow at 7:00 do? I've already contacted all the other invitees, and they've accepted." Slughorn bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, looking at the two.

"Of course, Professor. I'll come. Thank you very much for this invitation." Hermione said, smiling. Harry, feeling it would be rude to decline, also agreed.

"Thank you, Professor, for the invitation. I'll come as well."

"Excellent, Harry! I'll even ask your father if he could come. It would be excellent if we had an Auror present! I'll write him an owl now. And, I should probably see about some entertainment of some sort." He rubbed his chin, thoughtfully, then smiled. "I know the perfect thing! And cheap, too. I was their teacher, you know. But I won't spoil who I'll have come. You two should probably get off to your classes. See you soon, m'boy! You as well, Ms. Granger!" Slughorn walked to a cabinet as Harry and Hermione left the room.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Seamus returned to the Common Room. Dean had come down with something and was in the hospital wing. They sat playing Exploding Snap, which Harry lost and Seamus won. Ron came out fairly well, only losing half an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry and Ron went down to breakfast later, as it was the weekend. They decided to visit Hagrid, but when they went down to his cabin, they found it empty. He wasn't at breakfast, but they assumed he had eaten already. They knocked a few times, then Harry went around to peer into the window. The shades were drawn.<p>

"Where d'you reckon he is?" said Ron.

"I dunno. He's probably just out." Harry replied. But in reality he was a bit nervous. Hagrid usually had stopped attending meals when he was upset about something. But there was no point in standing around.

They were about to head back when Hagrid came stumping out of the woods, stopping at the edge.

"Hagrid! Hi!" Ron yelled, waving. Hagrid gestured for them to come to him.

When they arrived, Harry said, "Hi, Hagrid. What were you doing in the woods so early?"

"Well, I wa'... Well, guess it couldn' hurt, tellin' you two. I heard a loud noise yesterday nigh', and I wa' checkin' it out. It sounded a bit like a person whistlin'. I didn' find nothin', 'cept for this piece o' fabric. Here." Hagrid showed Harry and Ron.

It was black, ripped on the edge. It had a funny crest on it. The symbol looked almost like the Hogwarts crest, except the colors were inverted and the animals were different.

Instead of a lion for Gryffindor, there was a wolf, while the serpent of Slytherin was substituted by an owl. Ravenclaw's eagle was now a racoon, and the badger for Hufflepuff was now a bear.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothin', probably. Maybe jus' a prank or summat. I'll still tell Professor Dumbledore, though. But not now, though. He's not here righ' now. Best to just wait."

When questioned as to where Dumbledore was, Hagrid said, "He's off doin' stuff with the Order." With that, Hagrid led them into his cabin, where he served them tea and a plate of rock cakes, which they refused, saying they already ate.

Harry was, at first, slightly shocked that Hagrid revealed the Order to Ron, but then he remembered Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were most likely in it since the Voldemort threat had been around here for a long time now.

Hagrid was now telling a story about when Ron's older brother, Charlie, had gotten stuck in a cave for three days with an injured baby unicorn in his third year during his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"So that's why Charlie loves animals so much." Ron said. "I thought he was just doing it to spite mum, since she wanted him to work in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Cooperation, which is so boring!"

They continued this small talk till lunch when the two of them headed up to the Great Hall. Hagrid stayed down at his cabin with a "mutton stew" that Harry and Ron had refused to eat after seeing the chunks of hairy meat floating around.

As they were eating real food, Harry remembered that he had to go to Slughorn's party. When he mentioned it to Ron, he said, "Yuck. I know Percy's going too, so watch out for him."

At five minutes before seven, Harry left the common room and headed towards Slughorn's office. As he approached, he could hear the sounds of laughter and music. He sped up, not wanting to be late. Harry reached the office's door and pushed it open.

The office had magical streamers strewn over every wall, and they rustled slightly in a way that looked like wind. There were color changing lights on the ceiling, and servers wearing jackets carrying food and drinks. It was the typical Slug Club setup.

Slughorn saw Harry and went over immediately. "Harry! Come in, come in. I was waiting for you!" He grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him into the thick of the party.

"And here, Harry, is the head of the Department of Trade, Jane Fulltrout. And over here, we have a high ranking Ministry official, Paul Beargenson. And over here, you'll be glad to see, is the co-manager of his Auror department sector, Sirius Black. I think you'd know him." Slughorn said, happily. Sirius was standing behind a table, looking a bit awkward. He was eating a cupcake. "Go on, go talk to him, Harry." Slughorn pushed him forward slightly.

"Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, Harry!" Sirius said, looking relieved to see a familiar face. "Slughorn made you come 'cause of Lily and James?"

"Yep. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can let you in on a little secret, godfather to godson. I'm here because Dumbledore wanted more protection, and nearly half my sector and I are stationed here now. He didn't say why, but he was really firm and demanded us immediately." Sirius said. "But don't go telling this to anyone else. Dumbledore said he didn't want the information to get out and scare the students."

So it was shaping up like before, now only worse. Dumbledore was absent from the school for long periods of time and he requested a huge Auror detail to give extra security to the castle. He must not have been underestimating Voldemort, even though it seemed many other people were.

That night, before Harry went to bed, he looked outside the tower window. He sat there, watching the trees in the starry night.

As he watched, he saw a few Dementors gliding towards the castle, only to be stopped by the protective enchantments. And soon, on the ground, he saw some Aurors going to the spot to investigate. As he watched, he saw a few flashes of light. It appeared the Aurors were fighting something, but they were quickly subdued. Reinforcements ran in, Harry could barely make out in the darkness, and they fought whatever the thing was that was attacking. The giant thing was black, and Harry could only see its outline. A few jets of red light hit it and it stumbled. The Aurors ran forwards and ropes flew out of the ends of their wands, tying up the creature thing. They levitated it with their wands and marched out of the grounds, looking rather odd.

* * *

><p>Harry sent letters to his parents every day, trying to make up for lost time. Ron found it fascinating that Harry's dad was an Auror. (Harry had only just found out about that in a letter he'd received earlier from Lily and James). James had exploded another Muggle microwave, so things were normal there.<p>

The next Friday morning found Harry and Ron leaving the dormitory a bit earlier than usual. A small cluster of older students were milling around the notice board, all talking about a new notice that had been pinned up overnight. Harry managed to get closer to the board as a group of sixth years left for breakfast, chattering about some girl who accidentally vomited on Professor McGonagall. The notice said:

Magic Defense Classes

1st and 2nd Years 6:00 Monday to Friday

3rd and 4th Years 7:00 Monday to Friday

5th Years 8:00 every Tuesday and Thursday

6th and 7th Years 10:00 every Tuesday and Thursday

Meetings in the Great Hall

Don't Be Late

Harry suspected this new class was made in part due to Voldemort being at large. And he had a hunch the "Don't be late" was courtesy of Professor Muirgen. Now that Harry thought about it, all of his other classes seemed to be more defence based and advanced than before. Defence Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Muirgen, was longer than any of the other classes, and they _were_ already learning Shield Charms and Disarming spells.

Harry hadn't really noticed until now, because all of that was easy for him. In Charms they were focusing on spells to cause their opponents to lose their focus, or forget what they were doing. And, Professor Flitwick had them working on Silencing Charms, most likely to prevent somebody from casting a spell out loud. Harry thought this was rather unnecessary because of the existence of nonverbal spells, but what did he know? In Transfiguration, they had worked on transfiguring an opponent's hair into fur, covering their face. This allowed for a "quick escape."

Later that day, Ron asked, "I wonder why they're doing this. I mean, I know You-Know-Who's out there, but I thought the castle was protected."

"I guess its just a precaution. Be glad they're protecting us in the first place," Harry replied darkly. That night at a quarter to 6, Harry and Ron left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. There were quite a few First and Second years already there, looking around. Harry spotted Hermione talking to Terry Boot, and Seamus and Dean near the back. He and Ron headed towards them.

"I wonder who's teaching." Hannah Abbott said, looking around for one of the professors. She was standing nearby with a group of Hufflepuffs.

"I bet it's Dumbledore! He's the only one You-Know-Who ever feared." Ron spoke in a hushed voice when he said Voldemort's name, even though he never actually said the name itself.

"Ron, Dumbledore hasn't been here since the Feast." Dean said.

This caught Seamus's attention. "I wonder what happened to him."

Just then the crowd of whispering students came to a sudden hush. Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall and Snape, had walked into the hall. Harry was immediately relieved. He could talk to Dumbledore as soon as the session was over. The teachers started dividing the students into pairs. Soon, they had all of the students practicing the Stunning Spell. Harry defeated Ron easily. As Ron pulled himself up for the eight time, Professor McGonagall walked over.

"Potter, I'd appreciate it if you would please pick a..." She hesitated before speaking again, "A more _able_ partner, if you will, to give yourself more of a challenge. Why not… Hermione Granger?" She looked around the crowd of students. "Miss Granger, if you could kindly come here, please." Hermione walked over, looking a bit excited.

"Miss Granger, since you and Potter are the best in your year-," Hermione blushed, "-I'd prefer if you two practiced together. It'll be a challenge for the both of you." Professor McGonagall brought Ron over to Terry Boot, Hermione's partner, then left to weave through the crowd, occasionally making comments about a student's technique.

Harry and Hermione started dueling, the latter using spells that she most likely learned from other books. Harry had no choice but to stun her. He didn't want to, of course. But he also didn't want his bogeys to be attacking him all night.

They kept this up until Dumbledore shot sparks from the end of his wand, signaling the end of their session. Harry had thought the session was okay, but he had done a much better job with the D.A. Maybe it had something to do with teaching a bunch of untrained eleven (and in some cases twelve) year olds. At least nothing had exploded so far.

"Very well done indeed. You all have performed remarkably, considering this was your first time using the spell." Harry suspected this had something to do with the danger they all were in. Maybe it was a better drive to do well. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Before we go, I'd like to have a demonstration of a duel between Professor Muirgen and the best student of your year, Harry Potter!" The students all looked frightened for Harry, and Hermione looked abashed. No doubt she had expected to be called up. Harry was bewildered. Why would Dumbledore even want to have a first year duel a teacher? Harry wasn't really worried, he'd faced worse, but still. When Harry walked up to face Muirgen, Dumbledore was surveying him with an odd look on his face. Harry didn't like it. It seemed like a look that meant, 'I know everything about you.' He didn't usually expect that type of look from Dumbledore. Harry faced Muirgen, and Dumbledore signaled them to start.

Muirgen started firing spells off with such intensity that Harry was actually scared. He let his instincts take over, dodging and blocking. The students looked amazed that Harry wasn't even dead yet. Fun stuff. How could he do that?

"_Stupefy!" _Harry blocked Muirgen's spell with a nonverbal Shield Charm.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _Muirgen seemed to be going easy on Harry. Not that he was trying to win anyway, since it would be suspicious if a first year defeated a fully qualified Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Now, even Hermione looked slightly impressed, thought it seemed she was trying hard not to show it. Harry thought, "_Levicorpous!" _but Muirgen blocked it with a shield so powerful Harry fell back. Dumbledore signalled Muirgen to stop, and pulled Harry to his feet.

"That was an excellent duel. Now, off to your dormitories, please. That homework will not do itself!"

Harry made to leave with Ron, Dean, and Seamus, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm. "No. Come with me." He led Harry to his office, sat down in the chair behind his desk, and surveyed Harry.

"How did you know to do all of those spells? I've been watching you, Harry. I know something is bothering you."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had a suspicion that Dumbledore knew what the Hat had told him, and he thought that was why he had Harry duel Muirgen.

"I wouldn't have had a student duel a teacher if I hadn't suspected there was something different about them."

Should he or should he not tell? There wasn't really a reason for not telling, though, and maybe Dumbledore could help him.

He confessed to Dumbledore what had happened in his previous life, all down to when he sacrificed himself, and then arrived here. He told Dumbledore of everything except for the Horcruxes. He didn't know why, but he felt a little self conscious. He was a Horcrux for a while, wasn't he? Besides, they might not even exist here...

Dumbledore listened and when Harry was finished, he looked at his fingers for a long while. Then he said, "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Harry fumed at this. It was not the time for Dumbledore's eccentricities! However, he accepted the Muggle sweet and plopped it into his mouth. It actually wasn't that bad. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I knew people would like them if they gave the sweet a chance. Anyway, the Hat always knows everything. I sensed something was different about you. I, however, did not want to use Legilimency on you, because if I happened to be wrong, it would have been very rude. But, I suspect that, from what you told me, the protection that resided in your veins from Lily had not completely left you when you turned seventeen. I think, that since Voldemort was and is filled with such hatred and contempt, he couldn't kill somebody as pure and good as you. And since he, as you say, had used your blood to resurrect himself, you and him both could not be killed. So you must have come here, instead."

"But where's _here_?"

"You probably came from a different dimension." Dumbledore said this so calmly that Harry almost laughed. But then he thought this made sense. And it felt good to finally tell somebody what happened.

"Do you think the battle's still going on back home?" Harry asked.

"There are probably hundreds of dimensions, waiting to be uncovered. We cannot pretend to even guess what happens in any other." Dumbledore surveyed his fingers yet again.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Now? Now, I believe, you should get on with your life. You have a chance to relive it, only with your parents alive this time. I would enjoy this opportunity, Harry. Not-," Dumbledore hesitated slightly, "Not many people would ever get this chance. Or would deserve it. You deserve it." Dumbledore's voice wavered slightly, and he surveyed Harry with his deep blue eyes.

Harry realized with a start that Dumbledore was most likely thinking about his mother, father, and sister Ariana. Harry knew now how much they had meant to him and they haunted him to this day. Harry wanted to say something, to comfort him, but there was some sort of finality in the way that Dumbledore spoke that alerted Harry not to mention it. He bade the Headmaster goodnight but when he reached the doorway, Dumbledore spoke again.

"It would be best, Harry, if you didn't mention this to anyone, at least not until we can make more sense of this. I'll do my best to find out more, but don't expect it to come quickly. This, as far as I know, has never happened before to any wizard. Goodnight, Harry."

For a split second, Harry had a random urge to tell Dumbledore what Hagrid had found in the forest. It didn't seem remarkably important, but Harry, for some reason, felt he ought to tell the Headmaster. But something held him back.

"Goodnight, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please comment/ review with your opinions!**


	3. The Secret Room

**Author's Note: The end of this chapter and the next won't seem important at first, but they will be soon, later on in the story. Enjoy chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling. All characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything but the plotline. I am merely writing this for fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Harry has just told Dumbledore about everything that had happened, and Dumbledore advised him to move on and enjoy his new life.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Secret Room<strong>

Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the school, continued their defence lessons. Ron was very determined to learn (not that he was any good at it). Harry knew that Ron would improve and that his lack of ability was because he had Charlie's old wand, and it wouldn't work for him as well as a wand that chose Ron would.

Harry often studied the faces of his fellow students in Gryffindor tower. Most looked tired but nervous, as if they expected Voldemort to attack any moment. Even Fred and George weren't joking around as much. And, worst of all, there was no Quidditch. Apparently it was too dangerous to be out on the fields at night. Harry noticed that all of the secret passageways had been sealed off with some kind of magic. He didn't know how the staff had found them, but the school wouldn't be able to use the passageways if they ever needed to make a quick escape.

Security was tighter than ever. Students weren't allowed out of their common rooms after their defense lessons ended. There were no Hogsmeade visits, (not that it mattered to him, he wasn't in his third year). Teachers and ghosts patrolled the corridors at night, and students were shepherded from class to class by a teacher.

Harry was now in contact with Sirius as well. Harry's parents had apparently bought him an owl, because he had discovered a cage along with his luggage containing a Pygmy Owl named Widget. Harry didn't know where that name had come from. He liked Widget, but he missed Hedwig all the same.

Harry soon found out that Remus and Delilah were getting married. Sirius told Harry that he had to come to the wedding, which would be held near Christmas that year.

Harry was a bit annoyed with Dumbledore, though. He was stuck in another dimension and Dumbledore wanted him to sit tight and not do anything? But he couldn't talk to Dumbledore, for Dumbledore was once again absent from the staff table. Harry wished he'd mentioned the Horcruxes during their meeting. He didn't know why he hadn't, but he chastised himself for missing the chance. He had half a mind to talk to Professor McGonagall instead of Dumbledore, but he didn't know how she would take the information.

Harry noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott, among other Slytherin children of Death Eaters were also absent from Hogwarts. But the other Slytherins with whom Harry was partnered sometimes in lessons were not half bad. In fact, some of them were genuinely nice. One Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, let slip the Slytherin children of Death Eaters threatened and blackmailed the other Slytherins into acting harshly against other houses in Hogwarts. In hindsight, this should have been obvious since all Slytherins couldn't have been bad.

It wasn't pleasant, however, how the Slytherins all got a bad reputation for the actions of a few. Harry started defending the Slytherins who were nicer, from people who assumed all of them were just bad in general. Maybe this was just something different in this dimension/world place, but it could've been the same back home as well.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, it was Halloween. At breakfast that day, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean sat down at the Gryffindor table near Percy, who was reading the <em>Daily Prophet<em>. The Prefect greeted them with a smile. He'd been much more friendly with Harry after the party.

The Hall was magnificent as usual. The whole room was bathed in orange light coming from the large pumpkins situated alongside the tables while live bats flew around the ceiling, which was a clear, cold blue.

"I heard they're getting dancing skeletons for the feast." Ron picked a piece of toast and started buttering it.

"Skeletons? How do skeletons dance?" Dean asked, with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry would have joined in the conversation, but something caught his eye. Percy had left his newspaper. Harry picked it up, and read the article on the front page.

_Sudden Disappearance of Minister's Wife Prompts Fear and Uncertainty Throughout Community_

_The wife of Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has gone missing. Hestia Shacklebolt (née Jones) 29, was alone in their home late Friday evening while her husband attended an unscheduled International Conference. When the Minister arrived home at midnight, he found their Aurors unconscious and the sitting room a mess, furniture turned over and cracks in the walls. His wife was gone. She had apparently put up a great struggle, but was overcome. He immediately ordered an investigation and search. He is taking the week off in grief while his second in command is running office. Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour, released a statement today;_

_"This is most obviously a great tragedy. We have, however, found several clues that point to Death Eater involvement. No doubt they were after the Minister. Every attempt is being made to rescue Mrs. Shacklebolt. We ask reporters to leave the Minster to grieve only with his close family and friends, and to not try to interview him or ask him questions. Thank you." _

Harry sat in silence and shock. They'd gotten Hestia, too? Voldemort was even more powerful than Harry had realized, if Voldemort was capable of launching an assault upon the Minister of Magic's home! Dumbledore had to come back soon. The sooner Harry could tell him about the Horcruxes, assuming Dumbledore didn't already know, the sooner they could hunt them down and try to stop Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Harry and the Weasleys spent most of the time until the feast playing Exploding Snap. Ron and Fred came out of the game fairly well, perhaps missing an eyebrow or two all the same. Harry and George had beaten them spectacularly, causing significant damage to a valuable chair.<p>

The Weasleys and Harry headed down to the Great Hall at 5 before seven. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry couldn't help but notice how few students were left at Hogwarts. It was more evident when all the students were in one area at once. News of disappearances and attacks arrived almost daily, and many students were being taken out of Hogwarts. And now, Hestia had been kidnapped too. It was awful.

Ron elbowed Harry.

"Dumbledore's been gone a lot, hasn't he? I wonder if something's happened to him." Ron said. Harry was about to respond, when Professor McGonagall stood up.

"You may all begin the feast." Ron immediately dove for the pork chops. He loaded up his plate, piling it with almost everything except the peppermint humbugs. Harry didn't eat much. What if something had actually happened to Dumbledore? It wasn't likely for something to have happened to the powerful wizard, yes, but it also wasn't likely for Dumbledore to have willingly left his students alone this long. When could he talk to Dumbledore about everything?

Halloween passed by uneventfully, unless one counted Peeves' rigging all of the pudding on the table to explode in plumes of confetti and dog slobber as an event.

* * *

><p>Midway through November, Harry sent a special letter to his parents.<p>

_Hi Mum, Dad._

_How are you? Mum, I hope you're not worrying about me too much. Hogwarts is great! There's tons of security here, so you don't need to worry about me. We've been training in defense. But I was going to ask you, since Remus and Delilah's wedding is during Christmas and we're going, could I bring a few of my friends, Ron, Fred, George and Percy Weasley? I asked them what they were doing during Christmas, and they said their parents were heading up to Romania to visit their brother Charlie. So maybe we could invite them? Could you please ask Remus if they can come?_

_Say hi to Prince for me!_

_Harry_

Harry received his response two days later. Remus and Delilah had been delighted, he was told, and they had said any friend of Harry's was a friend of theirs. But Delilah's parents were in a tizzy, since the four guests added in had completely overturned their plan. They sent Harry a letter asking him whether the Weasleys had any allergies, did they need to sit in the front due to vision problems, what were their middle names, would they need a chaperone since they were underage, what type of drink they liked, what scent of soap they wanted in the bathrooms, etc. The list of questions was so long, they needed two owls to deliver it, each holding one end of the envelope.

The Weasleys had accepted Harry's offer and they spent the whole of Friday afternoon and evening answering the questionnaire. Percy was quite excited, as he apparently loved planning things. Mrs. Weasley was pleased and thanked Harry very much for the offer. They were friends of Harry's parents and Remus, she wrote, so she was ever so grateful. If there was anything she could do to assist the planning, just ask.

Lily had told Harry that Molly had sent a five page letter to them, thanking them and asking if she could be of any help.

* * *

><p>When Harry, Ron, and the twins went to breakfast on Saturday, Harry couldn't help but notice Dumbledore was still absent from the staff table. He had been gone for almost two months now. The last time he had seen Dumbledore was after the training session where Harry had duelled Muirgen. Harry had been waiting to tell Dumbledore about the Horcruxes so they could hunt them down. Harry guessed he could just tell Dumbledore everything, since there was probably no way he would ever get back to his other home, as he still didn't know what else to call it.<p>

He figured there might actually be more Horcruxes to hunt down than before, since Voldemort had eleven more years to gain power, and they needed to start as fast as possible.

Harry suddenly realized, as he sat down at the table, the diadem of Ravenclaw was still in the Room of Requirement! He could get it out and then, when Dumbledore arrived again, use the sword of Gryffindor to destroy it! Harry got up from the table, mumbled an excuse to the Weasleys and left the Great Hall.

He headed up to the seventh floor, panting as he ran up the final staircase. Being in an eleven year old body, he wasn't quite in shape anymore. Harry peered down the corridor where the entrance to the Room was located. The corridor was deserted. Harry walked in front of the area he knew to be the door, and walked by it three times with his eyes closed, muttering in his head, "_I need the place where things are hidden." _

Harry opened his eyes. It didn't work. Harry tried a variation of what he had tried before. He opened his eyes again. Still no door. He walked back and forth at least a dozen times, until finally a magnificent door appeared in front of him. He went inside and shut the door quietly. The room was pitch black, not at all how he remembered it. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos._"

His wand tip ignited. The small light was just enough for him to see a few feet in front of him. Harry held his wand high above his head, then set out down a row. He couldn't remember exactly where the diadem was, only that it was on top of a marble bust. He saw many objects undoubtedly from past Hogwarts students that would not be allowed at Hogwarts. Harry saw Fanged Frisbees, cages, books, and other things he couldn't name as he ran down each corridor, looking for the lost diadem.

At last, Harry saw it. He ran towards the bust when he hit something face first and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he said, glasses askew. What was that? He got up and dusted himself off. Harry carefully put his hand forward as far as he could. His hand met empty air for a bit, then his fingers collided with something. It made a humming sound, then flashed light blue, ripples of light expanding through the shield from the point where he touched it.

Yes, Harry had figured it was a shield, or a blockade of some sort. It was sort of like the barrier which had prevented one from touching the Horcrux back in the cave. Most likely some dumb student had placed it here, wanting to hide whatever illegal item they had left behind. Things could've gone differently here, after all.

Harry walked as far as he could towards the left, until he met a wall of rubbish. His hand still struck the barrier. Harry tried going through the other side, but without luck. The area with the diadem was sealed in. The shield completely encircled the area. Harry walked over to a pile of items near the shield and climbed precariously. Once he reached an area that was deemed high enough, he stretched his hand out again. His fingers didn't meet any force field.

Just to make sure, he climbed back down and walked along the aisles, until he found an long, old Eagle Quill. Harry climbed back up the pile and stretched his hand out again, this time holding the quill. It didn't appear there was a shield up this high. Just for good measure, he threw the quill. There was a flash of bright blue, and the ashes of the quill fell to the ground.

"Great." he mumbled to himself. What was he going to do now? He climbed down, and walked over to a pile of the old rubbish that acted as a wall.

"_Reducto!_"

A jet of light blasted out of his wand and hit the mound of junk. Nothing happened. The pile must be enchanted. He tried the same with the shield, also without luck. He tried a number of spells, including, "_Stupefy,"_ and "_Confringo,"_ Harry had honestly expected Confringo to work. He'd even tried Alohomora. What spell could he use to break through this shield? And what did this student (Yes, Harry was pretty sure it was a student) want to hide so badly? He lost his patience.

"_Confringo! Stupefy! Reducto! Eradico!_" Harry had made the last one up. But a jet of light exploded out of his wand in a deadly ray. His wand jerked, and he could barely hold it. The spell went right through the shield, cutting through like it was soft butter. The jet of light dissipated, and there was a small oval in the shield, almost big enough for Harry to squeeze through.

Harry knew Hermione would have chided him. She would have given him a lecture on the risk of inventing spells, blah, blah, blah. He put his leg through the opening, then his head. He managed to pull himself through and land in a heap on the ground.

He walked over to the bust and the diadem was there. Right there. He picked it up. In hindsight, he wished he had brought something to carry the diadem in. It would be awkward if he came out into the corridor carrying it. He tried to put it in his pocket. It fit only part way. He put it under his shirt instead, and was about to leave when something caught his eye.

It was his copy of Advanced Potion making, complete with the new cover and the tattered pages inside. How did it get in there? For all he knew, it was still in the cupboard in the potion's room. Harry made a note to check the cupboard next time he went into the classroom. He ran back towards the door and, after he had checked the corridor, left the Room of Requirement.

He tried not to look to guilty or walk too fast, keeping his arms crossed. Harry stopped in the middle of a corridor. Now that he had the diadem, what was he going to do with it? He couldn't exactly destroy it; There weren't basilisk fangs lying around their dormitory, as far as he knew.

He went up to Gryffindor Tower, and once he reached his trunk, opened it. The dormitory was deserted. He pulled out the diadem and wrapped it in an old shirt, then placed near the bottom of his trunk, covering it with other belongings. But it didn't feel secure enough for him.

Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the trunk. "_Colloportus!"_ This method was, as far as Harry knew, only for doors. But it didn't hurt to test different methods out. After all, why would he be a wizard then?

_Ugh, I'm turning into Hermione._

Harry tried opening the trunk. He couldn't. Perfect. Harry smiled and went into the common room. A few people were inside, but most were still at breakfast, right? Harry looked at his watch. It was already one in the afternoon! He'd been in the Room longer than he had realized. Harry walked back down the stairs and left the common room to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Harry and Ron entering the common room earlier than usual. Ron's rat, Phillip, had been on a rampage, squeaking up a storm when he climbed into Seamus's trunk and found a stuffed cat toy. As a result, the boys in their dormitory woke up two hours earlier than normal.<p>

Harry had been disappointed to hear Ron's old rat, Scabbers, had "disappeared", AKA joined Voldemort. Ron had gotten a replacement rat, Philip. Philip had attitude problems.

When Harry and Ron had went down to the common room this particular morning, grumbling about their lack of sleep, a cluster of students was again surrounding the notice board. They were most presumably early risers. Harry managed to break through the crowd to read the board.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

All students are required to participate in a dueling examination.

Students will be provided with a test booklet detailing which spells are needed.

History of each spell is required for the written exam.

Practical examinations will be conducted in groups.

First Years: Written Examination: Monday, November 25th 3-4PM

Practical Examination: Monday December 2nd 4-5 PM

You may pick up your test booklet at your next dueling practice.

Shut up and start studying.

Harry went back to Ron and told him what the message contained.

"We have to take examinations? Why? I don't suppose you know any of the spells' histories, do you? Why do we even need to know this? Will this _ever_ be useful?" Ron fumed as they made their way down the staircase.

"I don't know, Ron. Go complain to McGonagall if you want. But, knowing Muirgen, she probably expects us to have researched it all anyway. We're not all Hermione. But it can't be more than a few spells, right?" Harry was sorely wrong. At their defence lesson, Professor McGonagall had given a fifteen minute lecture on the importance of these exams. She then handed out the test booklet. It detailed all of the spells they had learned throughout the year, so far, which was at least 30 different spells. Ron was furious at the end of the lesson.

"Do you know how many spells there are? And how many pages? It's like a novel or something!" Ron flipped through all of the pages, each detailing a spell and what they needed to know for it. They would have to research the history for themselves, however.

"Think of it this way. The seventh years must have, like, 100 spells to learn! We only have 30." This did not cheer up Ron in the slightest. He continued grumbling all the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

This was the one test Harry wouldn't be the top in. Hermione was the best in research, no matter how much Harry remembered from before. The thought cheered him up slightly, as Hermione might warm up to him a little if she beat him on this test.

* * *

><p>Five minutes before three on the next Monday, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus left their dormitory and went to the Great Hall for their written examination. They had spent every free moment of the last week researching the spells, and still Harry didn't know all of it.<p>

"You may begin." Professor McGonagall was administering all of the exams because Dumbledore was still absent from the school. Harry had written to Lily and James, asking where Dumbledore was. They had been vague in their response, saying Dumbledore might have been taking family time off. However, Harry knew he had no family except Aberforth, and even _their _relationship was strained. Harry was certain his parents had been withholding information.

Harry's paper was still blank. Ron kicked his chair and motioned for him to start writing. Harry started and looked at the timer at the front of the room for the exam. He'd been sitting for five minutes, not writing anything.

Harry turned over the paper, and looked at the first question.

_**1. What is the incantation for the Jelly Legs curse, and who came up with the spell? What situation had prompted the accidental discovery of the spell?**_

_**2. Do you believe this spell would be useful in combat? Give an example on when and how you could use this spell. **_

The test continued on with fifty questions like this. Harry did his best, but his mind went blank for a few of the spells. The first years went into a side chamber and exited through that room, not wanting to disturb the teachers as they prepped the hall for the second year written examinations. The first years left the side chamber, muttering darkly about the spells they didn't remember. Only Hermione seemed confident about her test. Harry felt he did rather poorly.

The next week of lessons was devoted to reviewing for the practical. Apparently, even potions would need to be brewed during this examination. Harry personally felt he would have to excell in this exam, to counterbalance the terrible grade he was sure to receive on the written one.

The next Monday, the day of their practical, had the castle grounds covered in at least a meter of snow. The snow was still coming down hard as the first years started their practical. Harry felt he did pretty well. He succeeded in Disarming, Petrifying, Silencing, and Stunning his opponent. He demonstrated the Jelly-Legs Curse, The Leg Locking Curse, The Shield Charm and the Full Body Bind among others.

Then, he and his partner, Susan Bones, switched. As she used a Silencing Charm on Harry, he subconsciously said, "_Expelliarmus_!" in his head, and Susan's wand flew out of her hand. It was a defensive reaction, really, from all those months hiding out, on the run from Voldemort. He didn't mean to do it.

Professor McGonagall stared in Harry's direction. He tried to act surprised; maybe he could pass this off as someone else's casting the spell and hitting Susan instead, or maybe that Susan was just clumsy. She was blushing, which added to Harry's defense. Susan cast her next charm, but McGonagall was still surveying Harry closely. When the practical ended, Harry was one of the first to leave.

The first years received their marks for the examinations. Harry had luckily scraped a pass in the written examination and passed with full marks on the practical.

* * *

><p>One day in the middle of December, Professor McGonagall came around, collecting the names of the students who were staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. He would have to talk to Dumbledore after the holidays. Hopefully, he would be back by then.<p>

Harry was so pleased to finally be able to be a student who went home for Christmas, who had a home to look forward too. With a loving family. The absence of his childhood at the Dursleys' hadn't really impacted him until now.

* * *

><p>At 10 minutes before 7, Harry set off from the common room. Slughorn had invited him to a Christmas party, He wondered who would be there. Obviously, there would be many older students present, and Ron had said Percy was most likely invited. And Hermione, obviously, would be there.<p>

The party would be a perfect time to try to get Hermione onto his good side. He had tried and tried again, but Hermione was brushing him off. He guessed it had to do with his beating her in most classes, though he hadn't expected her to hold it against him _this _much.

* * *

><p>Harry walked in to Slughorn's office and immediately registered the fact that most of the partygoers who were standing around talking were Fifth Years and older, so they were quite ahead of him by age. Well, now that he thought about it, would he be older or younger, since he still remembered everything from when he was seventeen but he looked only eleven…<p>

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, walking towards him. There was a quiet, sort of classical music playing in the background. "You're just in time for the entertainment. I held it up until you arrived, but here you are!"

"Oh, no, Professor. You didn't have to wait for me. I was just lost…." His words were drowned out as Slughorn steered him to the back of the office. It seemed he'd done some more magic on the office, since it was expanded quite larger than Harry had expected. A large stage with a golden trimmed curtain sat in the middle of the space, facing rows of plush seats. A few students were already seated.

Slughorn brought Harry over to seats in the middle of the seating area. Hermione was already there, along with a few older students Harry didn't recognize, Cormac McLaggen, Percy Weasley, who waved to Harry cheerily, and, to Harry's surprise, Oliver Wood.

"These are the best seats, Harry. Now, I'll go round up the rest of the kids and I'll be right back." Slughorn now spoke to the rest of the students in the area, then he waddled back to where they had just arrived. Harry sank into a seat next to Percy.

"Hello, Harry." Percy shook his hand. Knowing Percy, this would probably become a speech on something boring.

"Well, let me tell you, these parties are excellent. If you want a Ministry position, Professor Slughorn can help. He has excellent contacts. I've already spoken with him. It's never too early to start thinking about the future, Harry. He's a personal friend of Barty Crouch, and he's recommended me for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I certainly hope to help make improvements to the system. For example-,"

Harry was saved from listening to Percy's boring speech by the re-appearance of Slughorn. The Professor walked onto the stage, the buttons on his jacket straining slightly.

"I would now like to introduce a very special group of performers, all of whom I have taught before. Without further ado, I bring to you, the Weird Sisters!" Slughorn stepped off of the stage while the lights dimmed. The dark blue curtain rose up and the Weird Sisters came forwards. They immediately started with a fast song, and even Percy seemed impressed at Slughorn's entertainment.

This went on for a while, and the Weird Sisters started a sing-along. Slughorn had moved the seats and Transfigured the floor beneath the stage into a dancing area. Harry, as he did not usually like dancing ever since the Yule Ball, ended up sitting by the wall. Hermione was speaking with a few sixth-year Ravenclaws. Harry decided he'd get something to eat, as he hadn't had much dinner.

At the refreshments table, Harry met Percy, who didn't applaud his fellow students' "Unsophisticated Behaviour," as he so called it. Harry didn't stop to chat, since Percy would probably start a conversation about his ambitions again. But then he stopped, and turned back to Percy.

"Hey, Percy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hello, Harry. I thought you'd want to join the festivities."

"Well, no. I was actually going to tell you something. You said to me your ambition was to get into the Department of Magical Cooperation, right?"

"Yes, it was. I had spoken to the Head with Slughorn. He seems to appreciate my dedication," Percy smiled and spoke proudly at this statement. This was the thing that caused all the problems the Weasleys had in the other dimension... thingy. Harry wished he could say something, anything, to prevent the Weasleys from getting torn apart. But for some reason, he felt as though he wasn't supposed to tell anyone of his predicament. And Dumbledore told him not to.

So, he then picked up what he had come for, food, and made his way back to the back of the "office" (it was so large, it could hardly be called that) where the Weird Sisters were now performing a slow song to which a few people were dancing in pairs. The party was getting boring for Harry, as he did not know anybody besides Hermione, and Hermione was currently in a discussion with Slughorn about her chances of getting into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Slughorn soon walked away from Hermione; evidently, their conversation was over. Harry had a sudden thought, and went over to her. Might as well try to get her to warm up to him a little.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello, Harry." This nice of a greeting was odd for Hermione. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, yeah. Well…. not really, actually. No."

"Yes, I think it's boring too. I don't know anyone here. But, I don't really know anyone at Hogwarts."

After Hermione had left for the refreshments table, Harry sat down against the wall in the corner. He felt bad that he hadn't tried to make friends with her before. He'd been preoccupied with everything else, and had not remembered how Hermione didn't have any friends in their first year.

Harry leaned against the wall. Hopefully the party would be over soon enough. Then, there was a sudden, peculiar clicking noise. He had just enough time to think, _Why does everything happen to me? _before he felt something shift underneath him. Before he could even react, the floor beneath his sitting form gave way. He hit a slippery surface and started sliding. It was like a Muggle water slide, almost.

There was nothing he could use to stop himself, as his desperate fingers grasped nothing but the smooth surface of the stone.

_This is convenient. _

After slipping down the chute for about twenty seconds, he saw light ahead. The slide shot him out head first, and he landed hard on his back.

"Ow…" Harry muttered, rubbing his neck. He got up and looked around. He was in a dark, cavernous room. The walls were, at closer inspection, marble. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos._" The tip of his wand ignited, and a dim light filled the area. Harry walked over to the slide, where it had thrown him out, and put his wand up. The slide was made of smooth marble also, and it had intricate designs carved into the walls.

_What is this place?_

It was certainly very odd. He didn't know if it were just a room, or if there was a tunnel or something leading out of here. He needed to get out, so any way could help. He held his wand out as high as he could, so he could better see the area. It seemed as though a door was up ahead. Harry walked towards it.

Indeed it was a door. There were carvings that matched the tunnels. He moved his face closer, trying to decipher exactly what was written. It appeared there was the design of a skull, and maybe that over there was a unicorn… No, wait, that was a hand holding a wand….

Suddenly, there was a thudding noise. It came from behind Harry.

"_Nox._"

He stood absolutely still. The person seemed to have gotten back on their feet, and they were moving around now. A high-pitched voice said, "_Lumos!_"

"_Hermione_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review with your comments suggestions! What did you like or dislike about this chapter? Hope you liked the chapter. **


	4. The Mysterious Wizards

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait between chapters! I wasn't able to post until now, but here's the chapter. The events of this chapter will come into play later on in the story, not yet, but it is a necessary chapter, so keep that in mind. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K Rowling. All characters, places, etc, belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything but the plotline. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Harry went to the Room of Requirement and found the diadem, hiding it in his trunk to destroy it later, after Dumbledore returns. Later, at Slughorn's Party, Harry falls through a trap door into a hidden room underneath Slughorn's office.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Mysterious Wizards<strong>

"Harry?"

He lit his wand again. The two lights offered a better view of the room they were trapped in. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I was just standing by the wall, because I don't understand, nor enjoy Wizard music. The Weird Sisters aren't even girls, from what I've gathered... Then the floor just fell away and I ended up here. And, by the way, this place where I was standing was right where you were sitting earlier. Much of a coincidence?" Hermione sounded accusatory.

"Well, now that you're here, help me with this, will you?" He decided to ignore the gib and gestured for her to follow him back to the door. "Can you figure out what this is? I think that's a skull, and this is a hand with a wand… But that's all I could get from it." Might as well figure out what it all meant.

"I was thinking of taking Ancient Runes once it was available," Hermione said excitedly, "So I had gotten a book for background about it. This one means "truth". This symbol, the one here- No, not that, this- means "To Begin". I don't know why that's here. But that's all I can understand…

"Now, if we could get to the more pressing issue- How are we going to get out of this underground cavern, which is under a teacher's office!"

Harry still felt as though there was something behind the door… It could be a way out. Or it could lead somewhere else… the sense of adventure was rekindling inside him, but he quickly stamped it out.

"Give me a minute. I think we might be able to get out through here." He tapped the door and said, "_Alohomora._" Nothing.

"Right, so we either have to figure a way to climb back up the slide, or maybe yell up there for help. Or we could go through here." He gestured to the door. "It has to lead to someplace, doesn't it?"

"I guess so. But let's try the slide first. I'm not a fan of ominous doors."

They walked to the opening. Harry poked his head inside, and turned up. It was almost 60 metres to to the top.

"Hello?" He shouted up, "Anyone there?" When he received no reply, he got out and looked at Hermione. "What d'you think?"

"I'm thinking that we could ram your thick head into the trapdoor," she muttered to herself.

Harry chose to ignore this. "What about blasting the door open? Or I could magic you up and you could bang on the door…"

"Oh, no, I think it would be the better choice to do the spell."

Under normal circumstances, like maybe 7 years ago, Harry would have agreed. Now, however, he didn't feel comfortable trusting her limited First Year magic prowess.

After about five minutes of arguing, Hermione clambered into the opening of the slide.

He stepped back and, pointing his wand at Hermione, said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione zoomed up the slide.

"Hey, wait! Tell me when to stop! Otherwise-," Harry was cut off by a thump up above.

"_OW!_ _Harry!_"

"Sorry. Now quick, hit the top so they can hear us." There were two distant thumps again, then a scream.

"Hermione?"

"Yuck! There's a mouse here! Just-,"

Then Hermione came sliding down.

"Did they hear you?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't think so. It felt like stone that I was hitting- I doubt they would've heard, especially through the music."

"I guess the only way is through there." Harry pointed to the door. He wanted to find out what was behind there. This place wasn't on the Marauder's Map or anything, so it either wasn't discovered by the Marauders when they were at school, or it was a recent addition to the castle.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But you know, we could get expelled for this."

"Haha." Harry proceeded towards the door again. He'd never been expelled yet.

"How do you plan on opening the door if you already tried _Alohomora_?"

"I don't know. We could blow it up or something…."

"You could end up bringing the whole place down! Who knows how long this room's been down here! The founders could have built it, for all you know. That was almost a thousand years ago."

Harry sighed, then pointed up to the walls with his wand. Pillars of stone the size of columns were visible in the wandlight, and they extended up to the ceiling, providing structural support.

He hadn't tried blasting the door before because he didn't know what was beyond it. He didn't want to be heard, but there wasn't much choice now. The only problem would be convincing Hermione.

"See there? You do? Good. I'm going to try to blast open the door now. It could be the only exit. You don't want to be trapped down here, do you? We have an exam in Charms tomorrow." Hermione blanched, and Harry knew he'd won.

"You may want to step back," Harry warned. Hermione receded into the corner. Harry pointed his wand towards the door and said, "_Confringo._" A blast of blue light smashed into the door, which opened, surprisingly without any damage having occurred to it.

Harry walked in first, his lit wand held high over his head. Hermione followed a bit reluctantly. They seemed to be in another room, but this one did not have a visible end to it. It went on, past their range of vision. The walls were made of dark, damp stone, and there was a dank, ominous chill to the place.

"What d'you reckon?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Let's just go on. The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can tell the teachers what happened, and then I can study Charms."

* * *

><p>The two had been walking for nearly an hour, and they had still not found an exit. Hermione had been quizzing Harry on Charms. Harry was cold, not to mention hungry, and quite a bit annoyed, as almost everything bad had to happen to him.<p>

"Harry! Light! Up there!" Hermione sounded excited. She pointed up the long corridor, and sure enough, there was a glow large in volume, but very dim. It was quite odd, as it sort of reminded him of a Patronus.

The two started running up the passageway, Harry in the lead with his wand at the ready, just in case. The glow was in an undecipherable shape

It did not seem to be getting closer, even though they'd been running for a little bit. They should have gotten there by now. Harry slowed, and Hermione did the same.

"Do you think it's some sort of magic?" Hermione whispered. The light was just as far away as it had been before. Harry was about to answer when suddenly, the light zoomed towards them, as fast as lightning.

The blinding flash reached them, and Harry covered his eyes with his hand, screwing them shut. The light shone shone through his eyelids as a strong wind blew at them, whipping Hermione's hair into both of their faces-

The wind cut off abruptly. Harry had fallen back and was now sitting against the wall of the passage. He kept his eyes closed for five more seconds, then opened them again. He was on the ground, surrounded by a choking was a steady dripping sound, like the one he had heard down in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Um, what just happened? Were we just assaulted by a killer light ray, or was I dreaming it?" Hermione asked, sounding terrified.

"I dunno…," Harry said uncertainly. They were in another room, this one with a large, cavernous ceiling that he could barely see with his wand light. "I think we're somewhere else now…" He got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"_Lumos." _Hermione lit her wand, providing them with more light. The pair started walking.

The floor looked like dull white stone, and the room was huge and stuffy, sort of like a huge greenhouse. Hermione walked slowly behind him, clutching his arm like a lifeline. They were walking, but they seemed to be getting nowhere. It was weird, almost like walking up the down escalator.

A loose tile was coming up. Harry stepped over it and was about to call a warning to Hermione when she tripped over it and it moved with a loud scraping noise. The stone moved down and up, rubbing against the others. A spark formed, which Hermione jumped to avoid. The spark landed near the stone, and ignited. Maybe there was a type of fuel on the floor. The flame spread across the room before hitting the wall. It travelled up the wall and spread out, making a symbol out of fire.

Another crunching sound came, this time from up above, and the ceiling pulled outwards, exposing itself as a dome. Sunlight and a blue sky with clouds peeked at Hermione and Harry, lighting up the whole room. As Harry watched in amazement, the sunlight reflected off of mirrors that were positioned on the walls.

The beam reflected across the room in a zig-zag, until it stopped at the symbol on the wall. The symbol looked almost like the Hogwarts crest, except the colors were inverted and the animals were different. It looked similar to the one Hagrid had uncovered in the Forbidden Forest a few months ago…

Instead of a lion for Gryffindor there was a wolf, while the badger for Hufflepuff was a bear. Ravenclaw's eagle was now a racoon, while the serpent of Slytherin was substituted by an owl.

"That's so interesting!" Hermione said, approaching the crest. The light from the flames flickered on her face. "It seems like it's the opposite of Hogwarts', doesn't it?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Harry replied, since another door was opening on the far side of the room. Hermione squinted in the direction Harry was looking. Naturally, Harry and Hermione walked towards it because they didn't know how to stay out of trouble.

They managed to actually move forward this time when they walked, so they approached the door and walked through it. They now were in a small room with gray stone walls similar to Hogwarts. Harry put his hand on the wall; a thick layer of dust had situated itself on top of everything in the room. There was a small stone table in the center of the room, on top of which a stack books was piled.

Hermione, of course, was drawn straight to anything she could read. She had approached the table and was looking through the old, faded books made of yellowed, brittle parchment.

"Harry, come here for a second." She was mesmerized by something and Harry assumed she was calling him over to report some fascinating useless fact. He sighed.

Harry walked over to Hermione, and she said, "Read this section."

He bent his head over the parchment and read:

_Hogwarts ruins lives, but Hogwarts is why we live_

_It shall fall, the stones shall spill, houses broken, and we shall prevail._

"Where are we, then? Who left that message?" Harry looked around again, back into the larger chamber. There was nothing in the room besides walls and empty shelves. The dome was still open, perhaps they could climb out of that. He wanted to get out, and warn Dumbledore of this hidden area in Slughorn's office, of all places. Dumbledore would probably launch an investigation and figure out what was going on.

Harry suspected this place was some sort of Death Eater related thing, and there could be clues as to what they were doing hidden here. Harry would've looked himself, but he didn't want to endanger Hermione.

Harry now turned to the problem of getting out of the room through the dome. Perhaps he could use _Wingardium Leviosa_, but he didn't know if it would work that high up. It was worth a shot, though. Again, he didn't think she'd appreciate _Levicorpus_, what with being upside down and all.

After Hermione had returned to the chamber and Harry convinced her it was safe, which took several minutes, she stood below the opening, slightly nervous. He would send Hermione first because if he went first and landed on top, he didn't know if the spell would work to bring her up from that far, and he wouldn't be able to come down again

Harry pointed his wand at her and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione soared up, moving her arms slightly. She reached the edge of the dome and grabbed it, and pulled herself over. Harry sighed with relief, and levitated himself up with her.

He landed on the side of the dome, which was made of stone. All around them was white snow. In the far distance, the Hogwarts castle was barely in view. They had a far way to go. Harry knew he'd have to Apparate them, but he didn't know how without arousing suspicion from Hermione. Hermione grabbed his arm and pointed.

"Look over there, Harry."

Indeed, a lone figure was approaching on their right. Harry pulled out his wand and stood in front of Hermione. She wouldn't be able to protect herself, only knowing first year magic.

"Right, Hermione, if that person is bad, you have to wave your wand and say, _Stupefy_. My, er, dad taught me. I don't know if you'll be able to do the more advanced magic, but just try it." Harry now squinted towards the person. He was wearing robes of bright white, and Harry was worried to see that the man had a wand out. Harry briefly considered hiding, but there was nothing besides snow.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The man had approached them, his face covered. Only his eyes glinted through whatever was veiling his face. He stood about 20 meters away from them. Harry quickly casted a nonverbal shield charm over Hermione and him.

"Hogwarts?" The man asked, in a rich, deep voice.

Harry said, "We won't tell you anything before you tell us who you are." As Harry spoke, he looked down at their robes. They had the Hogwarts crests on them, and while Harry's was covered by his arm, Hermione's was not, and Harry could see the man's eyes looking at the crest, and he saw the sudden flash of hatred.

Harry knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. The man lifted his wand up. Harry didn't know what spell it was, but he knew it would be bad. He tackled Hermione to the ground, and a jet of light flew out of the man's wand. It collided with Harry's shield with a shower of sparks. The shield held, however, and Harry jumped to his feet.

The man whistled twice, oddly, and then waited, almost as though he wanted Harry to move first. Harry brought his wand up, but didn't cast a spell. Something about this person was ominous. It was almost as though he radiated power. In any case, Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to win a one on one duel with this man.

Harry muttered to Hermione, "Grab my elbow, and hold tight." She did as he said, and Harry spun in the spot, trying to Apparate out of there. But it didn't work. It seemed like there was something blocking him, not letting him Apparate.

"Oh...the whole room opening was a trap." Harry said, because two more hooded figures arrived, and it seemed like they Apparated in, which wasn't supposed to be possible, and they landed behind Harry and Hermione. They were surrounded.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry yelled, and this provided a distraction that allowed Harry to shoot a Disarming Spell at another, scattering them. Harry pulled Hermione to her feet and started running.

His Stunner had knocked down the cloaked man it hit, but it hadn't knocked him out, and all three of them were in pursuit of Harry and Hermione. Harry had managed to get a head start on them, however, and he shot spells flying back at them at random, hopefully keeping them from attacking further

Hermione yelled, "Who are they? Why are they attacking us? What do we do?"

"Just run! _Impedimenta!" _The spell hit one man, stopping him, but Harry knew it was only temporary. They couldn't Apparate, and Harry knew they would hit Hermione and him eventually. Every time Harry heard a spell from one of the cloaked men, he would pull Hermione into a ducking position till it passed over their heads.

The men were not attacking terribly frequently, but their spells were extremely powerful nevertheless. Perhaps they were holding some restraint, seeing as they thought they were chasing two kids, no matter what the kids had done. Maybe these people were Death Eaters in disguise? Or rouge Death Eaters who formed their own cult? This was the only believable explanation.

Harry and Hermione were now reaching a hill. If they could get on top, they would have the advantage. He then went into an all out sprint, Hermione barely keeping up. He grabbed her arm, just in case she slowed down. They made it to the top, and looked back at the cloaked men. The one Harry had hit caught up with his mates. They were about 25 meters away. Apparently they did not run fast.

"_Stupefy!"_ Hermione shouted. Her spell, obviously not expected from her, since she hadn't cast any before, hit the center cloaked man directly. He fell back and landed on the ground. The two returned fire, all previous restraint gone. Harry and Hermione ran down the other side of the hill halfway and ducked behind a large rock.

Harry peered up over the rock. The men had just reached the crest, and were looking around. The cloaked wizards hadn't seen Harry and Hermione yet.

Harry stood up to get better aim, and thought, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _The spell worked, but the men deflected it just as quickly. Harry started firing spells at random and the men grew closer and closer, taking their time, as though they knew Harry was no threat to them. They blocked every spell he tried, which, as far as Harry knew, was not really plausible. Maybe these men weren't actually people at all. But this wasn't really much help in defeating them.

_What do we do?_ Harry thought, thinking frantically. He wasn't able to Apparate, he'd tried again already. He couldn't beat them, not without endangering Hermione. They couldn't run. He looked over at Hermione, as he hadn't noticed her since he'd gone to attack the other two. She was looking down the other side of the hill, and as Harry followed her gaze, he soon saw why.

As many as three dozen cloaked men were visible in the distance, marching towards them. The other two men on the other side had vanished as well, probably joining the army.

"Right, so we've got to get out of here, like right now, Hermione. Any ideas? I reckon these people might be Death Eaters, maybe a super powerful branch that broke away from Voldemort." He said to Hermione. Now that he saw her up close, he noticed she had an extremely frightened look on her face.

"I should've listened to mum and dad when they told me not to come to Hogwarts!" She said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Now we're going to die by these wizards, and the last time I saw my parents we fought! They haven't spoken to me since, not answering my letters, or anything!"

Harry didn't know what to say. Had Hermione's parents really not wanted her to come to Hogwarts? No, that wasn't important. Not now. Hermione's distraught gave him new heart, and he started thinking.

"So, we can't contact anyone at Hogwarts, we're too far away. We can't win a fight against these people, and we can't run forever, they'll catch us. So either we have to surrender, or try to make peace with them," said Harry.

"I like the making peace idea," Hermione replied, wiping away her tears. She looked more determined now, more like the Hermione who had become almost like a sister to Harry. "But are you sure there's no way of disguising ourselves, and making it back to Hogwarts?"

Of course! He could use a Disillusionment charm! It might not work, but it was better than surrendering and putting themselves at the mercy of the other wizards.

He cast the charm on both of them, and soon enough they both blended in with their surroundings.

"Now, Hermione, stay quiet. We're gonna have to sneak down the other end and go around to avoid them. Come-" he broke off at the sight of the entire army stopping and raising their arms.

They moved their wands in a circular motion, and golden lights came out of them, connecting to each other, forming a web. The web flew over and landed on top of the hill. Harry felt the webbing hit him and he was forced onto the ground, trapped. He couldn't move his wand arm, and his other arm wasn't able to pull apart the fine strands, which were as strong as steel now.

He could barely raise his head as the army reached the base of the hill. The wizards raised their wands one last time, and a cloud of gas gushed out, spreading towards Harry and Hermione. Harry took one breath and immediately felt drowsy.

"Don't breathe in the gas!" Harry yelled to Hermione. But she was already unconscious. Harry held his breath till he couldn't any longer.

He felt arms grabbing him, then felt the familiar sensation of Apparition. He caught one glimpse of a large castle before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in his bed. Slughorn's party yesterday had been very boring, and he'd<p>

left early because of this. He'd spent the rest of the evening with Ron, Fred, and George. It had been fun because Fred and George had gone to the kitchens and come back with a large Christmas cake which they shared, then played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess until midnight.

After breakfast, the Weasleys and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express. The Weasleys were going to visit Charlie in Romania then arrive for the day of the wedding. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also invited, Harry soon found out.

As they left the train, Harry started looking for Lily and James. The Weasleys bade him goodbye when they found their parents. Mrs. Weasley hugged him in greeting, then offered to help him look for Lily and James, but he politely refused. He was sure to find them soon.

Harry kept looking. He couldn't seem to find them! What if something had happened to them? He couldn't go through all that, not again.

He at last spotted them arriving through the barrier, looking around for him. Harry was so relieved to see them that he ran towards his parents and hugged them both.

"Um, did you miss us?" James asked, looking down at Harry. "You probably missed me more, though, right?" Lily whacked him on the arm.

They left the station. Reaching a side alleyway, Lily gripped James and Harry's arms and they Disapparated. They landed next to their cottage, which Muggles were passing by, not seeing. It was protected by a Fidelius charm, most likely. The cottage had a warm glow, and the inside had a homey feel to it.

That night they had a dinner composed of leftovers from the night before. After dinner, they drank hot chocolate in the TV room. (They had many Muggle appliances, because they sometimes _did _make life easier.)

Harry started to tell his parents about the first half of the year at Hogwarts. He left out everything that had to do with his other dimension/home/thing, though. He couldn't tell them, not until he could talk to Dumbledore. The less they knew, the better. James and Lily's eyes shone whenever they reminisced on a Hogwarts moment.

"I remember Filch. He gave me a weeks worth of detentions when the Fat Lady reported me getting back to the common room at three in the morning." James said.

"Why were you outside of the common room at three in the morning?" asked Lily, her eyes narrowing.

"No reason." James looked away sheepishly.

* * *

><p>The next day, the nineteenth of December, found Harry and James going into the woods that morning and chopping down a large pine tree (albeit with magic). They had dragged it back to the house (again, with magic) and set it up in the living room. Lily emerged from the basement with three shoeboxes filled with ornaments. There were live Quidditch players dressed in elf suits, glowing fairy lights, and a bunch of picture ornaments.<p>

Harry saw pictures of him and his family at Disney World (James looked quite frightened next to Mickey Mouse), Legoland (James was eyeing the Lego statue of Mickey Mouse with tredipitation), in Rome, and in Hawaii. He made a mental note to ask about these vacations.

Lily also had a bunch of Muggle ornaments as well. They were actually okay, better than with the Dursleys. The Dursley family ornaments had been pictures of Dudley next to fat men in Santa Claus suits. Dudley, however, was more rotund than the Santa Clauses.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent decorating the rest of the house with tinsel and other Christmas lights. By four o'clock, the entire house was completely decorated. It almost resembled a gingerbread house.

That evening, at four thirty, Sirius Flooed in, holding a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Harry!" Sirius gave him a bone crushing hug. "How my favorite godson? Who've you pranked at school so far?"

"I'm your only godson, Sirius."

The fireplace roared with green flames once again, coughing out Remus and Delilah. She was holding a cake.

"You're still my favorite. Who else would I pass on my mischievous ways to?"

"Sirius, you shouldn't be encouraging him," Remus said, shaking Harry's hand. He didn't look nearly as grey as Harry remembered. In fact, he seemed to be radiating life, next to Delilah, his fiance. "Harry, this is Delilah. You haven't met yet. Delilah, this is Harry."

After all of the greetings, hugs, and whatnot were exchanged, James led the party into the living room. The adults sat down with glasses of firewhiskey.

"So, Delilah. Have your parents decided everything for the wedding? It's on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yes, they've finally finished picking out the scent of the soaps. By the way Harry, I can't wait to meet your friends. Remus and I've invited the whole Weasley family as well. But your friends don't know that. Molly said they haven't seen their oldest siblings in ages, so we want to keep it a surprise." Harry nodded. He would look forward to that.

Lily and Delilah continued their talk about the wedding. Harry went over to his dad, Remus, and Sirius, who were discussing something gravely in hushed voices.

"-Still haven't found Hestia, James. We need more manpower in the Order, as much as we can get," Sirius looked as though he was trying to convince James of something. James was shaking his head.

Sirius then caught sight of Harry listening in. "Hey, Harry. Er- Why don't you go see how the wedding is going to look?" Sirius asked, most plainly telling him to go away. They'd probably assumed Harry was too young for all of this. But they were talking about Hestia, who had been kidnapped recently. Harry wanted to hear about what had been happening.

But since he knew there was no point in arguing, Harry went back over to where Lily and Delilah were sitting, now holding the booklet a Wizarding wedding company had given Delilah, which showed how the wedding would look exactly.

Harry started to feel bored. He was the only kid here, after all. And ever since he was in the body of an eleven year old, he'd started to feel more like an eleven year old and less mature. It was weird. And he definitely did _not _need to sit through another wedding preparation. Besides, he could look around the yard of the house- he hadn't yet seen it.

"Mum, can I go outside?" Harry asked, getting up.

"No, Harry. It's too cold. I don't want you getting sick." Lily replied.

"Come on, Lily. It's not that cold. He's probably bored with all of our adult talk anyways. Let's just let him go," James said.

Lily finally agreed, after Harry promised to wear a jumper, a heavy coat, mittens and a hat. Along with his boots, hood, a warming charm placed around him, and a promise not to stay out too long and only stay in the yard. Harry stumped over to the door, opened it, and stepped outside. Their yard contained a Quidditch Pitch, obviously not being used at this time of year. There was a stone pavillion for parties with a sad looking, snow covered fire pit, and a shed.

It was better than sitting around the adults talking about the wedding. Harry was happy for Remus, but Harry had just come back from another wedding and preparing for that, and he'd had enough of that for a while. It wasn't really recent, but all the pressure Mrs. Weasley put on them was enough to last until Harry himself got married.

There was still a little light out- otherwise Lily would have never let him go- but it was fading fast. He went to the shed and found a Muggle flashlight. Perfect. Harry switched it on and opened the gate. He stepped out back into the yard, the cold snow crunching under his feet. Harry started walking. He didn't know where he was going, but at least he wasn't bored.

The fresh snow was soft on his boots. Harry was now walking through a large, flat area of land, part of their yard. Their yard was huge. Soon, though, he reached the edge. There was a wooden fence, making a border, almost pushing back the trees that grew at the edge of the forest beyond.

The flashlight was a dim glow in the darkness of the forest. Harry shined the light up into the trees, squinting to see if there was anything interesting. There was an old tire swing, probably from when James was a kid.

Harry spotted some sort of structure up in the branches of a tree, well hidden. Harry never would have spotted it if he hadn't seen a bird fly out of it. Maybe it was a treehouse.

Harry pushed open the gate and left the yard. He wasn't supposed to, but Harry knew he could protect himself if necessary. When he left the yard, there was a slight ripple and then the air got much, much colder. He'd left the boundary of the Fidelius Charm.

There were small footholds etched into the side of the tree, worn away after years of English winters. Harry glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't even see the house anymore. Harry put the flashlight in his pocket and started climbing. The footholds weren't very large. He slipped once or twice. But he kept climbing up to the ominous treehouse in the middle of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. Thank You! **

**I have most of the story written and the rest outlined, so I'll try to keep updates once every week.**

**Please review with your comments/ opinions! **


	5. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter 5 of the Journey! Hope you all like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: After his duel with the wizards, Harry's memory was wiped and he was deposited in Hogwarts as though nothing happened. He left Hogwarts for Christmas holiday and found something hidden up in a tree behind the Potters' house. He started climbing to the top.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Beginning <strong>

Harry kept climbing. He felt something, something he couldn't quite recognize. But he knew it came from the structure in the tree. He had to find out what was in there.

Harry reached the thing in the tree and pulled himself up. He got to his feet. He was in a sort of Muggle treehouse. Harry remembered Dudley had wanted one once. Vernon had hired a professional company to build the treehouse, complete with television and computer. But Dudley hadn't been able to climb up, and he got so angry he had Vernon take down the whole thing so he could play with it without having to climb. Then, they realized that Dudley was not able fit through the door.

Harry switched on his flashlight again. The treehouse was pretty big. There was a table, a rug on the floor, and an oil lamp that felt slightly warm to his touch.

He walked over to the table. It was made of a black oak, the color of dark chocolate. There was nothing on the table except for a few crinkly leaves. Maybe this was just an old treehouse of James' when he was younger.

Harry quickly examined the walls and floors, just to make sure there was nothing suspicious. He didn't see anything, so he walked back towards the door, brushing his hand against the table absentmindedly as he passed it. Harry opened the door of the treehouse and prepared to climb back down when a crunching noise came from behind him. He jumped and pulled out his wand.

The table was glowing slightly green, and grey smoke covered it. Harry approached it cautiously.

_What…..? _He thought to himself.

A wooden platform had risen from the surface of the table, raised up on metal rods. On the platform was a leather bound book. Harry picked it up and ruffled through it before dropping it, remembering Ron's warnings about cursed books all those years ago.

Nothing seemed to be happening to him, and he didn't have any urges to speak in limericks, so he picked the book up again and opened it.

The pages were yellowed parchment in the beginning, but then as he flipped through it the pages seemed to get newer. Only the first page was written in, but the words were in some strange language, almost gibberish

_I should show this to my parents first._ He stopped for a second. Saying "my parents" in the present tense was very odd. But he liked it.

Harry climbed down and set out back in the direction of the house. After about fifteen minutes of walking, Harry realized he should have reached home by now. The yard was not that big, Harry moved the flashlight around, trying to find his bearings. The wind started blowing harder. Harry pulled his hat back on and shivered. It was getting late; James and Lily surely would be looking for him, right? Harry kept on walking in the direction he thought his house was. It started snowing. _Of course, it snows now, _thought Harry, picking up his pace.

Harry soon realized that the snow was obscuring his tracks and he'd been walking in circles. He'd passed the same rock three times. Harry righted himself and then started walking.

A glow shone up ahead. He reached the house; _his _house, he had to keep reminding himself, and pulled open the fence. He crossed the yard and opened the door to the living room.

"HARRY!" Delilah shouted. "Lily! Harry's back!" Lily ran into the room, then hugged Harry tightly.

"HARRY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? You've been gone for hours! James, Remus, and Sirius have gone out to look for you! You are grounded! You had me so bloody worried, Harry!" Lily was now squeezing Harry extremely tightly; Harry was having trouble breathing.

"Come on Lily, let the kid breathe." Delilah pulled Lily away from him. Lily took off Harry's coat, and sat him on the couch. She pulled out her wand and hot steam came out of it, warming Harry up a bit. Delilah returned with three mugs of hot chocolate, and Harry took one gratefully.

The door opened and snow swirled in. "Lily, we couldn't find him anywhere!" James cried. "What're we- HARRY!" Harry was getting tired of people shouting his name, then hugging him. He cleared his throat.

"I have something to tell you all, if you would please listen." He explained what had happened, and he gave the book to James. The adults looked at him oddly.

"Can you read it?" Harry asked, after James was silent for a minute, perusing the leather bound book.

"It looks almost like… no, that's impossible."

"Ugh, just tell me already. You're like Dumbledore; not telling me anything."

"What was that, Harry?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, anyway, I think it's a form of Ancient Runes used by these weird people who lived around the time when Hogwarts were founded. They were wizards but they were opposed to Hogwarts, oddly enough. Hogwarts was the only place at the time where children could train, and almost everybody approved. Except for them. It's kind of interesting, actually. I might have a book on it…" James kept his eyes glued to the book. Harry cleared his throat and James looked up at the others staring at him.

"What, I read sometimes, for fun."

"No, you don't James." Lily told him.

"Well, maybe I just thought this was _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and then I read it on accident and was hooked."

Harry snickered.

* * *

><p>James led them into the den where the fire was merrily crackling. He went over to the bookshelf and, after a few moments perusing, he picked a book off of the shelf.<p>

"Here we go. Okay, so I'll just summarize these people's history, so you can realize how odd it is that the Death Eaters used their language. Right, so they started gathering wizards to their cause around when the founders starting building Hogwarts. For some reason, they didn't approve of magic and the way all wizards used it. They believed that magic had ultimate power, and we hadn't uncovered all of its secrets. They died out 200 years later." The others were looking at him, as though they couldn't believe he was enthusiastic about something in a book that wasn't Quidditch. James didn't seem to notice, though, which Lily was thankful for.

"Alright, give me a minute to translate this, there's a section in the book on how to do it." James sat with the book, occasionally writing something on a separate piece of parchment.

Lily left to get some eggnog from the kitchen. It hadn't really hit her, yet, what had happened. It was as though all this was a dream, but it wasn't. She filled up five glasses with eggnog and one with hot chocolate, and took them back to the sitting room on a tray. The others took them with a word of thanks. James was still working intently, his face devoid of emotion.

At last, fifteen minutes later, James exclaimed, "I'm done! But you won't believe this. Sirius, you'd better call Kingsley, after you read this." He gave a new sheet of parchment to Sirius. Harry tried to read it, but Sirius moved it away from him. Sirius read it, blanched, and passed it to Lily so she could read it. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she reached the end of the parchment.

_Tomorrow we take Britain. The final step in Europe. Tomorrow the final _

_Ministry falls. Tomorrow we rule. Our journey of total conquest will end, and we will succeed. _

* * *

><p>Half an hour after Sirius had alerted the Ministry, quite a few Aurors and Kingsley himself had arrived. They immediately left to check out the hideout, and once they came back, they questioned Harry. Lily wasn't too happy about this. Why would they interrogate an eleven year old? Nearing midnight, Kingsley returned to the house.<p>

"We've sent out Aurors to every major wizarding dwelling here. The message truly is from the Death Eaters. We've also put the wizards in Britain on lockdown. I can't believe we haven't heard any news from anywhere else. We had just found a security breach in our news sources when we got your call. The entire continent is under You-Know-Who's control. They'd been feeding us false information, saying everything was well. I still cannot believe this happened. We're preparing for an assault on the Ministry.

"But, we want to thank young Mr. Potter for finding this. He will probably save a lot of lives. We suggest you all hide somewhere safe. Good luck."

"Wait, Kingsley." James said. Kingsley stopped, and then gestured to his Aurors to leave through the fireplace.

"Have- have they found Hestia?" Lily asked, gently.

Kingsley had a grave expression on his face, and he shook his head. The room was silent.

"Well, I must be going." Kingsley left without looking at them.

"Where are you going to go?" James turned to Sirius and Remus after a few moments. Lily looked at them. It appeared they were still processing what happened. She was, too. She wanted to ask Kingsley more questions.

"We're going to go to our safe house. We'll have to take Delilah's parents as well. You know I can't tell you where it is. I'm sorry. Good luck." Remus stepped in, took a pinch of floo powder, and said, "Lupin home!" Delilah did the same. Sirius shook James's hand.

"Stay safe, mate. I'm going to hide out somewhere, too. I don't know where, yet, but I'll find someplace."

"Sirius, you know you're always welcome with us."

"I don't want to impose. But if I can't find anywhere, expect a visitor." Sirius disappeared into the fireplace as well. James returned to the living room.

"Lily, we're going to have to leave. Harry, can you go pack your bag?" He asked.

"We're leaving?" Harry asked, "Why?"

"We have to let the Ministry handle it, Harry." Lily said softly.

"Why?" Harry said again, "What happened to being in the Order? What happened to fighting against him? What about Dumbledore?"

James flinched. Lily, however, said, "Harry. We devoted our whole life fighting him before you came along. Now that we have you, our priorities are different. I hope you understand. One day, when you have kids, you'll know why. Now go pack some clothes, okay? And Dumbledore, well, he can't help us, so we need to help ourselves."

* * *

><p>Harry walked slowly up the stairs. He didn't understand why his parents were hiding! It didn't work out so well the last time anyways! What had happened to the Order? Where was Dumbledore when the Wizarding World needed him? Weren't they supposed to stand up to Voldemort? Harry crossed the landing, still deep in thought. Once in his room he stuffed a few clothes and his toothbrush into a backpack he found in the closet.<p>

Harry sat down on his bed. The whole wizarding world was almost completely taken over by Voldemort! Only England was left. Harry supposed Tom had left his own country for last, so he could glory in its destruction. But how could nobody have even known about the other takeovers? How dumb was the Ministry to not know every other country was under this new regime? He took back his comments on a new, more competent Ministry after all. Harry had expected Kingsley to have been a better minister than this.

It just wasn't plausible that the country had no news of this. What about the Muggle news? Hadn't they watched the Muggle news and noticed something was up? He guessed, even here, Muggles were thought of as lowly and beneath wizards. Some things never changed. And now they were paying the price.

* * *

><p>James paced the living room. He was waiting for Lily to return with the two backpacks. They had always kept the essentials packed and ready, just in case. They didn't tell Harry this, of course. They hadn't wanted to worry him. But now his own son thought he was a coward! James could tell it from the look on Harry's face, from the shock in his voice. Of course, Harry didn't understand that things were different now; for James, family was the most important thing! Lily came back down the stairs with Harry.<p>

"Ready, James?" Lily asked, gently. He looked at her. Her face was in a comforting expression, as if she knew what was going on inside his head.

"Yeah, I am. Have you gotten everything packed, mate?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"Good. We should probably leave now, in any case. Come on." He led them to the garage, and opened the door. Inside was a Muggle car, which they had bought a few years back. It had taken them a while to pass their driving tests, albeit with the help of magic.

James watched Harry get into the backseat. He knew he had to make it up to Harry. James got into the car, and then started it. He pulled out of the driveway, and took one last look at the house. It might be the last time he would ever get to see it again.

James started driving. He didn't know how long, but he knew he had to shake off anybody who might be following them. It wasn't likely, of course, not yet anyway, but it was a precaution. Their car passed through small towns, big cities, and empty plains. They drove until around three A.M, when James decided they had gone far enough.

He stopped the car as they were on a winding road through a forest somewhere in Scotland. The trees were so thick, it appeared almost pitch black. James got out, and the other two followed. The three stood outside of their car, shivering slightly. He and Lily removed the bags from the boot and James pulled out his wand.

"_Reducio."_ The car shrank to the size of one of the toy cars Harry had had when he was younger. James pocketed it, then took Lily and Harry's hands. They Apparated to a remote location in Bulgaria. James had picked this place because the name was cool. They then apparated again, and came out on a mountainside. The wind was howling and snow blew around. Of course, they'd arrived in the middle of a blizzard. Wonderful.

"Dad, where are we?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we are currently in none other than the Italian Alps!" James walked over to a tree, and kneeled down on the ground. Harry, thankfully, joined him, as did Lily. James starting brushing the snow off the ground, and Harry did the same. Eventually, James found a metal hatch. He and Harry gripped the edge and pulled. It was frozen shut. Lily came to help, and they managed to pry open the hatch. They couldn't do it by magic since it was enchanted that only a Potter could open it, and even then without magic.

Harry and Lily went in first, and James closed and locked the hatch. He muttered a spell to make the snow re-cover the area where the hatch was located. He walked backwards through the long tunnel, muttering defensive spells as he went. The safe house was, of course, protected, but one could never be too careful. James's back hit another metal door.

He opened it and went inside. James locked the door tightly, and looked around. Harry had already gone downstairs. Lily was sitting in a chair, the fire reflecting in her eyes. He didn't know what she was thinking. But after a few moments, he went downstairs too.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. He was in a strange room, in a strange bed, with no windows. This screamed "kidnapped and imprisoned."<p>

Harry jumped out of his bed. He still had his wand with him. Harry had made sure to keep his wand on him at all times. You could never be too sure. Harry crept over to the door. It wasn't even locked. Harry tiptoed into a hallway, where there were two doors other than his. One led to a bathroom. The other one, he opened. Harry walked into a bedroom. James and Lily were sleeping peacefully on the bed. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He remembered coming to the safe house in the Alps. He'd fallen asleep early, because even though he felt seventeen, his body was still eleven, and eleven year olds did tire more easily. Harry didn't want to wake up his parents, so he crept up the stairs. They led into a living room that opened into a small kitchen.

Harry walked into the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard to grab some bread to make toast. He grabbed the marmalade as well. As he was chewing, he suddenly heard a loud thump coming outside from the door.

He jumped up, pulled out his wand, and ran to the hatch, peering through the glass. _Was it the death eaters? _He thought. He saw that the snow had blown in, and he could still hear the blizzard raging outside. The lantern on the wall had fallen on the ground and burned out, causing the noise. Harry sighed in relief.

But then, James flew into the room, glasses askew. Lily was close behind.

"Lamp." Harry said, pointing to the window. After his parents calmed down, they all went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, dad, mum. Where exactly are we?" Harry asked.

"We're in a safe house. The Potters had a number of them placed around in random places in case of an emergency. I guess this qualifies."

"So, when do we leave?" James and Lily looked uncomfortable at this question.

"Leave? Well, that depends on if Voldemort gets off his butt and attacks and if everybody dies or not. And if Lily gets off her butt and will let me help stop him."

"_James!_"

"_What?_" he said, mimicking her.

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Silencio!"_

James opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish as he tried to speak. Harry suppressed a smile. His parents' banter was pretty funny, he had to admit. Prince leaped up onto Harry's lap. He was quite fat, and was begging for Harry's bread crusts. Prince was the family cat, most likely the one mentioned in Lily's letter that Harry had found in the other dimension. _Wow_. He still couldn't get used to that. It was all so _surreal_.

If there was any way together back to his other dimension, he didn't know it. Harry had not figured out if he could ever get back home. He couldn't very well ask anybody. And, he wasn't really sure if he really wanted to go back. He had a chance to live with his parents again, a chance to live what he hadn't been able to before. But the threat of Voldemort was even larger here. Harry had to defeat Voldemort quickly, with as few casualties as possible.

Harry didn't know how he could manage to destroy the Horcruxes without Dumbledore's help. He didn't know where many of them would be in this dimension, anyway. Harry knew the diadem was safe in his school trunk, and the snake was obviously with Voldemort himself. The diary, cup, and locket were completely out of reach. Harry was also pretty sure he, as a horcrux, was already destroyed, since he'd pretty nobly sacrificed himself and all.

The rest of the day went by fairly slowly. James laid down the ground rules of the shelter and what Harry should do in case they were attacked.

"Ugh, Celestina Warbeck." Lily muttered to herself later that evening, "I can't see how Molly likes her singing."

"I'm trying to find a news station." James said, mostly to himself as he tapped the device with his wand. "It'll be good to know what's happening. Trust me, I don't want to listen to this junk." James kept changing the stations.

"Aha! I think I found it." James said.

The announcer said in a cheerfully annoying voice, _"Welcome to the wizarding news, bringing you the most accurate reporting in all of Britain! Let's go to Bimbumb Bahgana, our top reporter. He is live at the Ministry of Magic, who have announced a wizarding lockdown. Here is Bimbumb."_

_"Thank you, Phillip. I'm reporting live from the Ministry of Magic, where a battalion of Aurors are waiting for the impending attack, reported from a private source. The wizards have, apparently, put all of the Muggles asleep, to avoid their interference. We are urging all wizards to go into hiding. The aurors refuse to speak to me. Okay, I see large black clouds approaching. They're getting closer. Folks, it appears to be Death Eaters. There are hundreds! They are attacking the aurors. The Aurors are outnumbered, and we're losing. The Death Eaters are striking Aurors down left and right. They hadn't expected You-Know-Who to have made a force this large so fast. It appears there is a Death Eater right next to me. He has taken out my guards. He's coming closer and is opening his mouth, probably to curse me. I am currently wetting my pants." _There was static, the silence on the radio.

James cleared his throat. Harry sat, thinking. What did this mean? Did Voldemort win? "So...what do we do now?" Lily asked, uncertainty in her voice.

James was silent for a moment, looking at his hands. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to leave eventually for supplies and things. But who knows how long we'll really have to stay here. I mean, we probably can't go back. He knows we were in the Order. He'd come after us. He probably is right now, too. It's too risky." With that unnecessarily ominous pronouncement, James left the room muttering about how he needed to put up more defensive spells and something about monkeys that threw cheese.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there, mulling over his thoughts. He probably would have stayed still the whole rest of the day, but Lily interrupted him.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Lily nodded and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the boiling water on the stove. She hadn't voiced her doubts in front of Harry; He would get frightened. They would probably have to spend their lives hiding. Voldemort wouldn't rest until he got to them. Lily knew she would protect Harry. She knew she would keep him safe.<p>

"_James. I- This is going to be a shock, but... We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." Lily said, not making eye contact._

"_We're going to- what? Really?" James had asked incredulously. He didn't sound pleased. Lily tried to keep her tears back. She didn't want to have a baby! She didn't want to have to worry about it! What would happen to their baby if something happened to her and James? What would their poor, innocent baby do? Lily knew for a fact Voldemort would come for them. Ever since James had rejected Voldemort's offer to join the Death Eaters, Lily knew they were targets. And they were in the Order, too! How could she justify bringing a child into this world if she knew something would happen to it because of her?_

"_Hey, Lils. Don't cry. I'm happy. Really." He hugged her. "We'll figure something out. I promise, I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. I really do. I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll always protect you. " Lily vowed to herself that she would not let anything happen to her child. Ever. Even if something happened to James, she'd be there for her baby._

Lily poured the boiling water into three mugs and added tea bags into two of them and cocoa powder to the third. She had thought that James would do his best for Harry. But she was scared James would do something rash. She knew how he hated hiding, how he hated sitting around doing nothing.

Lily knew James would die for them if it came to it. That was one quality she couldn't stand. She wouldn't be anything without him. But she also knew he would take up any offer of trying to bring Voldemort down, even if it endangered himself. He was reckless. She knew she couldn't let him do that. She had to keep both of them safe. She _would_ do it.

* * *

><p>The Potter family never stayed in a safe house for more than a day. They kept moving around at random, never wanting to leave a trail. The countryside of France, the outskirts of Italy, the mountains in Switzerland, and all of the other locations blurred in James's mind. They obviously could not leave the continent. Every time they tried to Apparate to Asia or North America or any other continent, he would turn in place and emerge at a border of Europe, near the ocean. He usually landed in Spain, on a beach.<p>

James suspected Voldemort had done something to prevent people from running. He was glad all of the Potter safe houses were finally being put to use. He never really thought, as a child, about why his parents had built all of these. Back then, as a child, it had puzzled him when his parents took many safety precautions with their one and only child. Now, he understood why they did that.

He hated sitting around doing nothing while the Wizarding World was being taken over. Their brief ventures into society yielded frustratingly little news. James was always tuning the radio, trying to find out any new information. But the little handheld radio always played static, except for one station, which only reported on the weather, and that was useless.

This was just further confirmation that they should be out there doing something, _anything, _to help the Order. Every time James had these thoughts, he had felt a bit ashamed. He had to protect Lily and Harry. But he wanted to do something, he wanted to help! He couldn't just sit here while his fellow wizards died. Every time he felt guilt, he would think of his promise. But that didn't change how he felt. James had to do something. He had to.

* * *

><p>James was sitting on the couch of their safe house, this one built into a cave on the mountainside. It was quite chilly in here and he was wearing all three of the sweaters that he had packed. Lily was in the living room, watching a Muggle television. Harry was probably playing one person foosball downstairs. The poor kid had been so bored the last few days. James couldn't blame him. But he hadn't done anything rash. He'd stayed with Lily and Harry and protected them. But he wanted to help. He wanted to make the world a better place for his family and for all of the other people who weren't protected.<p>

That same day, they packed up and Apparated. James felt the familiar squeezing sensation as he traveled through space in a matter of seconds. He felt it was easier just to hold your breath until it was over. James let go of Harry and Lily's arms, and led them towards the door for their house. Again James cast the familiar charms and locked the door tightly. Harry collapsed onto the sofa. Lily walked to the Muggle refrigerator (seriously, where do they get these names?) and spoke.

"There's no food in here. Do you think we should go somewhere else?" She asked, looking back up at James. Harry pulled his coat on again with a resigned look on his face. That expression caused James to get angry.

"No. I'm going to go buy some. I'll be back in a bit." He turned towards his bag. Lily approached him in a few quick steps. She grabbed his hand.

"There's no way I'm letting you go. For sure there'll be Snatchers. Come on, James! Think for once in your life!" Lily said reproachfully. Her face immediately fell, and she sighed."I'm sorry, James. It's just, we've been cooped up for so long, and I-," her voice broke, "I can't lose you." she whispered. James pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll be careful. Besides, you don't think I can handle myself with a few Death Eaters?" He grinned, then pulled away. "I'll use the Invisibility Cloak if you want. I'll just leave some money in the store." James unzipped his Muggle bag and pulled out the Cloak. He put it on. It barely fit and he would have to bend his knees to make sure no one would see his ankles. James pushed opened the door and walked down the corridor, making sure to recast the enchantments as he went. Once he got outside, he Apparated towards the distant lights of a town.

James appeared next to a grocery store which seemed empty enough. He went inside and made to pick up a basket when he realized it would be a bit odd if the clerk saw a floating shopping basket. He pulled out his wand and cast a Disillusionment Charm on the container. Perfect. He would have to charm everything he bought, too, so it wouldn't appear to be sitting on the air. James went down the aisles, stocking up on non-perishable items.

Once he was done, he crept over to the counter, then had a better idea. James walked to the back wall of the store and knocked down a few cans. The store clerk immediately perked up and walked over towards the commotion. James slipped back towards the counter and unlocked the cash register with his wand. James deposited two hundred Pounds and locked it up again. He picked up his basket and prepared to step out, when a deep voice echoed from the back.

"James, come on out. I know it's you." James pulled out his wand and whipped around.

"_Kingsley?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter.<strong> ******Also, I'm hoping to update The Life We've Dreamed of with a new one-shot soon, so keep an eye out for that. As always, p****lease review with your thoughts, comments, and suggestions! Thank you.  
><strong>


	6. Betrayal

**Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter 6 of the Journey! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: After discovering the plan of Voldemort to take over England, Harry, Lily, and James went into hiding. Later, in a store, James met Kingsley. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Betrayal <strong>

"Who do you think I am? I can't believe you did not recognize me. And, you were trying to steal from my store!" Kingsley smiled as James started spluttering apologies. "I'm not really angry. I am just glad you're alive. Where are Lily and Harry?"

James pulled off the cloak. "They're in our safe house. I can't tell you where, because I don't even know if it's really you."

Kingsley chuckled. "I guess it is standard procedure. Go on, ask me a question only I would know the answer to."

James thought for a moment. What would be something only Kingsley knew? It was hard, since he barely knew the man. "Okay. What form is your Patronus?" He winced at the feebleness of the question. It wouldn't be that hard for one to find out, but it was all he had! He didn't know anything else about Kingsley, apart from his name and his being in the Order. Sure, they'd done missions together, Auror and Order alike, but when you were hunting down people who wanted to kill you, there wasn't much time for small talk.

James remembered Kingsley from his school time. He was two years above the Marauders. He only saw the Prefect once, when Kingsley had caught him and Sirius rigging up a prank for Snivellus. Ah, the good old days.

Kingsley immediately answered, "Lynx. Alright, what was the name of the map you and your friends made when you were in school?"

"How do you know that?"

Kingsley frowned. "Never mind that."

"Marauder's Map."

"Okay then. What are you doing here?" James asked, getting to the point.

"There have been sightings of Snatchers in the area. Mad-Eye sent people here to protect the Muggles. They've started a new sport, Muggle-baiting," Kingsley finished the sentence with a disgusted look. "I go around casting shield charms on houses. It's better than nothing. The snatchers in this area left already, and I go back to Order headquarters tomorrow morning." James nodded.

"So, what's been happening?" James asked a bit anxiously.

"Voldemort has completely taken over. He's presented himself to the Muggles as a revolutionary, ready to take control and stop the bad things that have been happening. Of course, he's the one causing them, but they don't know that. The Muggles were desperate for help. The Death Eaters were attacking, Dementors flying everywhere, giants causing earthquakes. They wanted somebody who could stop it. Voldemort's playing a very clever game. They've already got most of the continent, James. It doesn't look too good for us."

"And Dumbledore? Harry's talked about Dumbledore being gone for most of the school year so far. Do you know where he is?" James was hoping for the best.

Kingsley sighed. "We don't know where he is. Knowing him, he's probably okay, but without him as the leader of the Order, we're falling apart. People on our side are getting captured by the day and many are going into hiding. We need you and Lily, James. We need all the help we can get. I know you left the Order because of Harry, but you need to think about what will happen if we don't stop Voldemort."

For one moment, one glorious moment, James allowed himself to think about Kingsley's offer. Sirius and Remus and all of his other friends were out there risking their lives for others but here he was, sitting and hiding. Lily could handle Harry, couldn't she? He had to do something. _Something._

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his bed, thinking. It would be hard for him to destroy the Horcrux. He didn't have anything that would be able to do it. The best option would be for him to keep the Horcrux until news of Dumbledore arrived. He could explain everything to Dumbledore. But what if no news came? Besides, he didn't even know if there were any more Horcruxes in this dimension and if Voldemort had had more time to make them. He couldn't take out the diadem and examine it, anyhow. What if someone came in? The uncertainty was bothering him. He now understood Hermione's urges for information from the library and other sources.<p>

What were Ron and Hermione doing, anyway? Were they alright? Harry hoped they were. It wouldn't really be his fault if anything happened to them… But he would still feel responsible.

_Knock, knock._ Somebody was at the door. Harry jumped up and pulled out his wand, even though it was unlikely a Death Eater would knock politely. He ran out of his room and up the stairs. He paused at the door separating the staircase from the top floor. Should he lock the door?

"Who's there?" He asked instead. There were footsteps on the stairs, and soon Lily was next to him.

"It's James. And you won't believe who I have with me," came from behind the door, slightly muffled.

Lily sighed in relief and pulled open the door. James stood in his snow covered jacket with bulging bags of groceries. Next to him was Kingsley. _Kingsley!_

"How- Where did-," James cut Lily off.

"I'll explain everything. Now could we come inside, please? It's kind of cold out here."

* * *

><p>"So, Kingsley. Tell them everything you told me." James said, leaning back in his chair, coffee mug in hand.<p>

"Where do you want me to start?" Kingsley asked, picking up a scone. Lily had insisted on making refreshments.

"Let's hear everything we missed, please." Lily said. Harry moved slightly forward in his chair, interested. Lily had half a mind to have him leave. He was only 11, he didn't need to get frightened by all of this. But he did have a right to know. He was the one who found that note and gave the Order extra time to act. Not that it had helped.

"As you know, the Death Eaters had already taken over most of the continent. I do not know how that could have slipped by us here; I still regret it. That is one of the reasons the Wizarding World wanted me out as Minister. It involved a simple slip- infiltrate into our ranks a key member and we were fooled.

"I believe, if we were united, we would have stood a chance, but Voldemort played a very clever game. He has spent many years gathering power, and then he divided us, and conquered.

"What about the other countries?" James asked. "Do they know what happened to them or to us?"

"The Ministry tried sending out messages, and we believe a few of them were received, but then we were attacked. Voldemort's numbers are massive. We did not stand a chance.

"Scrimgeour is now the Minister, and we know for a fact he is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why would they do that? Don't they know Voldemort's behind it all?" Lily asked incredulously.

"We, in the Order, suspect he placed leaders under the Imperius Curse, which is why it was a sort of non-hostile take over. But they did not know when they elected their leaders. And now, they suspect, they whisper, but they dare not say anything aloud."

"So do all the wizards know what's happened?" James asked.

"We are sure most do. But everybody is too scared to admit it or even speak out against Voldemort. He has got everywhere on lockdown; which means, no travel in or out. They have even somehow stopped Apparating out of the area. He has presented the lockdown as a defense against invaders, to Wizards and Muggles." Lily remembered their trying to leave the continent; they weren't able.

"He's even somehow managed to stop Muggle transport. You couldn't get your own plane out or anything. The Muggles haven't figured that out yet, but the wizards did," Kingsley said.

"And the Muggles?"

"The Death Eaters, giants, Dementors, and all the other creatures he has on his side are causing attacks and disasters. There have been massive storms that are killing so many people, and the Death Eaters are attacking public areas.

"Voldemort placed government leaders under the Imperius Curse, as our spying and stake out missions have told us. It was quite easy for him. He has the Muggles under his control, not that they know.

"What is normal life like now?" Lily asked. "Is Voldemort like a dictator?"

"The Ministry is filled with Imperiused officials or supporters of Voldemort. Disappearances and deaths occur daily, and Muggle-Borns are taken into custody. Hogwarts is open only to Purebloods. Many people, like you, have already gone into or are preparing to go into hiding." Kingsley started listing off these horrible occurrences, and Lily registered that he sounded as though he was used to these by now.

"But people can not be sure what is going on, so they try to go about normal business as usual, if they are not hiding. But the death toll is rising and rising every day. Something must be done."

"What is Voldemort's plan? Do you know?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort is obviously hoping to eliminate Muggle borns and Muggles eventually- he believes in Pureblood society. The Order believes he will try to stamp out all of us, and then eventually extend his empire.

"All the Muggle and Muggle-born haters are being rewarded, and there has been a new campaign to round up all of the Muggle-borns. There are still many Muggle haters, which is why all of them agree with this. Voldemort is having Muggle borns come in for questioning, then they will be put in Azkaban."

"What about Dumbledore? He could put a stop to it, couldn't he?" Harry asked. Lily quieted him with a glare, but Kingsley pressed on.

"Dumbledore- We do not know where he is."

"_What?_"

"He hadn't been at Hogwarts, nor the Order meetings, until one day he arrived. We suspected he was on a mission, but we did not know for sure. He then announced he was going to Gringotts, and he and Hagrid left. That same day we heard news of a break-in, and they did not come back since." At Kingsley's words, Lily noticed Harry freezing, and then his face went into a confused expression. What was that all about?

"Do you know who's vault was broken into?" James asked. He seemed to have noticed Harry's odd act as well, but didn't press the issue either.

"It was a high security vault. That is all we have heard." Kingsley had a grave look on his face.

"Who's leading the Order? What's the Order doing, anyway?"

"Mad-Eye and I are the current leaders. We were voted in. I have sent out groups of people to protect Muggles from Muggle baiting, which is happening a lot. Mad-Eye and Remus are infiltrating Death Eater strongholds and meeting spots, like the one Harry had found. That, along with spying missions, is how we have acquired all of this information.

"But they are still picking us off one by one. We have a few more people also on missions abroad, but that is it."

"And... Hestia?" Lily asked.

"We found a lead that said she was being held in Albania, but when we got there, it was a trap. We all barely got out of there." There was silence again.

"So why'd you come with dad, Kingsley? Are you going to stay here too?" Harry said, putting his mug of cocoa down on the table.

"I-," Kingsley looked at James before continuing, "That is why I have come here. We do not have that many people left to fight. James has agreed to help the Order." He paused, then continued, "I know it is risky, but we need people to help. We do not have a chance without more wizards on our side." Kingsley's words echoed around Lily's head, not really sinking in. Help the Order?

Then it kicked in. James was leaving them, leaving _her. _Something he had promised never to do. Lily soon realized that everyone was looking at her oddly, and then she realized that she was standing up. James, most likely sensing an argument, spoke his next words to Kingsley.

"Could you and Harry possibly go downstairs? I think Lily wants to speak with me." Kingsley, smart man that he was, luckily obliged. He left the room rather hurriedly. Harry did the same, albeit rather reluctantly. Lily looked at them. She didn't want Harry out of her sight, but then again, Kingsley was there.

Lily moved her gaze to James. He didn't move an inch, as though he was scared of her. Lily didn't move either. They stayed that way for an eternity, it seemed, until James said, sort of nervously, "I kind of need to use the restroom, so…,"

"So, James. You're going on an Order mission, in the middle of all this. After you promised not to."

"Well, it's not really a mission. I'm just going to- I mean, if you're alright with it, of course. But I was just going to go and help out. It's not really a bad thing, and you have every right to be angry, but I just wanted to do something, you know?" James babbled when he was nervous. "I couldn't just stay here and not do anything while You-Know-Who's taking over."

"And, what? Do you just expect to defeat him?" Lily asked incredulously. It seemed, now, sort of hopeless.

"The general idea would be to try and fight him, since that's what the Order's been doing since we started there. We haven't been there, so I don't know what they've been up to. But I'm pretty sure they have a plan. "

"That's the thing. _We haven't been there_. Why? Because of your son, Harry!"

"I think he's pretty well protected here, so why shouldn't I go?"

"You always want to play the hero card, don't you, Potter? What happens if you do go and we're attacked here? What happens if you get killed out there?" Lily now had tears of anger in her eyes, but she furiously brushed them away. She didn't want them to mistakened for sadness.

"What about all the people who need help? The people who don't have safe houses, and they're defenseless to the Death Eaters? What about them? I can't just sit here and let people die and know I could've helped prevent it? I need to do something!" James raised his voice, something he hadn't done with Lily for years now.

"I would've thought that Harry would be the most important to you. But I guess he's not. I understand you want to help people, James. I want to help the Order too. Do you think it was easy for me to leave the Order, to read the newspaper every day and find more horrible news, then be forced not do anything? But I deal with it, and I do it because of Harry!" Why was he leaving them? He'd said the most important thing to him was Harry. He was betraying his family, betraying his promise.

"Maybe you can deal with it better than I can, but I already lost most of my family to the war. I want to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else. I left the Order and then my parents were killed!"

Lily gasped. "You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you? It wasn't your fault. You know that." James didn't reply. It was so horrible when they found out six months ago. James's parents had been murdered on Harry's birthday.

"Your family includes Harry, too, and we need to protect him first." Lily now spoke quietly.

"You know I would die to protect Harry, Lily." James sighed.

"Funny way of showing it, running off on a mission that's not even ours anymore. The others can handle it, James. They'll understand why you can't go. I can't lose you, too. Not after Alice and Frank and... " Her voice broke. Even after ten years, the loss of her best friends was still fresh.

James reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lily, you know I want to stay. But I just can't stay here and know that I could be doing something to help people. You know that. We can prevent the things that happened to Alice and Frank from happening to anyone else. I also know you can handle protecting yourself and Harry too. I just really need to do this. I need to know that I'm doing something. I think about every name that's in the papers, and I think about how I could have done something to help them. I can't even sleep at night anymore, because how can the families of these people cope with their losses? We have to defeat You-Know-Who. And if I do get captured or anything, I'll know that Harry's with you and he's safe and that you're safe. That's what matters the most to me. And besides, they'll come after me more than you. I could be leading them to you if I stay."

Lily sniffed, as her tears were falling freely now. "When do you have to leave?"

"I... I can't believe you're taking this so easily."

"I'm not," She glared at him. "I only asked when you have to leave."

"Oh… I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow? If that's alright with you." He added quickly.

Lily didn't want to let him go, but she understood where he was coming from. She felt the same way as he did. It would be more cruel not to let James join the Order again. She'd have to protect Harry on her own. And he did have a point; Voldemort would be more inclined to come after James than Lily.

"Where are you and Kingsley going to go?"

"He said something about Order headquarters. I think we'll go there."

"What about Sirius and Remus and Delilah? Did he tell you anything about them?" Lily wanted to delay going back to Kingsley and Harry, for she was sure their voices carried.

"I'm not sure about Remus, they don't know where he and Delilah are hiding," James said. "But Sirius, I know, is helping. He's abroad at a rumored Death Eater meeting spot. Kingsley doesn't know exactly where, though."

"You know Sirius doesn't have kids to worry about. He would understand if you didn't go." Lily added. She knew James would want to leave either way. He was just so stubborn. But it was worth a try.

"He would, Lily. Now, we're good, right? Because I really do have to use the loo."

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing the length of his room. He'd been sent out of the kitchen, after Kingsley had told them everything. It was similar to what had happened back home, with Muggle-borns being rounded up, which was horrible. But what had most shocked Harry was Kingsley's news about Dumbledore.<p>

It was almost obvious that Dumbledore and Hagrid were the ones who had broken into the vault, Harry was sure. But whose vault was it?

And why? Could it have been for the cup?

No, that was put in Bellatrix's vault in his home dimension but probably not here. He didn't have any ideas where it could be otherwise.

Could it be the diary? That was the only other likely Horcrux that would be hidden in a vault...

The Malfoy vault! That would make sense, because Lucius Malfoy was a trusted and high-ranking Death Eater; of course he may have it. Did Dumbledore manage to get it? And if he did, had he managed to destroy it? Assuming Dumbledore even knew about the Horcruxes, although Harry was sure the headmaster was smart enough to figure it out.

Maybe he'd used Legilimency on Harry! Harry never was good at Occlumency. Harry had been thinking about the Horcruxes at his one meeting with the headmaster, so maybe Dumbledore had figured it out from that. But Harry didn't really think Dumbledore would use Legilimency without asking… it would be prying into someone else's business. Although, that was his only explanation, unless Dumbledore just needed gold and was conveniently there when the break-in had occurred.

The lack of information was frustrating; he could be simply overthinking it. But that _was_ what everyone had said when he suspected Draco, and he'd been right then. So what was he going to do?

* * *

><p>The next day, James and Kingsley were ready to leave soon after breakfast. Lily had insisted on packing three bags for James with supplies and other seemingly "important" items. James had expertly shrunk the luggage and placed it in his pocket.<p>

"Bags?" Lily asked, adjusting James's coat.

"Yes."

"Cloak?" Lily asked, fixing James's shoe.

"Check."

"Wand?" Lily asked, pulling a hat on James.

"I'm not dumb." James cracked a grin.

"You won't do anything reckless?"

"I won't make any promises…."

"James! I'm serious."

"_Yes!_ I'll be fine, Lily. Kingsley'll be there with me, along with the rest of the Order." He pulled her aside. "I'm more worried about you and Harry. You'll have to switch houses frequently. Make sure you put up all the enchantments. I left a list of all the safe houses and all the enchantments you have to put up. You have to be careful. I need to be sure you're properly protected, both of you."

"I can handle it, James. But if you're that worried, you could stay…."

"We've already went over this, Lily." James said. He was just a bit exasperated with her, but also with himself. If he asked himself why he was going, what the justification for leaving Harry and Lily was, he didn't really have a clear answer. James just knew that he needed to be out there helping. He just felt guilty, for quitting the Order and not protecting the innocent. He guessed this feeling could be what people felt when they left their kids to go to war.

"I know…," she muttered, looking down at her fingers. "But, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you go and check on my sister? I just wanted to make sure she's alright, with all of this going on and everything."

James hesitated. He wasn't really fond of the Dursleys, especially since Petunia's husband, Vernon, had called them filthy, unemployed drunks. Nice people.

"I'll try my best; Hopefully Petunia's giant blob of a husband won't be attacking me again."

"That was funny."

"Shut up, please. My left ear is smaller than the right' cause of him!"

Lily almost smiled and brushed past James. At the door, before she left the room, she said, "I think you look better this way."

* * *

><p>Harry was brought by Lily into the sitting room to say farewell to James. When Harry had heard the news of James's leaving, he understood completely. Staying here in hiding was so frustrating. Harry wanted to go out and search for Dumbledore and then the Horcruxes, but he couldn't leave. His mum would freak out and Harry couldn't do that to her, he couldn't leave her alone. Harry only hoped that James would be okay.<p>

James was bundled up in a bunch of winter clothing. His face was almost completely obscured, which was a good thing because no one would recognize him, although Harry didn't really know who would be out and about in this blizzard.

James clapped Harry on the back, kissed Lily, and reminded them of the safety precautions they had to take.

"Make sure to never go into Muggle territory," James added. "Snatchers are everywhere." Lily nodded. She hadn't spoken since she'd told Harry to come upstairs.

"Well, bye, then, Dad." Harry said. James nodded and looked towards Lily, who was scrutinizing him.

"Bye. I love you both. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." And with those words James left after Kingsley. Lily shut the door after them. The two were silent for a few moments.

Then Lily said, "Well, time for lunch, soon, Harry, wash up." Her voice broke towards the end. She walked into the kitchen, hiding her face. Harry looked after her sadly.

* * *

><p>Lily placed a pot of boiling water on the stove. She was trying to regain her composure for Harry, who was in the other room, listening to the radio for any news. She could hear snippets of the announcer, telling the public to, "Respect and follow You-Know-Who" and "Turn yourself in if you're a filthy Mudblood." The usual junk.<p>

About fifteen minutes later, she called Harry into the dining room to eat. They sat silently and chewed. The empty seat James usually sat in seemed to radiate a cold feeling in heavy waves, filling up the room. Harry finished his lunch quickly and went down to his room.

Lily put her bowl in the sink and went into the sitting room, picking up a book, _Hogwarts: A Tale of Corruption._ But after a few pages, however, she threw it aside, too distracted to read. Lily instead turned on the television. She could at least find out how things were going, even if the news was just propaganda influenced by Voldemort's regime.

The news reporter was reading off a list of Muggle-Borns and "blood traitors" who hadn't yet turned themselves in.

"...Delilah Lupin, Lily Potter, Dean Thomas, John Thomas, Arthur, Charles, Fred, Ginevra, George, Molly, Percy, Ronald, and William Weasley, Hans Xaniaer..."

Lily sat up with a start after hearing the names. Delilah Lupin? Did that mean she and Remus had gotten married? And the Muggle-Born roundup report had always mentioned Molly and Arthur, but never their children… What if they were _all _being hunted now? For the millionth time, it seemed, she thought, _Is everyone safe? Where are they hiding?_ It was so frustrating that they couldn't know the answer to this.

The news reporter continued. "As you may have heard, the Department of Mysteries made public yesterday their discovery of a spell that will aid Snatchers and Aurors in finding Mudbloods by sensing them whenever they are near. The Department is staying tight lipped on the details, but an insider of the Auror department has told me that they are teaching the spell to all operatives, and that it is extremely effective, giving a five kilometer radius as to where the Mudbloods are hiding."

Lily stood up at this moment, for there was a loud banging at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Reviews make me smile, so please review! Thank you to all the readers and those who favorited followed this story as well.  
><strong>


	7. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this chapter today but a guest reviewer, named Fred, asked me to post, and I decided, "Why not?" I'll post chapter 8 on my usual schedule this weekend. To anyone who's wondering, I update once a week, on the weekends.**

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger, although there is another one this chapter too. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Kingsley asked James to return to the Order to fight. James agreed and left with Kingsley. Lily and Harry were left alone in their safe house when a loud banging at the door was heard.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sacrifice<strong>

Lily pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at tHe door. Who was it? Were they Snatchers? She crept closer to the door silently, and put her ear on the cold metal. The banging had stopped. Maybe they were waiting for her to open the door and then they'd start their ambush? Her heart was pounding fast. _Harry…_ she thought._ I have to protect him._

What she needed was to be able to look through the door without opening it… Of course! That spell she'd invented back in her Seventh Year Charms class.

"_Videte per Fenestram_!" A window appeared in the door. This was a one way window that she had invented on accident. She'd been trying to make a spell that could seal off a window in case of an attack, but she'd made a window instead. She'd never used it though, because she'd never needed to. At least it worked.

Lily peered through the window that had installed itself on the door. The hallway was really dark, lit only by a single grimy light bulb, so she couldn't make out much except the outline of a lone figure, pacing frantically back and forth. He stopped and banged on the door again, startling Lily. But he didn't seem dangerous, and something about his hair was very familiar….

Almost against her own common sense, Lily pulled the door open.

"Sirius?"

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy didn't appreciate the lowlife filth the likes of Greyback living in his Manor. He had been honored when the Dark Lord requested the Manor to be used as a headquarters, but Lucius hadn't realized that meant many Death Eaters would have to live in his house. He'd had to open up wings of rooms they'd blocked off years ago, not needing them before. And worst of all, some of his fellow Death Eaters had used Lucius's prized peacock for spell practice.<p>

But Lucius had coped with all of this because he'd heard rumors from Severus that the Dark Lord had a secret mission for him. In fact, the Dark Lord had summoned Lucius to him now, which was why he was walking alone, down the stairs and along the underground corridor that led to their meeting room.

Lucius reached the doorway dimly lit by torches and stopped before it. A high voice said quietly, "Come in." Lucius took a deep breath and turned the handle, pushing open the door. The fireplace cast a flickering glow throughout the whole room. An armchair was facing the fire, and Lucius could see the Dark Lord was seated there.

"My Lord." Lucius bowed his head before continuing.

"Lucius... How are you adjusting to the Death Eaters living in your manor?" Voldemort replied.

"F-Fine, my Lord."

"Tell me, then, how about your son, Draco? How is he doing?"

"Fine also." Lucius shuddered slightly. Was something going to happen to Draco?

"Are you sure? Because if he is not, it would be a shame to have him suffer, would it not? But, a simple slip could happen, and he would be gone. Am I wrong, Lucius? Do you disagree?"

"Of course not, my Lord. I have pledged my loyal servitude to you-"

"Yes, now that is the word. Loyal. If I ever hear again of your disloyalty, you may just have an extra room in your manor available for the new recruits to live in."

Lucius gulped. No, this wasn't the time to think about anything. Close your mind….

"Now, Lucius, to the business at hand. Have we secured all of the borders?" The Dark Lord inquired, still facing the fire.

"Yes, master, that was done a few days ago."

"Have we counted the new recruits? What are the numbers?"

"A hundred new wizards, my Lord. They were coerced into joining."

"Good, good. Anything else noteworthy?"

"All leaders have now been placed under the Imperius Curse completely, Muggle and Wizarding. Quite a few Mudbloods and traitors are in hiding, but we'll find them with the new locating spell. It'll be easy with the Order out of commission." Lucius was anxious to leave the room.

"You are dismissed," said Voldemort, not turning around in his chair. Lucius left the room and strode down the corridor as fast as possible without running. He and Narcissa hadn't been disloyal. They were planning to send Draco away to a different continent with an uncle for his own safety. But their frantic packing apparently had not gone unnoticed.

Now their plans were ruined, as a direct threat to Draco's life had been issued. If they sent him away now, the Dark Lord would kill Draco. Lucius couldn't bear to have something happen to his son. He appeared to treat Draco indifferently, sometimes even callously in public. But he truly cared about Draco. Draco was the Malfoy's only child, after all. Lucius just knew that being tough with his son would produce good results. Lucius's father, Abraxas, did the same, and Lucius had come very far in life. But now everything they had worked for would be ruined.

He came out the door of the underground tunnel and was immediately met by one of their House Elves, Dobby.

"Sir," he squeaked. "Sir, Greyback and his men has brought in a new captured man. Dobby does not know who exactly, and neither does the Snatchers, sir, but Dobby is told that the man is very important. He has an Auror crest, sir."

"Excellent." Lucius said. If he could do this right, perhaps Voldemort would be more merciful. "Bring him in."

* * *

><p>"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, sitting across from him. She'd made him some hot tea. He was covered in what looked like half of a building's worth of debris. "I thought you were with the Order." Surely he wasn't just visiting their house- something had happened, something bad. Judging by the state he was in, there was an explosion, maybe a fight.<p>

"I was with them," Sirius said. "I…. I don't know how to tell you this…." His face was anguished. Lily felt her stomach drop.

"Who?" She whispered. She wished desperately that it wasn't Remus, or Delilah, or Kingsley… she would have named the whole Order in her head if not for the name Sirius spoke.

"James."

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting on his bed, thinking. He wondered where James was now. Was he already doing a mission? Was he with Dumbledore? At the thought of Dumbledore, Harry got up suddenly. He went over to the desk and wrote everything down that he knew about the Horcruxes on a piece of parchment, which took a surprisingly short time. When he was done, he read it over again:<p>

_Most likely same number of Horcruxes as before, minus me._

_Is Nagini a Horcrux still? Most likely not._

_Dumbledore vanished, probably hunting Horcruxes down_

_Vault broken into at Gringotts, Dumbledore + Hagrid may be involved, stealing diary? Malfoy Vault?_

_Have Diadem with me, no way to destroy it_

The list was frustratingly short. But he had no way of knowing what was going on unless he could get to Dumbledore. And he couldn't get to Dumbledore unless he knew where he was. And he couldn't know where Dumbledore was unless ... There was too much Harry needed to know and not enough that he actually did.

Harry crossed over to his dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer all the way. Harry lifted up the false bottom of the dresser and brought out a bundle of cloth, carefully wrapped. Harry opened up the bundle and there sat the diadem.

It looked innocent, like a normal crown. No one would have been able to have guessed that it held something so vile, and so evil. Harry couldn't even sense it, because he'd lost his scar and connection to Voldemort. He wrapped it back up, unable to look at it any longer.

Harry closed up the dresser's secret compartment (He'd discovered it accidentally) and walked out of his room, up the stairs. Maybe he'd listen to the news on the radio.

Once he pushed the creaky door from the landing, an odd sight greeted him. Sirius was sitting on the couch, head in his hands, and Lily was once again staring at the fire, her eyes empty.

Harry stood staring at them for what seemed like an eternity

_Something must have happened…_ he thought. His stomach dropped. Who was it? Lily looked over and saw him standing there. She opened her mouth as though to tell Harry something, but then stopped. She motioned to Sirius, then ran into the kitchen.

Sirius looked up and made a valiant attempt at smiling, which failed miserably. He said, "Sit down, Harry," and motioned to the armchair near the television. Harry hesitated, then crossed the room and sat down stiffly.

"What's happened, Sirius?" He asked, getting to the point immediately. Judging by Lily's reaction, the news couldn't be good. "Who's been-" he stopped, unable to continue.

"Harry... I'm not sure there's ever been a war without losses, and I hope you understand that. But in this one, it's hit home. I'm really sorry, Harry, but James was-" Harry stopped listening. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing, and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. How did this happen? It wasn't fair. After all they'd been through together, Harry had just lost one of his parents again.

"How?" He asked. His voice was surprisingly steady. Lily walked in silently and stood near the door, her expression guarded and cloudy. Harry couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"James and Kingsley Apparated to headquarters. Everyone was so happy and excited to see James…

_"James! Is that you?" Remus asked, running over through the snow. His hair was streaked with grey and he looked even more disheveled than usual._

_"Obviously."_

_Remus suddenly pointed his wand at James and Kingsley, and said, "The last words Dumbledore spoke to the three of us?"_

_"Bear in mind the possibility of our losing." Kingsley replied immediately. The mood grew considerably more tense._

_"Sorry, but I had to check." Remus said. He motioned for them to follow him inside, out of the cold and snow._

_"James!" People chorused, getting out of their chairs and walking over to meet him. Many of the Order members were sitting at an old, rickety wooden table. There was a large map of Europe spread out, color coded. All of the land was shaded green._

_"James, where's Lily and Harry?" Dedalus Diggle squeaked, his hat quivering._

_James hesitated before answering, "They stayed back so Lily could protect Harry. I had to leave them." No one replied, though a few people looked a bit surprised._

_Remus, sensing the awkward questions that were going to soon spring up, said quickly, "James, why don't you come to the table and we will fill you in on what's been happening."_

_"Kingsley just did last night." James said, "But what's that large map over there for?" He walked over to it. All of the countries, territories, and islands were labeled, and every single one was shaded green. The only blue area was the River Thames. There were also many black pushpins scattered all over the map and a few brown ones here and there._

_"All of the green areas are places under Voldemort's regime. We only shaded blue in the Thames because there's a small Order base there that hasn't yet been detected." said Alastor Moody, his wooden leg thumping on the wooden floor as he came over._

_"It looks bad…" James said, trailing off._

_"That's because it is bad."_

_"Are you absolutely sure no help can come in? At all?" James asked hopefully._

_It was Elphias Doge who answered this time, as Moody limped away to answer an owl. "As far as we know, there's no way anyone can Apparate in or out of the continent. If they approach by any other means, they cannot come in within a few kilometers of the borders. We've already tried- It's like they've sealed us off. We're the last ones left to fight."_

_Moody returned to finish the conversation, his voice sounding a little more grave now. "We've been leading several missions in small groups, mainly to protect Muggles in the regions of high Muggle killing and Snatcher action. We haven't been able to do bigger missions, with our numbers so low and Dumbledore who knows where. But, we did manage to free Thicknesse from the Imperius Curse- He's our inside agent now. Sirius had just returned from that mission when you arrived."_

_Remus pointed to the map again. "The black pins are Death Eater strongholds. The brown ones are Order bases that have been taken over already. This is the last one._

_"And right here, -what? No, here, in Scotland,- Here is Malfoy Manor, where Thicknesse has confirmed Voldemort is residing. Obviously, that is our final goal, but we do not have the force large enough to take the Manor yet." Remus continued._

_"What do the Muggles know?" James asked._

_"They don't know everything," Remus replied. "They have re-elected their leaders as puppets of Voldemort. They thought that these leaders could save them from the bad things happening, which is obviously not true. And the Wizards, we are sure many know what is happening, but they are too scared to do anything other than stay inside and keep their families safe. Many are just hiding, waiting for someone to come and save them. That is where we come in."_

_"Alright, so what should-," James was cut off by the sound of Apparition from outside headquarters._

_"Have we been expecting someone?" Remus asked._

_"No…" Sirius looked alarmed. He pulled out his wand, as did the rest of the Order sitting at the table._

_Dedalus scurried in front of the door and put his ear to it, listening. "I don't hear anything…"_

_BOOM! A hole was blasted through the door, taking out Dedalus's hat. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him away._

_"I saw them! It's the Death Eaters!" Dedalus squeaked._

_"Everyone down into the cellar!" Moody shouted gruffly. He went over to a rug in the corner and kicked it aside, revealing a trap door. They all filed through it and down the ladder that led to the cellar. The last person through, Kingsley, shut the door and pointed his wand at it. They could hear the slow scraping of an armchair as it was moved into its position on top of the trapdoor. Kingsley hesitated for a short second and heard the crashing of the front door as the Death Eaters blasted through it._

_"Kingsley, come on!" Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs to the cellar. The Order was standing in a group near the corner, where one person was Apparating at a time on a square platform._

_"Only Apparition point on the grounds. It automatically Apparates you out of here, so if they get in here, jump onto it. Works better one at a time, though." Moody said to James's confused expression. "Hurry it up, I can see them searching and they are too close to the trap door for my comfort." His magical eye was pointed at the ceiling, which undoubtedly he was watching the Death Eaters through._

_Dedalus had just gone through before the Death Eaters blasted through the door of the cellar, sprinting down the stairs._

_"Moody! Go!" Remus shouted, shoving Moody onto the platform. Moody disappeared, his expression making it seem like he was about to say something. Remus followed quickly, pushed by Kingsley._

_"There are more coming! Hurry up and get on here!" Remus yelled, but it was too late, for he was already gone. James and Sirius pulled out their wands simultaneously, as did Kingsley and Elphias Doge._

_"Capture them, don't kill them!" one of the Death Eaters shouted. "The Dark Lord wants them alive!"_

_"Stupefy!" Two shouts rang out as one, and the spells collided in mid air with a shower of sparks. Perhaps this was the catalyst, or perhaps the Death Eaters were on edge, but it didn't matter because now the battle had begun._

_"Expelliarmus!" Kingsley yelled and a wand flew over their heads. "Keep them back! We can still get out!" Jets of light flew above them, and they ducked down behind a pile of boxes._

_"Protego!" Sirius said, flicking his wand. The Death Eaters started firing spells twice as fast. "It won't hold them for long, but it'll do in a pinch."_

_Elphias Doge jumped out from behind the boxes and yelled "Conjunctivitis!" One of the Death Eaters yelled and dropped his wand, his hands rushing to hold his face. Doge ducked back down behind the boxes. More spells soared over their makeshift shelter. The shield charm had broken. But something was holding the Death Eaters from advancing. They were scared. Kingsley stood up to get a better aim, but Doge pulled him down in the nick of time, as a deadly looking curse flew by._

_"Furnunculus! Immobulus! Incarcerous! Langlock! Petrificus Totalus!" Spells flew around the room haphazardly, sometimes hitting people and sometimes missing. Chunks of ceiling and dirt wall flew around._

_"James," Kingsley whispered, "You go first! You have Lily and Harry to worry about. Go now!" James wanted to argue, but one look at Kingsley's face had him scurrying to the platform._

_"Avada Kedavra!" yelled a Death Eater. James looked back to see a jet of green light shooting at him, the light flashed and almost blinded him as it zoomed closer-_

_But before he could do anything, a body flew in between James and the curse._

_"I said no killing!" A shout rang out from amidst the Death Eaters._

_"NO! What are you doing?" The body of Elphias Doge lay at James's feet. "No! Why-?" James ducked down as a dozen spells were shot in his direction. He crawled back to Sirius and Kingsley. Sirius cast another Shield Charm to buy them some time._

_"Why would he do that?" James asked. He felt numb. "Why would he save me?"_

_"You're the only one here with something to go home to," said Sirius quietly. James wished he could grieve, but the Death Eaters were advancing, having gained some confidence after killing one of their opponents. One of them crossed over to the platform and stopped in front of it._

_James's ears were ringing. The Death Eaters couldn't just blast in here and kill one of his friends! He said with a deadly intensity, "Sirius, Kingsley. Get out. NOW." Kingsley stunned the Death Eater in front of the platform and jumped through. "Sirius, James, come on!" He vanished._

_"No James, I'm not leaving you!" Sirius shouted._

_Blood rushed through James' ears- he didn't hear Sirius's shout -as he stood up and yelled, "CONFRINGO!" The Death Eaters cast Shield Charms, protecting themselves from the collapse. One grabbed James and they all Disapparated._

_Sirius was trapped under the debris and could barely move. James, he thought weakly. I have to save him._

_Sirius knew the platform was close by. He grabbed his wand and painstakingly inched his way forward until the tips of his fingers touched the platform, and was whisked away._

"So that's what happened. I'm really sorry." Sirius finished, his voice full of pain. Harry could tell that his father's best friend was struggling to keep it together. He himself was as well."I can't get in contact with anyone in the Order either. I suspect some of them are being hunted down at this moment. I have no idea about his whereabouts, either. He could be in Malfoy Manor, or in any other house." Sirius's face was very pale, and he was breathing quite fast. "I made a promise to James that if anything happened to him, I'd protect you two."

Harry looked over at Lily, who was still standing in the doorway, her face, of all things, reflecting anger. But it didn't seem like it was anger about James being kidnapped...

"What happened, Mum? Why do you look like that?" Harry asked, his mouth speaking the words almost before his brain approved of his saying them.

"It's just… I knew this would happen, I knew something bad was going to happen if he left, and it did. And now he's forcing Sirius to come in and cover for him while he ran off to try to be the hero?" Her hateful words seemed like they weren't her own- surely, someone else was saying these horrible things. "And I'm just saying, that it was his own fault for… abandoning us, and he went and got himself captured!"

Harry could feel himself getting angry as well. James didn't abandon them, he left for the greater good! Before he could come to his father's defense, however, Sirius spoke.

"Lily, please. I know you wouldn't be saying this, and you'll regret it later. You're just full of anger and you're hurt, I understand. But I know you don't really mean this," Sirius intervened, "You have to get that-,"

"No, I do, Sirius. I really do. It's during these types of times that you can really find out the measure of a person, and I just found out James's. He left us and for all he knew we could have died!"

"Mum! Dad left us so he could help defeat You-Know-Who. He was being noble!" Harry said quite loudly, "Sometimes you have to think about others' safety and not just your own!" Harry was reminded of the time when he had spoken similar words to Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother.

"You think I'm being selfish, Harry?" Lily asked, her voice deadly. "I have been thinking about you. About your safety! You're the best thing that happened to us! If you and James think the greater good is worth more than your own lives, then fine!" She stomped out of the room and down the stairs. Harry could hear the bedroom door slamming.

After a moment's silence, Sirius said, "She'll come round, Harry. Give her some time."

Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes. He already felt bad about yelling at Lily, but he stood by what he had said earlier.

"How about we… play some chess?" Sirius asked, obviously hoping to cheer Harry up a little.

"No, thanks, Sirius. I think I'm going to go to my room." Harry got up and walked out without looking back.

Harry paced back and forth in his room. How could James be captured? It just didn't seem possible. It shouldn't be possible. Right? It just couldn't be…

Harry only knew one thing right now- He had to get James back. There was no other option. No one else would do it but Harry; they were too concerned in protecting him. James would have done the same for Harry. If there was one thing Harry was sure of during this tumbling, scary, and uncertain ride called war, it was that sometimes you had to think of others' safety before your own, especially if they would have done the same for you.

Harry stopped pacing for a second, however, because he has realized something. At first, he hadn't been prepared to die for someone here or to fight against Voldemort. It hadn't seemed like his fight at the time. But now, he was ready to lay down his own life for someone here. That had to mean something. He was making a sacrifice. He crossed over to his dresser and started packing.

* * *

><p>That night, after Lily and Sirius were asleep, he got up from his bed and went into his mother's room. He'd given it a lot of thought, and the best way to alleviate his mother and godfather's worry was to make them forget about him. He could come back and fix it if he survived. And if he didn't-, well, like Hermione had said, at least they would be as happy as they could be under the circumstances, having lost James. Because if Harry didn't make it to James, or if they didn't make it back, James would be dead.<p>

He walked over to Lily and pointed his wand at her. Before he could lose his nerve he said, "_Obliviate_." She sat up, and her eyes glazed over before she fell back asleep on her bed. Harry put a note in the bottom of her empty suitcase. Maybe one day, if he didn't make it back, she could learn the real story and remember him.

He went over and did the same to Sirius, and then went back up the stairs. At the door, he took one last look at the house. Keep it together. I'll make it back. He turned and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him with a resolute click.

* * *

><p>Lucius walked into the drawing room to meet with the Snatchers. Snape was walking slightly behind him, as they went to interrogate the man they had brought in. In the center of the room, bound in chains, was a man. His face was covered by his cloak.<p>

"Who is he?" Lucius asked Greyback, who was standing in the corner, watching the man.

"We're not sure. 'e was the only one we managed to grab when we raided them Order's hideout. 'is face is all swollen, we can't tell who 'e is."

"Why didn't you summon us sooner? We could have identified him!" Lucius knew this was unfair, but he needed to let his anger out. Lucius strode over to the man and pulled his cloak away roughly.

He could just barely recognize his face from all of the swollen bruises and cuts on him. He gasped, and he could almost feel the waves of hatred radiating off of Snape behind him.  
>"Nice seeing you here, Malfoy. And Snivellus! Is this a Hogwarts reunion?" James said.<p>

"Throw him in the dungeon." Snape snarled, his face contorted with anger. "We must consult with the Dark Lord before deciding his fate."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading!<br>**

**Thanks to all the followers/ favorites and reviews!**** This is my first fanfiction, by the way, so please review with your thoughts or comments! :)  
><strong>

**And on a side note, I've almost finished writing the story, and it's 14 chapters.**


	8. The Interrogation

**Hi guys, here's chapter 8! **

**Thanks to the reviewers last chapter, geetac, timkaylor885, Fred, and magicanimegurl.**

**Sorry about last chapter's slight cliffhanger, but there is a bigger one this chapter as well. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: James was captured by the Death Eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor. Sirius explained what happened. Harry decided to leave to go rescue James.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Interrogation<strong>

"But, Severus, perhaps we should appear more self sufficient in front of the Dark Lord, to, perhaps, impress him," Lucius said, following Snape down the underground corridor.

"We must not strive to _impress _the Dark Lord. He will have all of our heads if we went along without consulting with him first. You know that- what's gotten in to you?" Snape snapped back.

"I-," He couldn't tell Snape without revealing the direct threat to Draco's life. "N-nothing. Let's just inform the Dark Lord about Potter. What do you think he would want to do with Potter, anyhow?"

"I don't spend my time trying to guess what the Dark Lord is thinking, Lucius. I carry out his orders perfectly, because they mirror what I would have done. Maybe you are just not as trusted or as _valuable _as I," Snape replied, not even glancing behind him. Lucius gulped. Was it possible Snape knew about the threat to Draco? How could he? Legilimency? Snape was definitely a threat, and Lucius's instincts told him that Snape could have been the one to report his and Narcissa's escape plan attempts for Draco. Lucius ignored the jib.

A few moments later, Snape stopped at the door and knocked quickly. Lord Voldemort hissed, "Come in."

Snape went in first, and Lucius followed, shutting the door behind them.

"My Lord," they both said in unison, having practiced it too many times to count. "We have an issue for which we require your guidance." Snape continued alone.

"What is the issue?" Voldemort asked, stroking Nagini.

"My Lord, Greyback and his group of Snatchers have returned with a man. He is James Potter, captured at Order's temporary headquarters."

There was a silence, then, "Interesting. You wish to ask of me what you should do with him, is that correct? You hadn't needed to make an introduction, Severus, Lucius has just told me everything."

Lucius blanched before he could control himself. "My Lord, what should we do?" Maybe he could change the subject and avoid any more of the Dark Lord's peering into his mind.

"I believe that you should interrogate him. He is-, was, I should say, an Order leader. Find out what he knows. If he was at their headquarters, they may have filled him in, even if he had left them before. You are both dismissed. And Lucius, do not let yourself be insubordinate again. The consequences will be dire." Voldemort's eyes glistened evilly.

The two bowed their heads and left the room silently, Lucius desperately trying to close his mind by Occlumency.

Once they had exited the dark, dreary underground corridor into the manor library, Snape spoke again, his voice low.

"Let us find out what he knows."

* * *

><p>Harry was making good progress on his trek to the last place James had been seen, the Order temporary headquarters. He'd gotten the address from Sirius. He had tried to Apparate there, but when he landed, he came out in the middle of a snow covered forest. He attempted it again, only to find some force keeping him from doing so. But it hadn't mattered much because he found a Phoenix carved into a tree, pointing to where he was supposed to go. He just had to walk the rest of the way.<p>

He'd been walking for about ten minutes, the tip of his wand lit, his senses alert. The night felt peaceful, however. The snow was deep, but Harry knew the spell to erase his footprints, so it wasn't a terribly huge problem. The cold wasn't bothering him as well- he'd brought two cloaks and a sweater.

After a few more minutes of trudging through the snow, Harry saw a small light up ahead. He held his wand high up and squinted. The faint outline of a building was visible, the roof partially on fire. Harry ran over and went around back. The entire backside of the building had caved in like Sirius said. Only the front wall was remaining.

_I didn't think it would be this bad__; __how will I find any clues now?_ It felt like a dead end. _Maybe I'll just walk around the outside of the building and see what I can find. _Harry started walking around the building. The snow was blackened from the fires, and it was melted away the closer he got to the building. He could see footprints leading to the door, undoubtedly the Death Eaters'.

Harry stopped at the door, which was blasted off its hinges. The floor immediately fell away into the cellar, which now was just a pile of stone and wood, some of it still burning after the explosion. _That's where Elphias is… _

Wait, what was that? There was something white stuck in the doorway…. Harry pulled it out carefully and smoothed it. It was a paper that read,

GREYBACK, BRING ALL PRISONERS BACK TO MALFOY MANOR FOR QUESTIONING- NO KILLING THEM YET. IF ONE OF YOUR GANG MEMBERS KILLS ANYONE, BRING HIM IN FOR TORTURING AS WELL. Was this real? An actual clue? It could be a trap, but then if it was, Greyback would've cut his name out so they wouldn't have known it was him, right? But Greyback was definitely not clever enough to think of leaving a trap, unless a higher up person told him to…. _should I follow this?_ _It's terribly convenient. _

"I'm not sure, either, Harry, but I believe together we can handle any trap set for us." A man said from behind Harry. Harry whipped around.

"_Dumbledore?_"

* * *

><p>Lucius strode quickly into the living room. Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrow siblings were standing there, having summoned him a few minutes before. A woman was tied up on the oriental rug. There were quite a few bruises on her face and her lip was bleeding badly. She was shivering. Lucius shuddered slightly, before composing himself. Why was he being so weak all of a sudden?<p>

"Who is she?" Lucius asked.

"Don't you know, Lucius? She's Hestia Shacklebolt, the old Minister's wife! She's been in Azkaban until the Dark Lord asked us to bring her here." Bellatrix smiled and kicked Hestia in the face. "Where shall we put her?"

"In the dungeon, Bellatrix. Are you sure no one will try to come and rescue her?"

"They already did, remember the trap the Order fell for?" Alecto said. "Besides, the Order is finished now. We've almost won. We will have, once we find Dumbledore and kill him."

"Shut it! Not in front of the prisoner. I'll be happy when the Dark Lord disposes of you." Bellatrix said roughly. "Now, Lucius, watch the prisoner. I'll go get the dungeon keys." The Carrows stared at her in shock as she stalked out.

Hestia took the chance and lashed out, kicking Amycus' feet. He fell into Alecto, knocking her over as well. They both crashed into the Christmas tree that Lucius had kept in the corner. The tree started falling, and Lucius dove out of the way. Hestia jumped to her feet and ran to the door, her arms still tied.

"Lucius, catch her! Quickly!" Amycus' voice was muffled, coming from the other side of the tree.

Lucius hesitated for a second. She had managed to free her hands and had opened the door. He shot a Stunning Spell quickly at her. She crashed to the floor. He grabbed her roughly and dragged her down the hallway. He pulled her down the stairs and dumped her in a heap in the dark dungeon. He could hear the other prisoners gasping at the new arrival.

Lucius quickly walked back to the living room. Bellatrix was standing at attention, and a few Death Eaters had come in as well, gaping at what had happened. Rookwood and Goyle had picked up Alecto, for she was out cold.

Lucius stood for a few moments, fuming. Everything was going wrong for him, because it would seem as though it was his fault for the Christmas tree falling and Hestia almost escaping. His only hope now was that the news wouldn't reach the Dark Lord quickly. Maybe Lucius could embellish his version of the story slightly, so it wouldn't seem as bad for him.

Snape walked in. "Lucius, come on. We must begin the interrogation of Potter."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe- where were you? I haven't seen you since that night after I fought Murigen." Now that Dumbledore was here, they could save James, and maybe even take down Voldemort in one shot.<p>

"I've been away, Harry. I believe I did that quite often in your sixth year," Dumbledore replied, holding two mugs of tea. They had left the Order headquarters and had gone to Dumbledore's safe house in the middle of the woods.

"Away doing what?" Harry asked. They needed to get right to the point.

"Well, Harry, I was finding and destroying Horcruxes. And, incidentally, it is a wonderful coincidence that you have the last Horcrux I needed to destroy." The diadem! Of course.

"Tell me everything." Harry said.

"Everything? If you insist, Harry, I will. I have known about Horcruxes for two years now. Two days after you told me about your true past, I found a locket that was a Horcrux, which I destroyed. One Horcrux led to another, the diary, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and a small statue of Salazar Slytherin's snake.

"You may have heard of my final Order meeting, and then Hagrid and I broke into the Malfoys' vault to take the Cup. Yes, that break-in was us.

"The only Horcrux I have left to destroy is the diadem, Harry, and you have it. Why don't we take care of it now?" Dumbledore finished and crossed over to a dresser in the corner. He opened the third drawer and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor.

"We may want to make this quick, Harry, so we can be on our way to James." He walked outside. Harry grabbed the diadem from his bag, unwrapped it, and walked out as well.

Dumbledore was standing near a rock, sword in hand. Harry placed the diadem in the center. It rattled, almost in fear, it seemed. Dumbledore plunged the sword into the diadem. A terrible scream erupted from the diadem, which echoed throughout the whole forest. A huge wave of black spread out from the diadem, knocking Harry back into the snowdrift. After a few moments the scream stopped. Harry cautiously got up and saw Dumbledore standing casually, as though he'd done this many times before. He was smiling a little bit.

"Let's just go get my dad," Harry said, trudging back into the house. When he crossed the doorstep, he stopped suddenly. Someone was sitting at the table.

"You didn't think we could forget you _that _easily, did you, Harry?"

* * *

><p>Lily had only spent around fifteen minutes ranting at Harry- she didn't want to go overboard.<p>

"So... Harry... What about that whole alternate dimension thing?" Sirius asked. Lily gulped. She was hoping that it wouldn't be true, that what was in the note Harry left wasn't true.

_"_Well... Yeah. Yeah, it is. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but Dumbledore told me not to." Harry said. He looked a little sheepish.

"What I'm more impressed with is how you fit your entire life story in one note." Sirius said, laughing. Lily got up from the table and walked to the window.

It was just a little- no, very, weird. Her child was actually a child from some other dimension thing? Dumbledore had said that this Harry that had appeared and acted as her son and he had taken the place of her real son. She hadn't realized at first what that meant, but then it hit her. The Harry she had known for eleven years was probably stuck in some other world right now, and this new Harry she'd known for six months had inadvertently caused the old Harry to be gone.

When she figured out what Dumbledore had said, it was like a part of her was gone. First James, and now her son. Now, whenever she looked over at Harry, her heart ached for her son. But the second time she'd glanced at Harry, she felt a surge of anger. It was his fault, she figured that much out. He basically took her son away.

She'd woken up and discovered Harry's letter, alerted Sirius, then they Apparated to this spot. Harry's spell hadn't worked on them. They'd followed Harry's footprints to Dumbledore's safe house.

"Lily," Dumbledore said, "We should make a plan to rescue James." Of course! James! She'd almost forgotten during the stressful period when Harry had left them.

"Yes, of course." She crossed over to the table and sat. "So, any ideas?"

"I do not believe we can have a frontal assault," said Dumbledore, "Our numbers are too few. I suggest we go in from the north." He pointed his wand at a piece of parchment and a diagram of Malfoy Manor and its grounds appeared. "Here is the north. I have scouted out the area, and the northern wing is unused and blocked off, so there are no guards there. We can sneak in during the cover of darkness." He flicked his wand and four lines grew on the paper, each a different color.

"But how do we get through the enchantments?" Sirius asked, peering at the paper. "How about we throw snowballs at the window, and someone will eventually come to check? Then we stun them? That way the enchantments will break- we can catch the person we stun and wipe his memory then wake him up and send him along on his way after we get inside."

"I know Greyback is sleeping near the north wing- he will hear it first, but he is not very cunning, so we could overpower him," Dumbledore put in.

"That… could work. If we don't get caught first," Lily said.

"We'll have to risk it," Sirius said, writing in "snowballs" in small letters. "Then what?"

"I think I should sneak in and scout out the location." Lily said, her eyes on the fire. No matter what she had said before, James was still her husband.

"No, Lily. I promised James I'd protect you and I can't if you go alone?" Sirius said, rising from his seat.

"Fine, then you come too. But you can't stop me," Lily replied.

"Sirius, I think that is the best course of action," Dumbledore said. "And if you get caught, send a Patronus and Harry and I will come in. We'll be on watch otherwise."

"OK, so if all goes well, and Sirius and Mum find Dad, then what? Do we burst in there and take them by surprise? Or do we all sneak him out?" Harry asked.

"Let's all go in that night, and we will sneak him out through the north wing. But expect a fight- I doubt they would leave their prisoner unguarded."

"Okay, so we throw snowballs at the window and break the enchantments, then when someone opens it, stun him or her, Obliviate them, send Sirius and Mum in to scout the location, then we will go in and break Dad out and smuggle him through the window and we will escape," Harry recapped, looking at the diagram, now covered in arrows, words, and squiggles.

"What happens if we meet Voldemort there?" Lily asked quietly.

Dumbledore took a moment to reply. He surveyed Lily over the top of his half moon glasses. "Well, if we do, we must kill him. Without his Horcruxes, which I explained earlier, he is vulnerable like any other man, albeit very, very powerful."

"And, what happens if we can't save James and something happens to us?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think you know the answer to that. We are the last ones left," Dumbledore said.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Sirius got up. "Alright, I'm hungry."

"Oh, by the way, Albus, where's Hagrid?" Lily asked, while Sirius crossed over to the kitchen. "You said he helped you destroy the Horplux- I mean, Horcruxes."

"He is hiding in Beauxbatons. That is the only other place that I consider safe from Voldemort, only because they completely hid themselves. Voldemort could not find that school, so Hagrid is there. If all goes well and we save James, we can rendezvous there and think about what to do next."

"Who's in Beauxbatons right now?" Harry asked.

"I believe Madam Maxime tracked down all of the parents of each student and brought them to hide in the school. But she couldn't hide everyone before France was attacked," Dumbledore replied gravely.

Lily had a sudden thought. "What if we are separated? And we need to get somewhere safe? How would we find Beauxbatons?"

"I am a secret keeper." Dumbledore said. He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Don't look now, but if you need to go to Beauxbatons, look at this. It will help you to get there."

* * *

><p>"<em>Crucio!" <em>James tried to brace himself this time, tried to keep from crying out, but he couldn't. It was as though a thousand hot knives were being pressed to his skin.

"Severus, I think that is enough for now," Lucius said. "Let him have a chance to talk."

Snape crouched down in front of James and pressed his wand to the prisoner's throat. "Potter, what is left of the Order? Is there anyone? Where is that fool, Dumbledore? I know that you know!" James knew he couldn't tell, he wouldn't tell. He would die an honorable death, and Sirius would keep Lily and Harry safe. He should've never went with Kingsley. Now he could never see his wife and kid again…

"Answer me!" Snape yelled. James spit in Snape's face. That felt good. He almost smiled when Snape staggered back, gagging.

Snape wiped the spit out of his eyes with a snarl. "CRU-" Lucius pulled Snape away roughly. He grabbed Snape's arm and marched him out of the room. James tried to catch his breath, and he could hear snippets of the two Death Eaters' conversation.

"-Give him an hour-"

"What? No, that's-"

"Let him think about what will happen to his family-"

"No, Lucius-"

"Just trust me, Severus," Lucius said. After this, the two men walked back into the room, Lucius fidgeting slightly, looking nervous.

"We will come back for you in one hour, Potter. If you do not figure out what the right decision is by then, I know the Dark Lord has taught me some _very_ interesting spells that I am itching to test out on someone." Snape turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, his cloak billowing behind him. Lucius gave one glance at James, then scurried out after Snape.

James sat on the cold, marble floor for a few minutes until he could think clearly. He had to escape, and fast. He only had an hour before they came back, and who knew what spells they really had?

James started looking around the room. There were two doorways and a window. The one Snape had left through was on his right, and there was another one on the left, the door slightly ajar The window was behind him, but he could see the deadbolt on it. His only option was that door on the left. Now, how to get out of these chains…

His arms were in shackles, tied to the floor. He could almost stand up completely, but he couldn't move two steps in either direction. The chains were attached to the floor by curved metal rods… maybe if he could work them loose…

He grabbed one of the rods with his fingers and started pulling. He pulled as hard as he could, and his shoulders felt as though they were being pulled from their sockets.

"Ugghh," He groaned in frustration. It just wasn't coming loose. He couldn't pull them out. Wait. Weren't his feet stronger than his arms?

James scooted around the rods and positioned himself so his feet were facing the tethers. "One… two… three!" He kicked as hard as he could, and he could feel the rod moving! He continued kicking.

After about twenty kicks, he stopped and rested his foot. The rod was more than halfway out. With new heart, he continued smashing at the rod.

"_CRUNCH!_" The metal broke in half with his final kick. One of his arms was free! He started kicking away at the second rod. In half the time, the rod broke in half. James stood up, his feet aching. The chains trailed from his arms. He gathered them up to make sure they didn't trail behind him and make noise. On second thought, he took off his jacket and dumped it in a heap on the ground. He still had around ten minutes until Snape came back, but if someone peered in just to look at what he was doing, they would be fooled. Hopefully.

No one had yet noticed the noise of his kicks. Maybe the door wasn't guarded. He crept towards it and pushed it open.

The door opened into almost complete darkness. _This is for Lily and Harry…_ He ran into the black space. His footsteps echoed, and he could hear distant talking. It didn't sound like anyone had noticed his disappearance yet. He increased his speed and kept going. He heard the scurrying of rats, and he knew this place was abandoned.

_How long is this thing?_ Just as he thought it, he saw a light up ahead. James slowed down slightly. Was that...? It was a window! He could get out through there!

With the winter twilight, James could see that he'd been running along a long corridor, which ended in the wall with the window. He stopped before the window and unlatched it. The window opened a little reluctantly, as it was rusty. A blast of wind and snow flew in at him.

He stuck his head out of the window and looked. The grounds were huge, and they led to a giant wall with an iron gate. Beyond that, he could see a forest. _I need to make it there, then I can lose them in the trees. _He shimmied through the window and landed in a heap on a snowdrift. He got up quickly, for he could hear yells coming from the manor.

James starting running. _I'm so lucky it's dark_. His heart was pounding as he raced towards the gate. _I don't have wand so I can't Apparate…_ he increased his speed. If he couldn't Apparate, he'd need to get out on foot. Maybe there was a town nearby that he could hide in….

He almost ran into a peacock at the gate. _Malfoy..._he snickered. The gate was about seven feet tall. There was a giant lock on it, which he broke with a rock. He pushed the gate open and started sprinting for the trees. _Almost there! _

James felt something collide with his back and he flew forward, smashing into a tree. Everything went black for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he could see half a dozen people running towards him. He tried to get up, but his head really hurt… James closed his eyes once again.

* * *

><p>Lily and Harry were packing bags with food- they didn't know if they would be coming back. Sirius was redrawing their map.<p>

Just then, a silver three-headed dog flew in. It was a Patronus. But whose was it?

A voice boomed out of it. Hagrid! "Professor Dumbledore, sir, Beauxbatons is under attack! 'Ou have to come 'n help!" an explosion followed. "Quickly!"

Dumbledore stood up. "I must go and help the children," he said gravely.

Sirius and Lily both spoke at the same time. "Of course. Go quickly!"

Dumbledore grabbed his cloak and said, "Good luck. I hope you can find James soon." He briskly walked out of the door. They heard the pop of Apparition, and stood for a little while. Then, almost robotically, they finished packing.

"Alright. Let's go," Sirius said. They walked out of the safe house and took one last look at it. Then they Disapparated.

* * *

><p>James woke up in a cold room. He had a pounding headache, and everything was fuzzy. He was sitting in a chair, tied with thick ropes.<p>

"Finally, Potter, you woke up," a drawling voice said. "It took you quite a while. Our defenses work well. "

"Now, now, Severus, let's not insult our guest," a high, cold voice spoke. James's stomach immediately filled with fear. "After all, he is very useful."

James sat up suddenly. He shouldn't have- a sudden wave of nausea almost overcame him. But he put on a strong voice and said, "Voldemort. I thought you'd have a bigger nose than that."

Voldemort smiled silently, then looked into James's eyes. _Wait, what?_ Memories of the Order meeting flashed through his head as though he was watching a film. _No, no! _He tried to close his mind, but it was too late. Voldemort's face turned unpleasant.

"He knows nothing that we did not already." Voldemort turned away and looked at Snape.

"Why did you not do that sooner?" Snape asked.

"I was testing you and Lucius, and how you would interrogate someone you knew." Voldemort replied.

After another pause, the Dark Lord continued. "However, I have a better use for him. Instead of killing him wastefully, and spilling pure blood, I believe we should make him our servant. He is a capable wizard, after all."

James knew what was going to happen a split second before it did. He tried to tip his chair over, anything to get away from Voldemort's wand, but-

"_Imperio._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How are you all liking the fic so far? What are your opinions on Lucius's character arc?<br>**

**Let's try to get at least 5 more reviews before next chapter! I know you all can do it :) **


	9. The Infiltration

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 9! Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><em>Recap: Harry meets with Dumbledore, who had destroyed all the Horcruxes. Lily, Sirius, and Harry are about to set off to Malfoy Manor to try to rescue James, who, after trying to escape from Voldemort, is put under the Imperius Curse.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Infiltration<strong>

Lucius walked alongside Voldemort. "My lord, what will we do with Potter? What purpose shall he serve?"

"We must first test his loyalty. It cannot waver in the slightest. I know, from experience, that the curse can weaken over time, so we must test him more than once," Voldemort replied.

"Is that where we are going, my lord?"

"Yes, Lucius. We are going to have Potter torture Jones. We must see if he does it. Some people can resist the curse, and it is imperative that Potter does not." At that moment, the two entered the room where James was first being held. Now a new person was tied to the chair. Hestia Jones. Lucius remembered her from school. She was a few years ahead of him, a Slytherin Prefect, but she was the only one who talked to Lucius when he had Dragon Pox and everyone avoided him. She'd been immune, so she gotten him the work he missed each day in classes. He felt a twinge of pity before remembering the Dark Lord was standing next to him.

Two guards walked in, pulling Potter's handcuffs along with them. They stopped and pushed him forward roughly. Lucius caught a glimpse at his eyes- they were startlingly blank. Of course, he'd seen Imperiused people before, but the contrast between James's usual look and this was extreme. He felt slightly sick, although he didn't know exactly why…

Potter stood in the center of the room, staring at his hands. He didn't move an inch. It was unnerving.

"Potter, I want you to use the Cruciatus Curse on this woman." Voldemort pointed his wand at Potter and directed it upward. Potter's head followed, almost as though he was a puppet on strings.

Potter stared at Jones for a few seconds. She looked petrified as Potter raised his wand, given to him by a guard. He pointed it straight at her chest and hesitated. Before Lucius could react, James whipped around and yelled, "_Confringo!_" The blast hit the ceiling and chunks of plaster rained down over their heads. Lucius dived out of the way to avoid being crushed by a particularly large chunk.

The rumbling stopped, but the room was filled with dust. Lucius could hear footsteps running down the passageway. He crawled over to Jones's chair. The chains were broken. The passageway through which he and the Dark Lord had entered was blocked off by plaster. The only other one was across the room.

Lucius glanced around. One of the guards was out cold, and the other was struggling to get out from under a massive pile of ceiling. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be found.

_For Draco. I'll do this for Draco._ If he caught James, all of his infractions would be forgiven. Lucius scrambled to his feet and dove down the passageway.

"_Lumos._" They couldn't have gotten far, right? Not with Jones in her condition. Potter would have been carrying her, and he was a little worse for wear too. He picked up his pace.

Lucius heard footsteps ahead. His wand light bobbed around the passageway, making shadows into frightening shapes. He turned the corner and saw them. Potter was supporting Jones as they limped away.

"_Stupefy!_" Lucius cried, pointing his wand at the two. Potter turned his head at the last moment and jumped to avoid the spell, pulling Jones with him. He pointed his wand at Lucius and started firing off spells at random, walking backwards.

Lucius flattened against the ground, jets of light flying over him, grazing the top of his head. As soon as the wave of spells lessened, he scrambled to his feet and started running after them again.

A few minutes later and Lucius still hadn't caught up to Potter and Jones. _How fast were they? And how long is this bloody passageway- _Lucius stopped. He had almost collided with a grey stone wall. _That's the end… _Where could they have gone?

_Maybe I'll just go back…_ He could look around on the way back. He walked back down the passageway again, sweeping his wand light to the corners. It was empty, except for the occasional rat.

A few minutes of walking led Lucius back to the room. The guards had dug out the Dark Lord, and Jones was tied up in her chair again. Potter wasn't there.

"What happened?" Lucius asked. The Dark Lord regarded him with a look of disgust before speaking.

"Well, Lucius, once you decided to be a hero and chased after the prisoners yourself, the guards dug me out. This was something you should have placed before anything. I caught the two runaways and locked them up before you could even make it back. For all I knew, you could have been aiding the prisoners."

Thoughts raced around Lucius's mind. He wasn't helping Potter! The Dark Lord had to have known that! _But if he wanted to, he could claim anything he wanted. _Lucius's stomach dropped.

"I told you. I gave you a warning. If your loyalty wavered even in the slightest, or if you made one more mistake, there would be consequences.

"But Lord Voldemort is merciful to his supporters. I will not kill Draco." Lucius's spirits soared for a moment. _But there has to be a catch._

"However, to punish you for your carelessness and infractions, I shall imprison Draco in Azkaban. You can reclaim him after you prove your loyalty once more." Greyback walked in, pulling Draco along with him. Draco's hands were shackled. His eyes were darting around, terrified. Greyback kicked Draco in the back, and he squealed in pain.

Lucius could barely think. Draco was being sent to that place, where the Dementors preyed on every happy thought one could have. His only son… What would he tell Narcissa?

"Yes, my Lord. I am truly sorry, my Lord. I shall make this up to you." Lucius spoke without registering his words. The Dark Lord walked away, flanked by his guards. Greyback followed him. Lucius fell to his knees, his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Lily asked, getting to her feet. They'd Apparated on top of a giant snowbank, and she'd rolled off of it. Sirius slid down and hopped next to her. Harry had already walked ahead.<p>

"I don't know. I thought we were going to Malfoy Manor…" Sirius trailed off doubtfully.

"Come here," Harry gestured towards them. "I think I found something." Lily walked over, through the deep snow. They'd have to erase their tracks.

"What is it, Harry?" Lily found herself having to remember that Harry wasn't really eleven, but seventeen and had lived a whole life apart from her. It was definitely the strangest thing that had happened to her in a while… except maybe when James had gotten his ear stuck in the postbox. That had been odd. It took them an hour to get it out.

"I brushed against this tree with my wand on accident. When I did, a carved skull appeared. On a hunch I said, "Morsmordre," the spell for the Dark Mark." Lily and Sirius looked dumbfounded.

"I only know that because in my fourth year- well, it's a long story, but I'm not a Death Eater. Don't worry," Harry said hastily. "Anyway, another carved message came up, look." He pointed.

Lily squinted. True enough, a small message was carved into this tree about halfway down.

_Malfoy Manor in 5 kilometers. Have Dark Mark or other form of identification ready._

"Well, that's convenient. Did it happen to tell you in what direction?" Sirius asked. They all looked around at once.

"Well… no…" Harry said sheepishly. Lily looked at the carving again, and then at the tree. Most of the branches were broken off, except for one. It looked quite odd…

"That branch," Lily said quietly. "It's pointing north. I say we follow it." She started walking. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry and Sirius exchange glances, then hasten to follow her.

"Remember to erase our tracks behind us," she tossed over her shoulder. Sirius pulled out his wand.

"I'm guessing we weren't able to Apparate closer because of their enchantments," Harry said, stumbling on ice.

"But then why can we just walk in? Shouldn't that be out of the question as well?" Sirius asked.

"Well, since they were asking for the Dark Mark for identification, I'm guessing they weren't able to put enchantments this far around. They'll have more security up closer. Or it could be because we triggered the hidden tree spell, they think we're Death Eaters." Lily replied, drawing her cloak around her more tightly as a gust of wind hit them, biting at their hands and faces.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for around an hour. Lily had long lost track of how far they had walked. The cold was becoming unbearable, and the wind blew hard, throwing snow into their faces.<p>

"I say we stop for the night," Sirius said, after Harry's leg got stuck in the three feet of snow yet again. Lily felt a twinge of pity for him, before shaking herself. It was Harry's fault that her son was gone.

"I agree. Let's find a good spot to rest." Lily started walking to her left, towards a large pile of rocks, an anomaly in the endless expanse of trees. Perhaps the boulders would have a cave or something to get out of the wind.

Most of the rocks were piled up in rows, oddly enough. Lily started weaving her way through the field of them. There were boulders that were almost as tall as she, and others smaller than her hand.

"Over here, Lily!" Sirius called from a few feet ahead. She walked over. He was standing next to a boulder formation with a dead tree hanging over it. The rocks would block out most of the wind; the tree would block the snow better than magic could. Perfect.

"Good find, Sirius. Do you think we can make a fire?" Lily walked over to the dead tree and pulled out some of the boughs. They were damp from the snow, but she shook off the excess and brought them over.

Sirius had cleared away snow and placed rocks in a circle, into which Lily deposited the wood. "_Incendio!" _A flame crackled to life, melting the nearby snow. Harry came back with his arms full of wood. Lily went back to her pack and pulled out three sleeping bags. She'd found them in the safe house and packed them.

"I think we're good for the night. I'll cook something from the packs once the fire gets hot enough. Why don't you set up some enchantments, Lily?" Sirius asked, pulling some food from his pack. "Better safe than sorry."

Lily got up and pulled out her wand. She walked around their boulder campsite, muttering spells as she went. "_Salvio Hexia, Protego Maxima, Repello Horribilis_…" The air seemed to get warmer, albeit only slightly.

"Alright, that's the best I can do. I still think we should keep a watch rotation. I'll go first."

* * *

><p>A few hours into the night and the air grew colder. Lily pulled on another jumper and shivered. She'd been wondering what Dumbledore was doing now, whether he'd saved the Beauxbatons students. Something rustled from behind her and she jumped.<p>

It was just Harry. "Hi, mu- er, I mean, I couldn't sleep. If you want I can take over watch."

"No." Lily couldn't look at him. Her feelings of anger towards this person had only increased during the watch.

"Look. I'm sorry for coming here. I didn't try to do it, and I didn't want to take away your Harry. But… I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I can't go back, so we're stuck together. I think of you and James as my family now. I never had one back home. I just wanted to let you know that." He left his spot next to Lily and went to the spot farthest away from her.

Lily didn't know if she could forgive him. He had taken away her Harry, even if it wasn't his fault. But did she really want to shun him for the rest of his life? Maybe… just maybe they could get her Harry back, after they rescued James. Dumbledore might be able to figure something out. When she thought this, she felt a surge of hope that filled the emptiness. She still felt anger towards this new Harry, but instead of despair, she felt hopeful again.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone, let's go." Sirius had taken over the watch at midnight, and had woken the other two up at dawn. "I think we can make it to the manor today." He started walking north again, merging with the path they had been on yesterday. Lily caught up to him. She didn't want to walk with Harry; she still hadn't forgiven him.<p>

"So once we get there, I'll sneak inside and try to find James. I wish we could have brought his Invisibility Cloak, though. Should I use a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Yes, I reckon that's our best option. As soon as you find James, or if trouble starts, come right back out. I'm guessing there will be guards and enchantments, so we will wait till dark to sneak inside the gates. Once we're there, we will try the snowballs. Hopefully all will go to plan." Lily knew something would go wrong, however. There were just too many chances for them to get captured. But she would do anything to rescue her husband.

A whole day passed of their trudging through the snow, Harry erasing their tracks as they went. That evening, the trees started to thin out. Lily could see faint lights up ahead, along with laughter and the clank of mugs.

"I think we're nearing a town," Lily said, peering through the trees. "We might be able to stop there, warm up, and maybe find a map."

They started walking in the direction of the lights. Lily could soon smell the scent of warm bread wafting from the bakery. The trees got less dense, and the ground beneath them was shoveled of snow. They followed the path, wands out. The path ended at a wall. A sign outside read, "Cheshire Pipe, Population 6,000". The three walked past the wall and into town.

It looked almost like a gingerbread town. There were colorful lights on the storefronts and everything was dusted white from the snow. They walked down main street, looking for a place where they could find a map.

"There!" Harry pointed to a store. The sign read "Tourist Center." They walked in. A bell jingled when they opened the door.

"Oh, hello, my dears!" A large, blond, smiling older woman bustled towards them. "How I love to see families on vacation. Your son is very handsome."

Lily blushed and said, "We're not married," gesturing towards Sirius, who was blushing as well. "We're just passing through and would like to freshen up, and maybe purchase a map."

"Oh, of course, dearies! The loo is down that hall, first and second doors on the right!" The woman smiled and patted Harry on the head. "I'll go get you some of my famous cookies!" She ran off towards her desk.

Lily was struggling not to laugh. "I'm going to use the restroom. Try to find a map while I'm gone."

Lily returned a few minutes later, feeling fresh. She'd washed her face with one of the twenty different soaps that were in the cabinet. She walked back over to the woman's desk. The woman, along with Sirius and Harry, were nowhere to be seen.

"We're back here, honey!" The woman trilled. Lily saw there was a door behind the desk and walked through it.

Sirius was looking through the hiking maps while the woman was trying to get Harry to eat another cookie.

"You're skinny, love, you need more cookies!" She gestured at the tray. "I'll pack some in a bag for you to take home!" She skipped away, singing _"Frosty the Snowman"_.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said, getting up. "Those cookies are delicious, but I've already had five." He looked a little green.

"Sirius, how are those maps coming along?" Lily asked, walking over to him. "Did you find anything useful?"

"I found three hiking maps," he replied, looking down at them.

"But how do we know where the Manor is on them?"

"Look at this: wherever Malfoy Manor should be, the maps all have a cemetery. That's how I know it's the manor, because the cemetery is labeled Faloym Cemetery, which is an anagram of Malfoy. I think we can make it there tonight; it's only five thirty in the afternoon."

"Oh, deary, you want those maps?" the woman said, grabbing Sirius's shoulder from behind rather suddenly.

"Ahh!" Sirius yelled. He dropped the maps. "Oh, wait, it's just you. Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Yes, please, we'll take these three." Lily took them from Sirius and gave them to the woman. "And, if you have it, snowshoes? For my son." She felt like she was betraying her real son when she said it. But Harry needed snowshoes- his feet kept getting caught in the snow.

"Sure, honey bunches, we have a big selection for the cutie!" She took Harry by the hand and dragged him to the back of the store, where, sure enough, there were snowshoes. All of them were pink, however, and had rainbows on them.

Sirius snickered. "I think these ones are good for him!" He held up a pair that were so glittery, it hurt Lily's eyes. She tried to keep herself from laughing. Harry looked horrified.

"Yes, he loves pink," Lily continued.

"Excellent! So do I, honey!" The woman brought the shoes and maps over. "That will be fifty two euros, please. I'll knock off the tax for you, dear."

Once they had paid, the three gathered their things to head out. The woman bustled over one more time.

"Dearies, please be careful after dark. I hope you go straight to your hotel. We've been having gang trouble around here lately, so be cautious. Oh, and here are the little sweetie's cookies." She handed Lily a warm bag.

"Thanks, er- Mary." Lily read her name tag. "Thanks for everything."

"Have a good trip!" Mary waved as the door tinkled once more.

* * *

><p>After stopping in a restaurant for a quick dinner, Lily, Harry, and Sirius headed out once more. They left the picturesque town behind them and entered the forest once more, continuing their path to Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Mary was nice," Sirius said conversationally, holding up a branch for Lily and Harry to walk under. "Very helpful."

Harry grumbled, looking down at his pink, glittery boots. Lily laughed under her breath.

"Alright, Sirius, how much farther till the Manor?" Lily asked.

He peered at the map for a few seconds, then said, "I reckon it's about 3 kilometers to go. We can get there soon if we hurry." He rolled the map back up and picked up his pace. "We might be able to get you inside to spy tonight. The more time James is in there, the higher chance they'll kill him before we can get to him." Hearing this, Lily started walking faster as well. Harry, with the aid of his pink boots, did the same.

"With any luck we should be there in about an hour and a half-" Sirius trailed off and he looked around.

"What happened?" Lily asked, her stomach dropping. Of course, something bad happened _now_. She strained to listen. She could hear rough voices yelling nearby.

"It must be those gangs Mary told us about," Harry said, looking around. "But I'll bet you anything that they're not Muggles- I think they're Snatchers."

"Snatchers are dangerous- Let's find somewhere to hide!" She started running towards a more dense patch of trees. "Come on."

Sirius and Harry followed Lily. The jeers and yells were getting closer. The Snatchers must've been using that spell that detected Muggles and Muggle borns- that's how they were following her, Harry, and Sirius.

Lily heard a voice shout, "Over here! I see 'em!" She started sprinting faster, Harry's pink boots squeaking behind her.

"_Stupefy!_" a rough voice shouted. She ducked- the spell flew over her head. The trees were very close together, and she was weaving through them, jumping over roots- maybe they could lose the Snatchers in this maze-

Lily's foot collided with a tree root that she didn't see. She fell to the ground hard. Someone tripped over her legs roughly and landed next to her. She sat up, but it was too late- The Snatchers had found them.

"I got 'em! A mudblood! And her two mates!" Two Snatchers ran towards them, wands pointed at Harry and Lily. Sirius stood with his wand out.

He whispered to Lily, "Think we can take them?" Lily opened her mouth to say yes when seven more Snatchers ran in.

Was this it? Were they going to be taken and most certainly killed? They were one of the Wizarding World's last hopes- would Voldemort really win?

No, she wouldn't allow that. Not while she was still alive and fighting. "On my signal," she whispered to Sirius. "We need to catch them by surprise."

"Hey, sto' talkin'!" One of the Snatchers yelled. Seven wands were pointed at the three of them.

One of them pulled Lily roughly to her feet. "Name?"

"Nymphadora Tonks." She spoke the first name that came to mind. "Half Blood daughter of the Black Family."

"Good. Is this your kid?" He kicked at Harry.

"No, he's yours," Lily replied cheekily. She felt in her back pocket for the bag of cookies.

"Excuse me?" The man looked confused. Lily grabbed the bag and threw it at the man, then shouted, "_Stupefy!_" He was blasted back, knocking into another.

"Now, Sirius!" She cried. "_Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" _Jets of light flew from the tip of her wand as she backed up.

After her third spell, the Snatchers retreated into the trees, beyond their clearing.

"Where'd they go?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand.

"_Crucio!" _Spells started flying from behind the trees.

"_Protego_!" Lily cried. The shield shattered as soon as it was conjured. Lily started firing off spells into the trees at random. The rain of spells from the Snatchers stopped suddenly, and she knew they were scattering. But not for long.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted. A wand flew out of the trees.

Meanwhile, Sirius had dropped his wand and picked up a giant tree branch.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Lily exclaimed, jumping into the snow to avoid three spells hitting her. Sirius ran to the tree line and started swinging with his branch. Lily heard the thunk as he made contact with a Snatcher.

"_Stupefy!" _a gruff voice shouted. Lily jumped out of the way, landing in the snow, the spell barely missing her-

Sirius fell to the ground. He'd been hit. With new heart the Snatchers ran out of the trees and formed a circle around Harry and Lily, their wands pointed directly at the two.

"I have an idea," Lily said out of the corner of her mouth. "Do as I do." She kicked one of the Snatchers in the stomach and he fell down. Before the rest could react, she sprinted through the gap and took off running. _These Snatchers have really bad reflexes._

Her legs pumped as fast as they could. She turned her head and saw two Snatchers were on her tail- the rest were going after Harry.

Something collided with her back and she sprawled onto the ground, smashing her chin in the process. One of the Snatchers had tackled her.

"I got 'er! I got 'er!" the other Snatcher on her tail was a few feet back, catching his breath.

"Hold her down 'till I come getchu. Don't want no funny business."

Lily struggled to get up from under the heavy Snatcher. His breath smelled like garlic and rotten eggs. Her arms were pinned by his knees.

"We're gonna take you to the Ministry, little mudblood. You're gonna be charged and sent to Azkaban. Won't tha' be fun?" Lily worked up saliva and spit it into the man's face.

"Ugh!" He wiped at his eyes. Lily took her chance. She kneed him in the stomach twice and he recoiled. She crawled out from under him.

"Hey!" the other man shouted, running towards her. Lily backed up and pointed her wand at a branch above them. Praying it would work, she shouted, "_Confringo!_" the branch and all of the heavy, wet snow piled on top of it fell onto the Snatchers, knocking them to the ground.

Lily stood for a few seconds, catching her breath. Her back really hurt now, but she hadn't felt it during the rush of the fight.

"_Incarcerous." _Ropes flew from the tip of her wand and tied the two now unconscious Snatchers together.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She walked back to the clearing, two Snatchers floating in front of her like ugly birds.

Sirius was still sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"_Renervate,"_ she said, pointing her wand at him. He shot up, gasping.

"What? Am I dead?" he asked. "Oh wait, no. I'm good." He got to his feet and looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"I'm not sure…" she stopped her spell and the Snatchers fell into a heap, not entirely gently.

Harry ran towards them, the Snatchers floating in front of him. "Good. We're all here."

"What should we do with them? Just leave them here?" Sirius asked, looking down at the Snatchers. "They'll wake up soon."

Harry nodded. "Maybe we should wipe their memories too, so they won't remember us."

"Wait," Lily said, looking down at the Snatchers as well. "Check if one of them has a Dark Mark."

Sirius, with a glance at Harry, went through the Snatchers and looked at their left forearms. Thankfully, one of the Snatchers had the symbol. Lily had been afraid that none of them were in Voldemort's inner circle.

"I say we use the Imperius Curse and have one of them use their Mark to be let into the Manor. We'll follow with Disillusionment Charms on ourselves, and then we'll be past the enchantments without gambling on the snowballs idea," Lily explained.

"That's… a great idea! Who wants to do it and be thrown in jail?" Sirius asked.

* * *

><p>Sirius ended up performing the curse, after much convincing that they were in the middle of a war and there wasn't any government that made the curse illegal anymore. Lily Obliviated the rest of the Snatchers.<p>

"Alright, I'll do it, but if I do get sent to Azkaban, I swear I'll take you both with me..." He pointed his wand at the Snatcher with the Mark. "_Imperio." _The man got up and started walking.

"I told him to lead us to the Manor." Sirius said, following him. "Let's go."

"Should we disguise ourselves? They're not likely to allow visitors," Harry said. "I think we should either change our appearances or go invisible."

"I vote invisible," Lily said. "I'm not sure who we'd be able to disguise ourselves as, anyway."

"I say invisibility is the best bet too," Sirius chimed in. He lowered his wand and the Snatcher sat down on a rock, scratching his nose. "Disillusionment charms are the only option we have. It'll be dark in there at night, so hopefully it'll be enough."

He performed the charm on Harry and Lily. She felt the familiar sensation of a cold egg dripping down her back.

She put the charm on Sirius and they resumed their long trudge, the Snatcher leading them. Sirius peered at the map as they walked. "Not far now." Soon, the trees started thinning out.

Suddenly, the trees stopped. Sirius pulled the man back and they crouched low at the border of the forest.

"There's the front gate." Harry pointed towards a magnificent wrought iron gate. Two guards stood in front of it.

"This'll be easier than we imagined," Sirius said optimistically. "All we have to do is sneak past those two, and then we can get over to the north wing. I think it's…" Sirius pulled out a compass. "I bought it from Mary," he replied to Lily's questioning glance.

"North is that way." He pointed slightly left. There was a long set of boarded windows, a sign of the deserted wing.

"Shall we go now?" Harry asked. It was around midnight. "I suspect most of them are asleep."

"There's nothing we'll gain in delaying," Lily replied.

"But wait, before we go," Sirius interjected, "We should plan out an escape route in case something happens. I think we should sprint straight for those trees." He pointed towards the forest near the north wing. "We can use magic to get over the wall. There's a high snowbank on the other side of the wall there- a good landing spot."

"Okay, are we ready?" Lily asked. She deposited her pack behind a tree. "Don't need the extra weight." Sirius and Harry did the same.

"Alright, let's go." Sirius pointed his wand at the Snatcher and he started walking towards the gate. The three followed, staying about ten feet behind him.

"Ah, Goyle! What brings you 'ere, mate?" One of the guards asked jovially.

Sirius waved his wand frantically. It didn't look like he knew how to make the person talk. Harry grabbed it and flicked it once. Goyle started talking.

"I live 'ere now. Snape's orders. I got my Dark Mark-" he rolled up his sleeve.

"Alright, that's good," the second guard said. "You can enter." He pointed his wand at the gate and it opened, creaking slightly.

_Go!_ Sirius pushed Lily forward. The three squeezed through the gate after Goyle. Harry's cloak barely swished past before the gate clanked shut once more.

"This way." Sirius gestured for them to follow him to the northern wing. The wing looked like a row of houses attached together.

They ran to it and ducked down behind the wall, out of sight of the guards. Goyle stood still, blinking.

"Here's a good window," Harry said, walking towards it. The boards had fallen off part way. "I'm surprised this is so easy."

"We've been lucky, Harry, that's it. Let's hope it lasts." Sirius crossed over to the window and began pulling down boards. The nails were rusted, easily pulled out of the window.

Soon, there was a hole large enough for them to fit through.

"Once we get inside, we'll try to find James immediately, and come back to get you. If anything happens, we won't be able to send a signal because we're inside. But if we're gone for more than twenty minutes, come in to find us. Alright?" Sirius's voice was deadly serious as he spoke to Harry. "Stay out here and watch for anyone coming. I already Disillusioned Goyle, so make sure he doesn't wander off. Good luck." He clapped Harry on the back and went back to the window, squeezing through the gap.

"Good luck," Harry said, looking at Lily. She hesitated. She couldn't forgive him, he took her son away… Right?

"Thanks." She pulled herself through the window and landed on the floor of the north wing. She got up and dusted off her clothes, even though she couldn't see them.

"Right, Sirius, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter, Timkaylor885, ShadowHunter Mashell, Fred, and a guest reviewer. And thanks to those who followed and favorited as well. I'll reply to individual reviews here.<br>**

**_Timkaylor885_: Thanks for your review and continued support.**

**_ShadowHunter Mashell:_ What bits were confusing/ missing? Maybe I can clear up some of the confusion. Thanks for the review. **

**_Fred:_ Thanks for your review! No, Harry won't be paired with anyone by the end of this fic, but the other fic that I'm writing now, The Life We've Dreamed of, is a collection of one-shots after the war and has lots of Hinny. You can find it under my profile. Thanks for reading.**

**_Guest:_ No, that hasn't happened, Harry didn't run at the manor with the sword, but it was a good guess. :)**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	10. Promise

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, here's chapter 10! Something big goes down this chapter, but you'll have to read it to find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely writing this for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Promise<strong>

"Where do you think he's being held?" Lily asked as they walked down the deserted hallway of the northern wing. It was silent except for the creak of the floorboards and the scurrying of rats.

"They probably have a dungeon of some kind. Since they moved headquarters to the Manor, they'd have built one." Sirius had his wand out and was looking up ahead. "Keep your eyes peeled."

The hallway was long, with doors on both sides. They were shut and sealed. Lily and Sirius had been creeping down the hall for a few minutes now.

"When we get there, we should try to find the dungeon as fast as possible. If there are guards, avoid them. If we need to, stun them, but we need to make sure no one sees us."

After a few more minutes of walking, just as Lily was about to ask how big the manor was, they saw light up ahead.

"There it is." They crept towards the end of the hallway and peered into the room. It looked like a drawing room, with an unlit fireplace and a Christmas tree.

They walked into the room. There were two doors. One of them looked like the front door, and the other was ajar. Lily gestured for Sirius to follow her through the second door. She nudged it with her foot then pushed it open, creaking slightly.

The door led into another hallway. Lily sighed. It was lit by torches, which cast light on the doors along the hall. There were six doors on each side, and then the hall ended.

Lily and Sirius looked at each other, and Sirius took the right side, Lily the left. She pulled open the first door slowly. She could hear someone snoring inside, and she saw a fireplace. Couldn't be it. The second door led to a pantry, and the third a broom closet. The fourth door opened into a long room with a table surrounded by twenty-something seats. It looked like a meeting room.

Lily opened the fifth door and peered inside slowly. There was a small landing and stairs that went down.

"Sirius! Here," she whispered. "I think it's this one." Sirius crossed over to the door and walked in.

"Let's go." He started walking down the stairs, Lily following close behind. The stairs curved around in a spiral, and after a few steps the torches stopped. Lily took this as a good sign- they wouldn't want the dungeon to have light. She lit her wand and continued down the stairs, her mind buzzing.

"Why d'you think there aren't any guards? Maybe we're not on the right track…" Sirius said, looking back at Lily. "You'd expect some guards, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe they're all on break?"

"At the same time? Come on, Lily." He was right, the lack of guards was disconcerting. But it wouldn't matter if they got James out quickly. They hadn't been caught yet.

Lily opened her mouth to reply when Sirius stopped walking. She ran into him and they both fell down the last few steps and onto another landing.

"Lily! That's my head you're sitting on!" Sirius's voice sounded muffled.

"Sorry." She sat up and looked around. The landing had one weak torch which exposed three more doors. She sighed.

"More doors, Sirius."

"I think I'd get lost if I lived here," Sirius rubbed his head.

"You got lost in our kitchen once."

"In my defense, your kitchen is really big and I'd hit my head on a pan a few minutes before!" Sirius looked ready to argue.

"Let's find the dungeon first, "Lily said hastily. "Then we can reminisce about your kitchen adventure." She got to her feet and grasped the doorknob.

"Wait!" Sirius whispered urgently. "Do the window spell thing. We don't know if there'll be guards on the other side of that door."

"_Videte per Fenestram_!" she whispered. A window appeared in the door. She knelt down and looked through it.

"I can't see much… it's too dark." She squinted harder, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see two men standing at attention.

"There are two guards. It must be the dungeon." She waved her wand and the window disappeared. James was in there. Right there.

"Maybe we should sneak in one at a time, and-" Sirius started.

Lily kicked the door open and shouted, "Stupefy!" One of the guards was blasted back, and she ran in and rammed into the second one. He fell to the ground. She Stunned him again for good measure.

"Or we could do that." Sirius walked in and shut the door behind them.

"_Lumos_." The tip of her wand ignited. She stepped into the room and wrinkled her nose. The scent of rotted wood and old food assaulted her senses.

"Lily? Is that you?" a voice came from the corner of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hestia<em>?" Lily couldn't believe her ears. It sounded like Hestia! But it couldn't be. She'd been kidnapped months ago and by now Lily had lost any hope of the Order finding her again. But here she was, sitting in the Malfoy's dungeon.

Before she could move toward the corner, someone pounded on the door behind them. Lily jumped and looked over.

"Sirius, get Hestia." She walked back over to the door and opened it. There wasn't anyone there…

"It's me!" Harry's voice came from somewhere. "I came looking for you." Now that she knew he was there, she could see a shimmering outline of Harry.

"Come on." She closed the door after he entered. "Where's Goyle?"

"He fell asleep outside and I left him in the shed. We can get him on the way out."

Together they walked back over to the corner where Hestia was sitting. She looked awful, her clothes tattered, bruises all over her face and arms.

Sirius was giving her some water. Hestia gulped down half a bottle, then spoke in a weak voice. "Can you get these chains off me?" she waved around her hands and shackles clinked.

"_Relashio_." The handcuffs opened and fell to the ground. With Sirius's help, Hestia got to her feet unsteadily.

"I'm guessing you're in here to find James?" she asked wearily. When Lily nodded, Hestia said, "He's not here. Yesterday we tried to escape but they caught us, and I haven't seen him since. He-," she hesitated before continuing. "He's under the Imperius Curse, Lily… I'm so sorry."

_James? Imperius Curse? He's gone?_ Everything felt numb. No, it wasn't true… It couldn't be! There was no point now, James was already sent away to who knows where. He was gone. She screwed her eyes shut to stop the tears that were already threatening to spill over. Lily sank to the ground, face in her hands. James was gone, and Harry was gone too, replaced by some new Harry who'd taken his place...

_Deep breaths, Lily. He's not dead- the curse can be reversed. Find him and you can get your family back together again._ She took a few breaths to calm herself. _Get it together. _She looked up.

Tactfully, Sirius and Harry had taken Hestia back to the door, giving Lily some privacy, while watching, concerned, from a distance.

Facing the wall, she wiped away a tear. Now wasn't the time for mourning. If James could still be found, she wouldn't rest until she rescued him. He would have done the same for her. Then, they could get their Harry back. She got up and spoke steadily.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lucius sat on his magnificent four-poster bed. He'd just told Narcissa that Draco was going to Azkaban. She'd asked him why, and he told her dutifully, but she did not take the news well.<p>

_"I suppose you're happy now!" she choked out between sobs. "Our only son will die in that horrible place because of your mistake!"_

She had then Apparated out of the room- only Death Eaters in the inner circle could Apparate in the manor- and Lucius had been sitting in the room ever since, wallowing in guilt.

It wasn't his fault, though. He hadn't done anything wrong! It was the Dark Lord would imprisoned Draco unfairly. The only way they could get Draco back now was if the Dark Lord was dead.

_Wait, what?_ He couldn't be thinking about treason, three rooms away from the Dark Lord! But as soon as he thought it, the path became clear. To rescue his son, _he needed to kill the Dark Lord_. But he couldn't… he would never get away with it!

But it was for Draco.

No, he couldn't. The Dark Lord said once Lucius proved himself to be worthy once more, Draco would be released. He stalked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Serving loyally would bring mercy for Lucius and his family. Right?

* * *

><p>Harry crept up the stairs slowly, Sirius, Lily , and Hestia following. Hestia was able to walk on her own now, surprisingly.<p>

Harry's heart jumped at every noise that he heard. He held his wand high, the tip sparkling but providing almost no light.

Once they reached the door, Lily turned back to Hestia. "I need to Disillusion you."

Lily tapped Hestia on the head and performed the charm quickly. "Okay, let's go. Once we get out of the wing, sprint for the trees. We'll have to walk a while to get out of the Apparition block, but I think if we go through the night we can lose the Death Eaters. Once we make it past the block, we should go to Beauxbatons, see what happened. Any questions?"

_No one is questioning her right to lead_, Harry thought. He didn't either. She was probably the most determined of them right all now.

Lily opened the door and, putting a finger to her lips, tip toed through it. Harry took a deep breath and followed after Sirius and Hestia. _We're coming for you, dad._

* * *

><p>Lucius stepped into the kitchen and was promptly met by Dobby, whose pillowcase was looking more tattered than usual.<p>

"Sir, a man has arrived from Azkaban, sir. He is speaking with Mrs. Lestrange, sir, in the office, and he says you isn't to go in. No one is, sir," Dobby squeaked.

Lucius kicked Dobby aside. "It's my house, Dobby. I'll do whatever I please." Lucius stalked towards the office in anger. At the door, he stopped._ I suppose I should listen instead of going in. They may stop talking if I go in._

He poked his head through the doorway, hiding the rest of his body behind the wall. The room was empty… Lucius moved into the room. No one was in there…

There was a glow in the corner of the room, near the Pensieve. Of course… Lucius looked in the bowl. All he could see was a mass of grey… Looking around furtively, he plunged his face into the bowl of silvery memories. There was the similar falling sensation and flash of light and colors, and then he landed on a hard stone floor.

He got up and dusted his robes off quickly. _Not my silk ones_. Lucius peered around. He was sitting in a room with a grated door that was open. Walking through it, his jaw dropped. He was in Azkaban.

It was so much bigger than he remembered from his last visit. There were at least five more levels, at least those that he could see, and all of the cells looked occupied. He could hear the sounds of human misery coming from them.

_Where are they….? If I landed here, so would he, so he'd have gone down the path_… Lucius walked up the path that inclined upwards steeply.

He walked past the cells without looking inside them. He didn't want to see that. Lucius turned the corner on the circular path and came face to face with a dementor.

It was putrid and ugly. Its face was covered, and Lucius gulped. The dementors couldn't affect him, it was a memory. But it still took him a while to muster up courage and sneak past it.

Lucius walked all the way up into the top floor. He had been thinking for a while that this was just a routine check that was just being reported to Snape when he stopped suddenly. _Draco! Draco is here!_ Lucius's heart soared as he realized that he could see Draco, check on him. He started checking every cell that he walked by.

_No, no, no, no…_ they were all empty. He turned the last corner and steeled himself. He checked the first three. They were empty, but looked recently lived in. The water bucket had some water left, and the single standard blanket for prisoners was unfolded and rumpled.

He peered through the last door and felt a twinge of surprise. It wasn't a cell but a room with a door in the back.

"_Alohomora_." The grated door opened, and he crossed the room in a second and pulled the second door open. It opened into a giant space that looked like a new floor. It was open on all sides to the biting cold ocean breeze. Lucius could hear the grunt of bricks and the clink of hammers.

He saw people lifting heavy bricks to make walls, men hammering metal into poles, and dementors supervising the whole thing. Lucius walked closer._ Are they building new cells? All of the Muggle-Borns we catch do come here, after all..._

All of the prisoners- he knew because they were wearing striped robes, standard Azkaban fare- were wearing shackles and doing their tasks dutifully. Lucius watched silently as a man stopped to wipe his brow for a second. A dementor reached a scaly hand out and hit a bell, which jingled.

Out of a shanty on the other side of the courtyard came a man holding a whip. He walked over to the prisoner who had stopped working- he was being held down by a dementor- and raised the whip. Lucius turned away.

_I can't watch this._ He started walking back to the door when a glint of yellow caught his eye.

_Draco_?

He was standing beside a pile of bricks that were each larger than his shoulders. Lucius's mouth opened in horror as he saw Draco try to lift the brick, his arms trembling, and dropped it on his foot. The brick cleaved in half, and Draco fell to the ground, clutching his foot.

Another dementor on this side rung another bell and the man with the whip came over, brandishing it in the air threateningly. He raised the whip.

Lucius cried out, but he could do nothing. He was only a memory. He could only watch as his son was whipped for dropping a giant stone that must have weighed more than fifty pounds. A sickening feeling spread through Lucius's stomach and he saw Draco pick up another brick, his thin arms threatening to give in.

Lucius left before he could see any more. He left the memory in a blur. He landed back on the floor of his office, his heart pounding fast as his shock turned to anger. This, this torture was the Dark Lord's fault. He probably told them to beat up on Draco more than usual, in revenge for Lucius's failures. Lucius left the room, his head buzzing. _The Dark Lord will pay for this._

* * *

><p>Harry was in the lead once more, as they briskly walked towards the north window. They couldn't run, not with Hestia. But, however, they made it through the corridor in record time. Maybe it was just the fact that they had a higher sense of urgency, or something else, Harry didn't know.<p>

Once they reached the window, Harry pulled it open and told Hestia, "You first. Be careful while you land." She went over to the window, and one hand on it, she put her head through.

Harry turned to Lily and Sirius. "Should we get Goyle?" he asked. "I'll get him while you scout out where best to get over the wall."

Something slammed. Harry whipped around. Hestia had shut the window and had a wand pointed at the three of them. _What? What the hell is she doing?_

"Hestia?" Lily questioned hesitantly. Hestia sneered at them.

"You are not going anywhere. I am going to take you back to the Dark Lord and he will kill you all, and then we will have wiped out the Order completely."

Sirius looked dumbfounded and Lily looked scared. "Hestia, I know they must have put you through a lot, but you cannot join them. Please. Don't do this."

Harry could see Sirius pulling his wand out of his back pocket surreptitiously, but so did Hestia and she moved her wand to point at Sirius's face.

Harry looked in Hestia's eyes and saw the hatred glinting there, saw the cold and the antipathy. He gasped.

"You're not Hestia. You're-!" Right as he spoke, Hestia's face contorted and her skin bubbled and she moaned in agony. Her nose elongated, her hair shrunk, turning greasy black. She shot up several inches, her face and arms bubbling as the Polyjuice potion wore off-

"-Snape." Harry trailed off as Severus Snape stood in front of them, pointing his wand at Lily once more.

* * *

><p>Lily was thrown face down onto the ground, hard. She pulled herself onto her knees and looked into Snape's face.<p>

"You can't do this! You son of a b-" Lily was cut off when someone forced a gag into her mouth. It tasted like oil. Her arms were tied behind her back.

Harry and Sirius were deposited next to her in a heap. Sirius had tried to tackle Snape and had been blasted back, getting a huge knot on the back of his head.

Harry was staring at Snape. He had an odd look on his face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it looked a little sad.

Lily managed to spit out the gag and looked up at Snape. The other Death Eaters finished tying Sirius's hands and exited the room. Snape was surveying them.

"I can't believe you. You were always a dirty, lying, cheating, git. I'm so glad we stopped being friends. I hate you." Lily spoke with a burning fury.

Snape's face turned unpleasant. He swept away with a wave of his cloak, exiting the room. Lily turned back towards Sirius and Harry.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered urgently. Harry didn't reply and Sirius looked at her dejectedly. They had been stripped of their wands. No help was coming. Lily started to feel despair clawing at her insides.

"There- there has to be something!" She started wiggling her hands around, trying to get out of the ropes. "Sirius, we have to escape. For James's sake." Thankfully he started struggling against his bonds as well.

The door opened once more. Lily couldn't see who it was…

Lord Voldemort entered the room. A sudden fear filled Lily and she stopped trying to get out of her ropes. It was _him_, he was here, he was going to kill them all…

Voldemort came and stood in front of the three, looking at them. His eyes lingered on Lily, and she spoke without thinking.

"Voldemort. What happened to your nose? Did someone sit on your face?" she asked.

Voldemort smiled unpleasantly. "Lily Potter. Finally, we meet in person. And who is this, your son?" he nudged Harry with his foot, who stared at Voldemort in the eyes defiantly.

"You're not so strong without your Horcruxes, Voldemort. How do you feel when I say that they've all been destroyed?" Harry spat out.

Voldemort whipped his head around to Snape, who nodded. "I shall check them." He disappeared through the door once more.

"Well, well, well. I don't believe we have anymore space in our dungeon, even though that Jones was removed. Yes, we knew intruders would be approaching. Did you think we did not have anything that could detect invisible people? And, besides, why would we let that buffoon, Goyle, into the manor?" he added.

"Greyback." Voldemort called the werewolf over. "You can have this girl. Enjoy." Even though the werewolf was a few feet away, Lily could smell him.

He walked towards Lily, his teeth bared.

"Wait." Voldemort's high, cold voice spoke. "Stop. I have decided that you cannot have her." Lily was flooded with relief, which turned into fear once more. What would he do to them now?

"I have decided on something that will be more entertaining for us. Greyback, go and get the other prisoner."

Greyback hesitated. "But, sir, we have not completed all of the tests-"

"They have completed all but one, Greyback. Do as I say." Greyback exited with a bow.

Who was the other prisoner? Lily didn't know, but she couldn't think of any plans to escape. The only thing she could register was fear. She could see Sirius feverishly loosening the bonds on his hands. The ropes looked a little less tight, but by the time he got out, they could well be dead. Or Voldemort would kill him on the spot.

Greyback opened the door once more, and when Lily saw the person following him, she let out a scream that never left her throat because her breath had been taken away as well.

It was James. He looked awful. His clothes were tattered, he was limping, and his face was covered in bruises and cuts.

But worst of all were his eyes. They were glassy and blank and contained none of the warmth that he usually had.

Voldemort smiled evilly, and brought out his wand. He flicked it and James walked towards him, stopped, and faced the prisoners. Lily looked at him, and she couldn't see him looking back. Was he really gone?

Harry was staring at James, his mouth slightly open. Sirius was watching his best friend with sad eyes.

"This is a wonderful situation, isn't it? Potter, I want you to kill your family." Voldemort's voice was deadly. "Make it a show." He retreated back to an ornate chair two guards had brought in earlier.

Lily gasped. James would never- he wouldn't. People fought the curse, right? He would- he would pull through. But she had to help him.

"Start with her."

* * *

><p>Lucius heard a commotion from across the hall. He left his bedroom and peered into the room where Potter was first tortured.<p>

He saw a child, a woman with long, red hair, and- was that Sirius Black?

As Lucius watched, a man walked in and went over to the Dark Lord. The man turned around, and Lucius got a glimpse of his face- It was Potter himself! Potter advanced towards the woman, who turned her head wildly.

Lily Potter? It couldn't be… then that child was Harry, their son. Was the Dark Lord making Potter kill his own family?

_Well, hurray for him to have come up with such an idea…_ Lucius stopped suddenly and held onto the door frame as images flashed before his eyes. Draco in such horrible conditions in Azkaban. The Dark Lord ordering him there. And worst of all, a vision where it was not Potter walking towards his wife and child, but Lucius himself. Something he was being forced to do, forced by his allegiance to a cause that had no regard for human life, Wizard or Muggle.

Was he really doing the right thing by helping the Dark Lord? Were his decisions to support Voldemort actually worth this? Draco was in Azkaban, his wife hated him, he was forced to do horrible things to people-

_Am I really going to stand by and let this happen?_

* * *

><p>"James, please. You don't need to do this. Fight the curse." Sirius spoke calmly but intently. "You would never hurt your own family. Fight it for them."<p>

James stood facing the three, as though he was thinking. Then, robotically, he drew his wand.

Harry spoke to Voldemort. "Take me instead. Let them go." His face looked determined.

Had Harry just asked to be sacrificed? For her? She wasn't even his real mother... She had been shunning him ever since she found out he was the reason her son was gone, lost in some other world, replaced. But here this new Harry was, ready to lay down his life.

"James," Lily whispered. She looked him straight in the eye.

James slowly turned at his name. He looked at Lily and something flickered in his eyes, but it was gone all too soon. He raised his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"James! Please! Don't you remember? I know you're still in there. I know-"

"_Crucio_!" James yelled. Lily screamed as a jet of bright light flashed through the room and hit her in the chest. She flew back with the impact, crashing into a stack of crates behind her and slumping to the floor. Harry screamed and tried to get to Lily but James threw Harry aside with a flick of his wand. Harry landed in a heap on the floor, near Sirius, who was still trying to untie his hands without anyone noticing. Sirius' eyes were wide as he watched. Harry faced her, watching in fear, but unable to help.

Lily was still screaming and writhing in pain, and James was doing nothing to stop it. In fact, Voldemort was egging James on, growing stronger and stronger as he watched Lily grow weaker and weaker. Lily, with a great amount of effort, turned to James and looked him in the eyes.

"James, you're hurting me. Please stop," she said with great difficulty. James heard Lily and something changed in his eyes. They were turning lighter. He lowered his wand. Lily, seeing this, kept speaking. "James, I love you. You know that. I know you love me. Please, James."

James' eyes flashed blue before turning back.

"James. Please. Remember who you are. You're not a weapon of that noseless freak, you're my husband, and Harry's father. James, please. Come back to me."

James' head twitched.

"You told me you would never hurt me. You told me you would always protect me. You told me that eleven years ago. Try to remember.

"_I promise, I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. I really do. I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll always protect you_." Lily recounted to James. "Do you remember that? I remember that. I know you're still in there. I know you're here. I know you're fighting to get out. You can do it. Come back to me, James. I love you. _Please_."

Slowly, James's eyes returned to their normal bright blue. He blinked for a second, and looked down at his wand.

James Potter whipped around and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light shot towards Voldemort, who sat uncomprehendingly, not expecting this to happen, but it was-

"No!" a voice rang out from the room. Voldemort's chair tipped over. The jet of green lit the entire room, and then everything was still.

Severus Snape lay dead on the floor.

* * *

><p>Voldemort rose from the splinters of his chair and walked towards Severus, his eyes glinting maliciously. He looked as pale as ice and as deadly as a snake.<p>

James stood, blinking. His head still felt groggy, but he felt free for the first time in what seemed like forever.

But he hadn't meant to hit Snape. The full realization of what happened hit him, and he lowered his wand.

Voldemort was now checking Snape's pulse. When he got up, his eyes seemed to glow red with anger. His most trusted- no, trusted was too strong of a word- most valued lieutenant was dead.

He flicked his wand once and James felt himself being blasted back, slamming into the wall behind Lily, Harry, and Sirius. Everything turned dark for a moment, and when it became clear again, Voldemort was speaking.

"I'll kill you all myself." He pointed his wand at Harry and it seemed as though everything stopped- everything slowed down as the Dark Lord prepared the most deadly curse, his snake-like eyes almost radiating red-

James struggled to get up, but after days of being tortured and under the Imperius Curse, he was weak. Combined with hitting the wall, he was lucky he didn't black out. He watched as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak-

_Not Harry, please. Somebody, anybody, save him-_

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

><p>When Harry blinked away the spots on his vision from the bright flash of light, his mind couldn't process what he was seeing.<p>

_Lucius Malfoy_ was standing with his wand outstretched. Voldemort lay dead on the floor.

_What had happened?_

At once, Greyback and the other guards in the room Disapparated quickly. _It's because their master is dead…_ Harry thought groggily. Everything was happening too fast, too quickly-

Lucius Malfoy walked over to the three quickly. He untied Sirius's hands, who quickly did the same to Harry and Lily.

"You need to get out. Immediately. I am not sure what will happen now- what will happen to the Death Eaters remaining- but you need to leave." He pulled James to his feet, who looked a little off. "Help him. Now, go!" He pushed Harry towards the door.

Harry turned back and looked at Sirius, who was helping James, at his mother, who was watching his father, over to Snape's dead body, which induced a pang to his stomach. Snape deserved more than this.

He turned back at Lucius, who was surveying Voldemort's body in disbelief.

"I- I- Thank you," Harry said. No matter if the man was bad or good, the fact here was that Lucius Malfoy had just saved them. And the whole world. Lucius nodded once, then turned on the spot and Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry turned back to the passageway, but then stopped. He could hear a faint whistling, coming from behind, which grew louder and louder until he had to cover his ears.

A blinding light appeared at the far end of the room, and it suddenly sped towards them. Harry screwed his eyes shut as the light collided with them, a wind whipping Lily's hair into everyone's faces._ Wait…_ Harry felt a sudden sense of deja-vu. He opened his eyes and saw ten cloaked wizards standing on top of Voldemort's body, wands outstretched.

"Don't move," a rich, deep voice spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. <strong>

**My reasoning for what Lucius did what he did, in case anyone wanted to know: Lucius, even in the books, would do anything for his son. He even tried to call off the Battle of Hogwarts to find Draco, showing his love for his son. He would do anything for him, as his son was the most important thing to him. That is why he did what he did. **

**And, by the way, the story is not yet done. There are 14 chapters in total. Hint: It has something to do with the summary.  
><strong>

**Please review with your opinions on what happened this chapter. **


End file.
